<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Words Changed Their Lives by NoApollonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628273">Four Words Changed Their Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia'>NoApollonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Logan react to Rory being pregnant? Will he be happy and over the moon or upset about it? How will those four words change their lives? Extending the revival and trying to fix ASP's mess. Will contain spoilers! I'll try to bring as many characters into play as possible...may get a little OOC for some. Trying for minimal conflict...they've been through so much already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't not tell him, Kid." said Lorelai, walking into her house. "He has a right to know.</p><p>Rory shuts the door behind them. "But he's engaged and I can't ask him not to marry her. He's chosen her over me." Rory intentionally leaves out that Logan might have left Odette for her if she had asked him to.</p><p>Lorelai feels a bit of rage climbing inside her and wonders why Rory told her today instead of tomorrow, though she always likes to know what is going on in her daughter's life. "He deserves to know he's going to be a father!"</p><p>"I can't break them up. It wouldn't be right." said Rory, defensively.</p><p>Luke wanders into the living room from the kitchen, sipping at a beer. "Not break who up?"</p><p>"We're talking about Logan and Odette." said Lorelai to Luke.</p><p>"What's going on here?" asked Luke. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"She's pregnant..." Lorelai paused and continued after gesturing at Rory. "with Logan's child."</p><p>"Mom!" said Rory.</p><p>"You have to tell him." said Luke pointedly. "I was completely ticked when I found out Anna hadn't told me about April. You have no idea how bad that hurt."</p><p>"But..." said Rory.</p><p>Cutting her off, "Just tell him!" said Luke, getting annoyed with Rory for one of the few times since he had met her.</p><p>"Trust me, honey, he will want to know." said Lorelai. "And sooner better than later."</p><p>Rory sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea. I can do this on my own! You did, Mom."</p><p>"Christopher always knew about you. As soon as I knew for sure, he knew." said Lorelai.</p><p>"He didn't really want a child. I always knew that." said Rory, brushing away a tear. "At least not until he had Gigi."</p><p>Luke put his arm around Rory. "Logan isn't Christopher. He will make his own choice and hopefully the right one, whatever it is for him."</p><p>"Also remember Logan's older than Chris was...and more responsible." said Lorelai, putting her arm around Rory's other shoulder. "He'll be more ready than Chris was."</p><p>"Fine!" stated Rory, pulling away. "I'll tell him."</p><p>Rory walks off to her room, letting Lorelai and Luke look after her with some concerns. She sits down at her old desk and looks around her old room before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.</p><p>"Hey Ace! What's up?" said Logan jokingly. "I wasn't sure I'd hear from you again."</p><p>"I'm pregnant, Logan." said Rory, quietly. She wasn't sure how he would respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other end of the line had been quiet for too long. "Logan? Are you still there?" asked Rory.</p><p>"Yeah...uh what?" asked Logan, feeling confused and anxious all at the same time. He thought he had heard Rory say she was pregnant, but that would be fate working for him instead of against him for once. He had always loved Rory, even after she turned down his proposal years ago.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." said Rory, a little more confident. "It's yours and everything, but I want you to know I don't expect anything. I can do this on my own as my mom did. I just wanted you to know."</p><p>"You can't just drop something like this on me and not expect me to want to help." said Logan. "We will definitely need to talk about this and our lives from here. I want to be a part of his or her life...do you know yet?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'm only about two months in." said Rory with a bit of a laugh. "It'll be a little while still before I or we know. I guess I'll need to know how clued in you want to be."</p><p>"Very!" said Logan. "Spare zero details."</p><p>"How will that work with Odette?" asked Rory curiously. "You're going to have to tell her as she's going to figure out you have a child at least by that time it's born. Not sure how we'll even do custody..."</p><p>"There's plenty of time to think about that." Logan assured Rory. "And let me know if you or the baby need anything at all - I mean it, anything." Logan thought back to his childhood and knew he would make sure he did his best as a father for this child.</p><p>"Okay Logan, I promise." said Rory. "I should go. Mom and Luke got married today."</p><p>"Tell them congratulations for me." said Logan. "I'll call you in a couple days if I don't hear from you?"</p><p>"Sounds good!" said Rory. Hanging up the phone, she realized she was happy Logan wanted to be in the baby's life when it was born. But while she didn't expect Logan to leave Odette or even say he'd be on the next plane to the States, she couldn't help but be sad she would be a single parent. She wasn't sure she would ever love someone the way she loved Logan. Rory looked at the picture of Logan she had put on her desk the other day, a little misty eyed. Rory stood up and walked back to the living room.</p><p>-Meanwhile-</p><p>Logan hung up the phone and just stared at it. He knew he was only marrying Odette because their families had set it up. From where he was sitting, he could see Odette sleeping in the bedroom. Now that Rory was pregnant, he had to be fair to Odette and let her find someone else. He knew he would rather be with Rory or at least near Rory if she chose not to want him. He was going to move back to Connecticut no matter what happened between him and his dad.</p><p>Walking into the bedroom, he sat down carefully on the bed. He wondered how he was going to tell Odette and hoped she wouldn't be massively ticked with him. He had been sleeping with Rory during their entire relationship. And that the 'one last jaunt with the boys' had really been to see Rory and to cheer her up.</p><p>Odette woke and felt as someone was staring at her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Logan sitting next to her. "Hey Logan...what's going on?"</p><p>"I have to tell you some news." said Logan. "And I doubt you are going to like it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke up the next morning and stretched. For a moment she had forgotten where she was - back in her childhood bedroom. There was something comforting about it. Luckily after Lorelai and Chris' divorce finalized, they were even able to move her old bed back into the room - though the trundle still existed. It was useful when April came to visit. Rory got up and put on a robe and walked into the kitchen looking for coffee and poptarts.</p><p>"Good morning, Rory." said Luke flipping some pancakes. "I thought maybe you would like some chocolate chip pancakes this morning. There's fresh coffee...and it's not decaf, your mom already yelled at me for trying to swap it. Just drink less than her, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, Luke." said Rory grabbing a cup and not even pretending like she was going to give up coffee. "Breakfast smells good. Where's Mom?"</p><p>"You know how she is in the kitchen - I sent her to open the wedding gifts as a distraction." joked Luke. "Tell her to give me about ten more minutes and breakfast will be ready."</p><p>Rory snatched a piece of bacon and walked into the living room where she found her mom shaking a present. "You know, you could just open it." said Rory, sinking down into a chair.</p><p>"What's the fun in that?" asked Lorelai. "How do you feel this morning?" Lorelai couldn't resist a chuckle that Rory wouldn't be able to abstain from coffee any easier than she had when she was pregnant with Rory.</p><p>"Only slightly nauseous...but not sure if that's the pregnancy or nerves from calling Logan yesterday." said Rory sipping at her coffee. "He seemed to take it as best as I figured."</p><p>"Good man!" said Lorelai. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell your grandmother? I go with we surprise her at the very end of the pregnancy!"</p><p>"Nah, I'll tell her...just not yet." said Rory. "Can you keep it a secret for a little while? I want to tell everyone a little later in."</p><p>"I am more secure than Fort Knox when it comes to my mother." said Lorelai with a little bit of a pout. "You know that. Now the rest of town, sweetie, they will figure it out sooner rather than later. Especially once you start showing."</p><p>"Then I'll tell them then." said Rory. "I just don't see..."</p><p>The doorbell rang right then, interrupting the conversation. Rory got up and left her mom to try to guess what was in the gifts and opened the door. "Isn't it a little early..." she started before realizing Logan was standing in front of her. "Logan? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here to see you, Ace." said Logan. "I figured we need to talk and what better place to do it than here."</p><p>"There are phones...and what about Odette? You two were supposed to get married in a couple days." said Rory, unsure if she wanted to let Logan in. She definitely wanted Logan, but was unsure how far to get her hopes up.</p><p>"Odette and I aren't together any more. We broke it off yesterday." said Logan, with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm not sure who was happier...though I found out she was sleeping with Robert. Then again, I was doing the same to her."</p><p>"That's true." stated Rory, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Still doesn't say why you are here."</p><p>"Can I at least come in?" said Logan, with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, sure, yeah." Rory stepped back, letting Logan pass. "Luke's cooking breakast if you're hungry. He knows us too well, so there will be enough for an extra person if you eat fast." Rory said with a laugh. "Though you know there are going to be questions."</p><p>"Let there be. I can deal with it." said Logan, removing his jacket and putting it on a hook before following Rory into the living room.</p><p>"Mom, we have a guest." said Rory to Lorelai.</p><p>"Who shows up this early?" asked Lorelai turning around. She had just got back from the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and had news from Luke breakfast was ready. She looked at Logan. "Oh Logan, how nice to see you."</p><p>"The same, Lorelai." said Logan, unsure if he should shake her hand, give her a hug, or stand there. He chose to stand there. "Hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced."</p><p>"Not a problem." said Lorelai, waving it off. She figured she could bug Rory for answers later. "Breakfast is ready anyways and I'll just go ahead and tell Luke we need an extra plate."</p><p>"Sounds good, Lorelai, if it's no problem." said Logan as Lorelai walked into the kitchen. Turning to Rory, "Well she doesn't seem to hate all my guts for getting you pregnant at least. I almost expected her to throw me out immediately."</p><p>Rory laughed. "The fact I'm 32 probably helps. Plus she'll just bug us for information later - I know her well enough to know there will be questions." Rory led Logan to the dining room where breakfast was laid out and an extra chair had been put next to where she usually sits. "Luke makes the best pancakes."</p><p>"You're too kind." said Luke, curious about why Logan was here, but keeping himself out of it. "Hopefully your palate is similar to a child's like theirs."</p><p>Logan laughed. "Yeah I'm well versed in the Gilmore's habits."</p><p>Everyone started eating breakfast. "So Logan, how long are you in town?" asked Lorelai, not being able to contain herself. "Sorry, Rory, but it's a fair question."</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, Lorelai. It all depends." said Logan. "And I know you want to ask - me and Odette are over." Lorelai couldn't resist laughing as Logan had indeed read her mind.</p><p>"Mom, maybe we can save the third degree until a little later." asked Rory. "Logan and I need to talk and discuss somethings. You know you'll be the first to know."</p><p>"Actually, Rory, it's okay. As Odette gave up her apartment to move into mine, I told her to stay in mine as I plan to move to Conneticut." said Logan. "Just I'll be looking for an apartment later today. Colin and Finn are going to ship what I didn't bring with me."</p><p>"Wow!" said Lorelai, for once feeling speechless.</p><p>"Any idea where you will be living?" asked Luke, feeling like he had been quiet a little too long.</p><p>"Not yet." said Logan. "All I know for now is I want to be close to Rory and the baby."</p><p>Rory noticed everyone was finished eating. "If you guys don't mind, I think Logan and I need to talk...alone in my room." Rory accentuated the word alone while giving her mom a look.</p><p>"It's fine. I need to get to the Dragonfly and talk to those developers about the addition in town." said Lorelai, moving the dishes to the dishwasher "It's the only way I'm going to be able to keep Michel around."</p><p>"And I need to get to the diner." said Luke, helping Lorelai straighten up. "I leave Caesar by himself too long and he changes the damn menu."</p><p>"See, Rory, you two will have the house to yourself." said Lorelai as Rory and Logan entered Rory's room. Lorelai turned to Luke before saying "While I'm curious, for once I don't feel like butting in. Want to drop me at the Dragonfly?"</p><p>"Sure." said Luke, glancing at Rory's door. He was happy Rory had told Logan, but worried about what her and Logan would decide. Shaking his head, he picked up his keys and leaving with Lorelai.</p><p>Once in her room and hearing Luke and Lorelai leave, Rory turned to Logan. "Okay so you got to fill me in. What happened between last night and you showing up at my front door?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you got to fill me in Logan." said Rory sitting on her bed and gesturing for Logan to take the chair at her desk. "I have to know what happened. Don't leave anything out."</p><p>"Basically what I said before. I broke the news to Odette about everything and while she was annoyed at me, she had been sleeping with Robert. Guess he was fulfilling her needs or something like that." said Logan. "Not really sure I can blame her as a fool would have seen my heart wasn't into it."</p><p>"So the wedding is cancelled?" asked Rory, a little hope in her heart. "For real? What about Mitchum? He's going to freak."</p><p>"Yes, it is and honestly screw him if does." said Logan. "I hope he'll accept that I want to transfer here and I can run the business here and he can replace me there...or I'll simply be out."</p><p>"You said that before..." said Rory, sounding a little tense. "And you went back."</p><p>"You turned down my proposal, Rory." said Logan. "I felt like I had nothing else. But now I feel I do, with the baby...and hopefully one day with you."</p><p>"What?" asked Rory. "I thought what we had was just a casual thing." While Rory had sometimes regretted turning down the proposal, she had thought Logan had moved on for the most part.</p><p>"I think we both said that." said Logan. "But I can speak for myself that my heart was always with you, Rory. I never got over you. I wanted - and still want - my life to be with you." Logan didn't have words for how much Rory meant to him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Rory.</p><p>"Yes. Now the question is do you want me?" asked Logan. "At least in your life for now. I know you may want to take..."</p><p>Rory cut him off with a kiss. "Yes Logan, I want you. I felt we were too young years ago, but we're both older and we're both still in love with one another it seems."</p><p>"That makes me happier than you will ever know, Ace." said Logan, pulling Rory into his lap with a giggle. "I love you so much, Rory."</p><p>"I love you too." said Rory. "Now seriously, where are you going to stay?"</p><p>"Honestly, no idea." said Logan. "I mean my parents got divorced and Shira got the place here and if I go there, she's going to have questions. There's Martha's Vineyard that they are splitting, but that's just so far from you."</p><p>"You could stay here." said Rory, maybe a little too quickly. "Mom and Luke would be okay with it. We'd need to find a place extremely soon as we'll be cramped, but we trundled in here before. Though to be fair that was one weekend..."</p><p>"Sounds good." said Logan with a smile. "If you're sure they won't mind."</p><p>"I'll call right now and make sure." said Rory, picking up the phone on the desk.</p><p>After a few rings, Michel picked up. "Hello Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."</p><p>"Hey Michel, it's me Rory. Is Mom around?" asked Rory.</p><p>"Of course." Lorelai suddenly came on the line. "What's up kid? Don't tell me you two called it quits that fast."</p><p>"So funny, Mom." said Rory rolling her eyes. "Is it okay if Logan stays? At least for a few nights until he can find his own place."</p><p>"Sure. You know where the guest sheets and towels are." said Lorelai, sounding busy.</p><p>"We have guest sheets ad towels?" asked Rory.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, Kid, the guest towels and sheets are the clean ones!" said Lorelai. Rory could hear a banging sound in the background. "Sorry, but I got to go. I'll see you and Logan for dinner. I'll tell Luke later." said Lorelai hanging up the phone.</p><p>"See, it's confirmed...you're staying." said Rory to Logan, hanging up the phone. "I assume you brought clothes?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have a couple bags in the car. I had planned to find a hotel later." said Logan. "But this works too and maybe your mom will realize I'm serious."</p><p>"Ah so you didn't plan for me to let you stay!" said Rory with a laugh.</p><p>"No, honestly I had no idea what you'd say." said Logan, hating to admit it. "I obviously had hopes, but no I didn't presume. Let me just go grab my bags."</p><p>Rory stands and goes to the linen closet to grab clean sheets and towels to meet Logan back in her room. Space will be tight now that Rory had stopped storing things at other people's houses, but at least most was in the garage. Sighing happily, Rory started making up the trundle. She would need to make some space in the wardrobe and at least give Logan a drawer or two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helping Rory clean out a bit of space for him couldn't help but remind Logan of when Rory had moved in with him during college when Paris freaked and kicked him out. "Ace, it's okay. I don't need that much space."</p><p>"It's only fair. Plus you're only getting two drawers. Plus with the hanging rack in here now instead of the red chair that used to be here, I can forfeit a bit of hanging space." said Rory, finishing putting some summer things in a box. "Plus it's getting too cold for some of this stuff anyways. I can store the boxes in the hall closet until we find a space."</p><p>"We, huh?" said Logan jokingly. "I didn't think you would want to take things that fast."</p><p>"Well we both just admitted we loved one another, slept together again about ten minutes ago, and well I'm pregnant." said Rory with a laugh. "It's not like we're getting younger and we've already skipped a couple steps anyways."</p><p>"True, true." said Logan, hanging up a couple of his things. "I just don't want to take over your room...especially once Colin and Finn send the rest of my stuff this weekend."</p><p>"There's space out in the shed and we can make do for a little while." said Rory. "I had been planning to keep the pregnancy secret, but I have a feeling it won't be able to stay that way for long now. People are going to expect something major for your wedding to have been called off."</p><p>"I don't want to push you into anything though." said Logan, putting a stack of folded undershirts into a drawer. "I already kind of feel pushy with the fact I'm moving in here."</p><p>"Huntzberger, you helped me out before. Plus you wanted to be in the loop about the baby." said Rory, packing away a few more things. "Now you'll get to see it all - down to the puking."</p><p>"That's already started?" asked Logan, realizing how little he knew about pregnancies. "I'm sorry, Ace."</p><p>"I'll be okay. I have a doctor appointment in a few days and we'll see if it's all fine." said Rory. "Now we do have to decide where we want to live. I'm finishing up writing my book and could virtually work from anywhere. Someone else took over as editor here in Stars Hollow, so I'm thinking maybe I'll freelance for a bit. My publisher thinks I'll make a killing on the book anyways, so I can probably afford to take it easy for a bit."</p><p>Logan carries the boxes to the closet Rory pointed out and comes back. "Would you believe my phone is already ringing like crazy? It's my dad - he must already know the news."</p><p>"Well you are going to have to tell him." said Rory. "And I will need to bite the bullet and tell Emily. Hopefully she'll be excited by the news of being a great-grandmother too much to yell at me for making bad decisions."</p><p>"Why don't we just both get this over with?" said Logan. "I'll go out on the porch and call my dad back and you can call your grandmother and we meet back in no more than fifteen minutes?"</p><p>"You're nuts if you think either of us will be able to get off the phone that fast." said Rory, laughing and knowing better. "I'll make you a bet that we don't and loser buys or makes dinner."</p><p>"You're likely right, but I'll take that bet." says Logan. "See you in a bit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Logan's Conversation with Mitchum</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Dad." said Logan.</p><p>"Don't 'Hey Dad' me. What the hell are you doing in Connecticut? And what am I hearing about the wedding being off?" said Mitchum, furiously.</p><p>"You are hearing right, it's off." said Logan, seriously. "Something bigger and more important came up."</p><p>"What could be more important than your marriage to Odette?!" said Mitchum, banging his hand into his desk. "Get back here immediately."</p><p>"Rory's pregnant." said Logan. "And I don't care what you say, I'm going to be with her. You and Mom tried to pull us apart before, but it's not going to work this time."</p><p>Mitchum is still shocked. "How did this happen?"</p><p>"You have two kids, Dad, pretty sure you can figure it out." said Logan. "Plus you saw us in the restaurant a little while back. But yes, I plan to stay here and raise my baby with Rory and be a family with her."</p><p>"So are you saying you're marrying Rory?" said Mitchum, a little gentler, taking to the news he was going to be a grandpa again. "You at least told Odette, right?"</p><p>"That depends on what Rory wants." said Logan, standing his ground. "And yes, Odette found out shortly after I did. Now I know you are likely ticked with me and hopefully we can work things out where I can work from here, but if not, I am willing to walk away."</p><p>"No, no, don't be drastic, son." said Mitchum. "I'll break the news to your mother. Honor's been considering a move to London with her family - maybe she can take over for you there." While Shira had hated Rory, he hadn't so much - and Logan not marrying Rory while she had his kid would be a scandal.</p><p>"That would be perfect." said Logan. "Look Dad, I promise to talk to you later, but I'm with Rory. Bye." Logan hangs up and walks back inside.</p><p>
  <strong>Rory's Conversation with Emily</strong>
</p><p>"Hello, Gilmore Residence." said Berta in her broken English. She had come quite far quite quickly.</p><p>"Hey. Could I speak to my grandmother, Emily?" said Rory, feeling a little rude for not making more small talk.</p><p>"Sure. One moment." said Berta.</p><p>"Rory, it's so good to hear from you." said Emily picking up the phone. "How's my favorite granddaughter?"</p><p>"I'm your only granddaughter." said Rory with a laugh. "But I have some news."</p><p>"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" said Emily, worried. "I can get a car and come back..."</p><p>"No, no, Grandma, everyone is fine." said Rory, reassuringly. "Just news. I'm not sure how to tell you, so I'm going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant."</p><p>"What?" said Emily, shocked. "Tell me you're kidding."</p><p>"It's no joke. The father is Logan." said Rory, bracing for Emily's reaction despite only being on the phone.</p><p>"Logan? I thought he was getting married?" said Emily. "How come you didn't tell me you were seeing Logan?"</p><p>"He was and it's off between him and her." said Rory. "No one really knew until recently."</p><p>"Oh wow. Kids these days move so fast." said Emily. "I can't say I'm not a little disappointed you didn't marry before getting pregnant, but with your mother, I'm not shocked."</p><p>Rory rolled her eyes. 'Sure let's blame Mom.' She instead said "I am an adult and make my own decisions. Mom doesn't have anything to do with this. She only found out yesterday. I'm only calling to let you know you will be a great-grandmother."</p><p>"Well at least you didn't wait for five months to tell me like your mom did." said Emily. "I'm glad to be hearing it with the first wave of people."</p><p>"I do got to go, Grandma." said Rory wanting to get off the phone. "I promise to call you later this week and give you more details when I have more. Love you, bye." Rory hung up the phone before hearing Emily's response. She mentally thanked her mother for teaching her this technique.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well with telling them both today, I think we have guaranteed our entire families will know by tomorrow." said Logan, walking back indoors.</p><p>"Yeah, I shot my mom a text...I think she's more surprised I actually said considering before you showed up I was considering keeping it a secret for a few months." said Rory. "So let's see, it took each of us more than fifteen minutes. You lost the bet, Huntzberger!"</p><p>"Ah well." said Logan throwing his arms up in the air. "I was already considering getting ingredients and making dinner tonight as a thank you for getting to stay. Plus I figure a little buttering up never hurt anyone."</p><p>"Oh you...that's basically cheating!" exclaimed Rory. "You owe me a totally different dinner some other time."</p><p>"Nope, the bet was for tonight." said Logan laughing and flopping down on the trundle. "I feel so wiped after talking to my dad."</p><p>Rory fell down on her bed next to him. "Tell me about it. Talking to my grandmother always makes me feel like I'm going to get in so much trouble somehow - especially now that I'm older. It makes me miss my grandfather. He was easier to talk to."</p><p>"Yeah, I was so sorry to hear when Richard passed last year." said Logan. "He was a great man."</p><p>"Agreed." said Rory, wiping away a tear. She couldn't believe how easily she still cried thinking about him. Changing the topic, "You really trust Colin and Finn to pack up your stuff in London for you."</p><p>"While I admit they will never be fully mature...yeah. They won't do anything too terrible. Odette was going to her parents this weekend to give them space." said Logan. "Knowing her, she will give them a detailed list of what's hers and what's mine. I just wanted to get to you as soon as possible."</p><p>"Aw, you're too sweet." Rory rolled over and leaned to give Logan a kiss. "Want to take a walk through town? We could stop and pick up ingredients on the way back."</p><p>"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Logan a little worried. "With the baby and all?"</p><p>"Are you going to be like this the rest of the pregnancy?" said Rory. "I'll be fine, I am fine. Let's get our shoes and coats."</p><p>Walking through town, "I have to admit, Ace, I actually do like this town." said Logan. "It's nice and quaint."</p><p>"Yeah, I missed it when I lived in NYC." said Rory. "This town feels the most like home. Hopefully we can find a place not too far away."</p><p>"Sounds good." said Logan, holding Rory's hand.</p><p>Rory couldn't help, but notice a few of the townspeople stopping and looking at them. She knew she was going to end up making gossip even before announcing her pregnancy. While some of the town may not remember Logan as he was rarely here even back when they dated before, she knew a few people would. "Hey we should stop in Lane's. I haven't told her about being pregnant yet and I actually feel bad. I was the first to learn about her."</p><p>"Wait, even before Zach?" said Logan. "How did that work?"</p><p>"I ran into Zach who was running a few errands after their honeymoon and said she was probably home from seeing the doctor if I wanted to go over." explained Rory. "So long story short, she mentioned it to me as she was extremely nervous. As far as I know, she never told Zach I knew first, so keep it quiet."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't want in on that mess." said Logan, agreeing as they walk up to Lane's house. "I'll keep it quiet."</p><p>Rory knocks on her friend's door. Lane answers after a few minutes. "Hey Rory, what's up? And hi Logan!" Lane scoots to make room for them to enter. "Good timing. With Zach still at work and the twins in school, it's one of the rare quiet times around here. It's one of my few days off too."</p><p>"We won't stay too long." assured Rory. "I just have some news. I'm pregnant, Lane."</p><p>"Wait, what? Oh wow, congratulations." said Lane, giving her best friend a hug. Whispering in Rory's ear, "It's Logan's, isn't it?" Rory nodded before pulling back. "I mean congrats to you both."</p><p>"Thanks. Nice to see you Lane." said Logan.</p><p>"You too Logan." said Lane. "You guys can stay awhile if you want. I feel like I gave the wrong impression earlier."</p><p>"Nah, we ought to continue on. I'll call you later." said Rory. "Maybe keep it quiet until I have time to tell the entire town?"</p><p>"Sure, what are friends for?" said Lane as Rory and Logan walked out onto the porch. "See you both later."</p><p>"She certainly seems like she has her hands full." said Logan, walking away with Rory.</p><p>"Yeah, she became a mom pretty young." said Rory in agreeance. "And getting pregnant on their honeymoon wasn't exactly the best timing."</p><p>"So where are we going to next?" said Logan.</p><p>"I figure we can either circle back and get a car and have lunch at the Dragonfly or we can get burgers at Luke's. Your choice." said Rory stopping and turning to Logan. "Either is really fine with me."</p><p>"How about Luke's? It's near the market if I remember." said Logan. "And we can pick up ingredients after on the way back home."</p><p>"Cool." said Rory, leading the way to her favorite diner. Passing Babette and Morey, "Hey guys!"</p><p>"Hi Dollface!" said Babette greeting Rory. "And hey handsome! Getting some lunch?"</p><p>"Yep." said Rory. "How's the new kitten?"</p><p>"Pomegranate is doing realy well." said Babette. Morey gives Babette a look. "Actually we should be getting back to her. See you later, Rory...and Logan."</p><p>"Bye Babette." said Logan.</p><p>Rory leads Logan into the diner. "So we can grab a table or sit at the counter." says Rory offering Logan the choice. "My usual option is a table."</p><p>"So a table it is." says Logan. They both sit at a nearby empty table when Luke walks up to them.</p><p>"Hey you two. The usual, Rory?" asks Luke. Rory nods. "And Logan, not sure what you eat."</p><p>"How about whatever she's getting?" asked Logan. "Thanks Luke."</p><p>"Not a problem." Luke walks away and gives the order to Caesar. After a few minutes passes, Luke returns with two cheeseburgers and two orders of chili-cheese fries. "Enjoy...it's on the house for my favorite stepdaughter." Luke says giving Rory a wink before walking away.</p><p>Rory laughs before eating a fry. "Not sure I've ever seen you eat chili-cheese fries. I probably should have warned you."</p><p>Logan laughs. "Not my usual fare, but think I'll survive." Biting into a fry, "These are actually really good."</p><p>"I know." says Rory, taking a bite of burger. "One of my favorite meals.</p><p>After lunch and Rory giving Luke a heads up they would take care of dinner tonight, Logan and Rory head to Taylor's Market. "So what's your plan for dinner, Huntzberger?" Rory said jokingly. "I don't think they sell lobsters here."</p><p>"Honestly, I was thinking the paella that I made when we visited here your senior year." said Logan, picking out ingredients. "Your mom seemed to love it. Do you think Luke will like it?"</p><p>"Yeah, he eats almost anything these days." said Rory. "I think Mom's broken him a little from all the health food."</p><p>Logan laughed, not at all surprised. "You two have that affect on a lot of people?"</p><p>"Basically everyone we know." says Rory. "Though you do realize you paired this with wine last time and I don't think there's any in the house. Plus I can't really drink now."</p><p>"You question me, Ace?" says Logan, putting the ingredients they picked up at the checkout. "There's two bottles in my suitcase you somehow didn't see and I picked up this." Logan holds up a bottle of sparkling cider. "I think we should be set."</p><p>"Well, hello Rory." says Taylor, taking over at the checkout. "And your fellow."</p><p>"Hey Taylor. Do you remember Logan?" said Rory. "I think you two met once."</p><p>"Yes, just couldn't place his name. Nice to see you again Logan." Taylor gives Rory a questioning look. While his memory might be going a little these days, he hadn't seen Logan in town recently. "Well your total will be $35.19."</p><p>Logan hands over two 20's. When receiving the change, he tosses the rest in the tip jar on the counter before picking up the bags. "I got the bags."</p><p>Making a quick stop at the flower market for flowers for the night's dinner table, Rory and Logan head back her house to start getting things ready for the night's dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorelai entered the house to the sounds of laughing coming from the kitchen. Considering everything that had went down in the past 24 hours, she was happy to hear it. She had gotten Michel to cover for her as she wanted to get home a little early to make sure everything was alright. She laid her things in the foyer and walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good." The sight of Logan standing there cooking in her kitchen while Rory helped took her back about a decade to another night they had spent in the house.</p><p>"I see that look in your eyes, Mom." said Rory, giggling a little. "Having a flashback of sorts?"</p><p>"You caught me." said Lorelai. "The paella was delicious last time. I feel spoiled to get it again."</p><p>Rory pours her mom a glass of the wine. "Logan even brought some wine from France. Almost reminds me of when you and Dad came back from Paris."</p><p>Lorelai had to keep herself from choking. "When we announced we got married? I almost can't believe you remember that. We were only married a few months. Though speaking of your dad, have you told him the news?" said Lorelai. "I mean you probably should."</p><p>"I called him earlier, before we started dinner. The phone went to the voicemail. I'll try again tomorrow." said Rory, tossing the salad she had chopped the ingredients for and taking a sip of the sparkling cider in her glass. Lorelai raised an eye until Rory pointed to the bottle of sparkling cider on the counter.</p><p>"Okay, what smells so good?" says Luke, entering the kitchen. "And I love you guys, but it's almost freaky to see someone cooking here that's not me."</p><p>"Oh hush." said Lorelai. "I cook all the time."</p><p>"Tater tots and frozen pizzas don't count." said Luke shaking his head. "Nor do poptarts or beefaroni."</p><p>"I have to stir beefaroni. It's totally cooking." said Lorelai, only mock protesting. This ended up making Rory and Logan both laugh. "And I've managed the art of knowing when the tots are done before the smoke alarm goes off."</p><p>Luke shakes his head at Lorelai. "Anyways, Logan, anything I can do? If not, if there's time, I might grab a quick shower so I don't smell like burgers."</p><p>"I like when you smell like burgers though." commented Lorelai.</p><p>"We got about ten minutes, Luke, on the food." said Logan, trying to forget what Lorelai just said. "So probably enough time."</p><p>As Luke heads up the stairs, Lorelai asks, "So what have you two been up to today? Rory already shot me a text that she told my mother about the news, which almost cost me to faint at work."</p><p>"Well, you should know I also told my dad." Logan said, checking on the food and tossing some bread under the broiler. "He was hot and cold about it, but I think he'll come around. Honor has only had one grandchild - a daughter - and I think he's hoping for a grandson to take over after me." Logan sighed. "So hopefully he'll adjust and not meddle."</p><p>Luke came back down the stairs right as the food was hitting the table and Lorelai had finished setting the table. "I must have excellent timing." Luke joked, sitting down. "Lorelai mentioned your paella is excellent. I can't wait to try it."</p><p>During dinner, Lorelai and Luke spoke about their day between bites of food. "You wouldn't believe Kirk's arguing the price of toast again..." "Michel thought he saw the bathrobe bandits again..." "Ms Patty was talking about joining a dating site..." "Andrew and Gypsy were seen at Casey's bar last night..." being tidbits from the conversation.</p><p>"Why don't I clean up?" offered Luke. "I didn't help in anyways, so it seems fair."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Rory. "We did make a bit of a mess."</p><p>"It's fine." said Luke, waving them out of the room. "I actually find it a bit relaxing."</p><p>"You're strange." said Lorelai jokingly. "You two have any plans for tonight? I mean of course I don't expect you guys to want to hang out with me...just asking."</p><p>"Oh, Mom." said Rory giving Lorelai a hug. "Why don't we put a movie in? It'll feel like old times."</p><p>"Honestly, that sounds nice." said Logan.</p><p>"I'll get the popcorn then...and the red vines." said Lorelai, walking back into the kitchen. "I'm trusting you and Rory to pick a good movie."</p><p>"Fine...but bring poptarts too? And coffee?" asked Rory, sorting through some movies in the living room.</p><p>"I forgot how shocking it is how much you two can eat." said Logan, laughing. "Where should I sit? I don't want to take anyone's spot or anything?"</p><p>"Honestly anywhere." said Rory choosing a movie and sitting it out. "How about on the couch with me? I can be in the middle. Luke will likely go to bed right after the dishes are done."</p><p>Two hours later, Rory is asleep on the couch. Lorelai looks over at Logan, "Just tell me you won't break her heart this time." asks Lorelai.</p><p>"I won't, Lorelai. I really love her and I really want to be a father to her baby." said Logan, trying to reassure Lorelai. "I never really meant to before. Just it seems a series of bad timing."</p><p>"That is true. Just your parents have had a tendency to meddle." says Lorelai, standing and stretching. "Which of us do you think should wake her?"</p><p>"I got it." said Logan. Lorelai nods and heads up the stairs to bed. Logan looks down at Rory lovingly and picks her up and carries her to her room. Getting her as settled in bed as possible with clothes on, he slips off her shoes before putting the blankets over her and giving her a kiss. "Goodnight Rory." Logan slips into pajamas before settling into the trundle. Before falling asleep, he leaned over and gave Rory's stomach a kiss. "I love you as much as I love your mom." Logan laid back down and went to sleep, sleeping more restfully than he had in awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke with start, feeling nauseous. She raced for the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up. Lorelai had said morning sickness hadn't been too bad for her, so Rory kept up hopes it wouldn't be too bad for her either. Sitting back against the the wall, she couldn't help but think of how Logan was here and wanted to be here for her and the baby. And with that in mind, how had she made it into bed last night...she couldn't remember the end of the movie. She would have to ask him about it later.</p><p>After another round of vomiting, the nausea subsided enough for her to carefully walk back to her room. Logan sat awake at her desk using his laptop. "I'm sorry if I woke you." said Rory, gingerly sitting down on her bed. "Seems baby here wanted to see if she could make me project vomit first thing in the morning."</p><p>"It's okay." said Logan, turning towards Rory. "I usually get up pretty early anyways. I was just checking out some apartments and real estate openings."</p><p>"Oh yeah." said Rory, leaning back on her bed. "See anything good?"</p><p>"A few interesting...let me get you a glass of water." Logan went and fetched Rory a glass of water, grateful most everything in the kitchen was the same as it was years ago. "I think it depends on where we want to live honestly and how permanent of a housing decision we want to make. As I was talking yesterday, business for me is in Hartford...but it's not really that far of a commute if you'd like to stay in Stars Hollow."</p><p>"I mean, that wouldn't be quite fair to you." said Rory. "I mean it probably would be easier to have my mom and Luke around..."</p><p>"Then as far as I'm concerned, it's settled." said Logan. "At least I'll finally get to witness some of these crazy town events you used to talk about. Plus the town meeting I attended years ago was hilarious. Taylor is crazy."</p><p>"That's one way to put it." said Rory, laughing a little. "So what do you think our options around here are? I do want to try to help pay for it once the book earnings come in."</p><p>"Whatever you want." said Logan. "I noticed one property open. It seems it's nicknamed the 'Twickham' house? It does sound like it has plenty of space as we both might want home offices."</p><p>"You're really thinking this all through, aren't you?" said Rory, getting up and sitting on Logan's lap. "You don't think we're moving a little too fast? You've been in town two days and we're already talking houses."</p><p>"I just know I want you, Rory." said Logan. "Plus I want everything to be settled before the baby comes and for us to be nice and settled. You know I just like to make you happy."</p><p>"You know Luke almost bought that house for Mom years ago? Mom just liked this house too much to want to move." said Rory. "So it would be a little funny if we ended up living there." Rory glanced at the screen at the listing Logan was looking at. "There are a lot of bedrooms. Hopefully this isn't your way of saying you want a ton of kids."</p><p>"I can't say I'd be upset if we had a large family..." said Logan, "but honestly I think that's more of your decision as you are the one going through the pregnancies. I only get to be a part of the fun part. If all else fails, we just have a couple extra guest rooms for visitors. Colin and Finn are going to want to visit and be 'uncles' to this baby, you have your grandmother who might like to come to town,..."</p><p>"You can stop talking, Huntzberger, you talked me into it." said Rory laughing and giving Logan a kiss. "So who's the real estate agent?"</p><p>"A Lavie Anders? Interesting name." said Logan. "There's a number listed. Why don't I text it and see when she can next show us the house?"</p><p>"Sounds good." says Rory. "I think I hear Mom and Luke up. We probably should make a presence for breakfast. Plus I need coffee."</p><p>"I swear my coffee consumption tripled after I met you, Ace." said Logan, pulling on some clothes. "Let's go."</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, they weren't surprised when Lorelai greeted them each with a cup of coffee. "Hey, good morning to you two. Luke had to get to the diner early to meet the bread man and I forgot I had a meeting with Tom bright and early." Lorelai started getting her things together. "See you guys later. You can come by the inn for lunch later if you want!" Lorelai hurried out.</p><p>"So how much coffee has she had this morning?" asked Logan, a little amazed.</p><p>"Knowing her this long, probably a whole pot." said Rory laughing and sipping at her coffee. "Cereal or poptarts? It's too early to cook."</p><p>"Why not poptarts?" said Logan. "I could never find them in London, at least not in the good flavors."</p><p>Rory tossed him a package. "Then eat up!"</p><p>Sitting down at the table with Logan, they sipped at their coffee and started eating their breakfast pastries. Logan's phone beeped. Looking down, Logan said "It's Lavie Anders. That was fast. She can show us the house in about an hour. Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds good. Even enough time for showers. This process is going much faster than I would have ever thought." said Rory. "Are you still serious about all this?"</p><p>"Considering I just texted her we'd be there, what do you think?" said Logan, leaning over and giving Rory a kiss. "First one to finish eating gets the first shower and the hot water!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast was finished, Logan conceded and let Rory grab the first shower while finishing checking his emails. He knew he would have to eventually make an appearance in Hartford for work and to deal with Mitchum some more...but it was going to wait until at least Monday, meaning he had the rest of the week off. Looking at a calendar on his phone, he couldn't believe it was already Wednesday. He would need to ask Rory later what time her doctor appointment was tomorrow.</p><p>Rory finished with her shower and came back to her room to get dressed. Logan left to take his, both laughing as they realized Logan had only ever shared a bathroom with Rory and never with four people in total. Rory realized she hadn't told Paris the news and figured she ought to a quick call.</p><p>"Hey, it's Paris." said Paris, answering the phone.</p><p>"Is that how you always answer your phone?" Rory asked, giggling a little.</p><p>"Yes, Rory, I stay busy. You know that. I supposed there's a reason you called?" said Paris sounding busy and a little annoyed. "Work doesn't just stop around here at the clinic."</p><p>"Yeah I get that...just I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." said Rory, figuring Paris would kill her if she dawdled with the news.</p><p>"It's Logan's, huh?" said Paris. Rory could hear the sound of typing in the background.</p><p>"H-How do you know?" said Rory, confused.</p><p>"It's always Logan with you, Gilmore." said Paris sounding rushed. "While I have questions and concerns, can we talk later? I have a high profile couple here."</p><p>"Sure, that's fine. Bye Paris." said Rory, hanging up the phone. Rory sometimes wondered why she stayed friends with Paris all these years, but it was nice to tell someone else and figured Paris should at least be on the short list.</p><p>Rory was still getting ready when Logan returned and they both got dressed, falling right back into the lifestyle of living together like no time at all had passed. Logan even being able to predict what Rory would ask him to hand her. They finished dressing quickly and got over to the Twickham house.</p><p>"That must be our realtor." said Rory quietly to Logan, walking up to the house. "She seems friendly from here at least."</p><p>"Hi Rory, Hi Logan" said Lavie Anders as she saw the cute young couple walk up. "Hope your trip here was safe."</p><p>"It was and thanks for asking, but I live just over there." Rory pointed towards her house, though it wasn't quite possible to see from where she was standing. "So pretty short trip."</p><p>"That's great! So why don't you two take a look around and I'll meet you in the kitchen after?" said Lavie. "I always figure a couple wants to get a feel of the house without feeling like someone is staring over their shoulders."</p><p>"Thanks." said Rory, walking into the house with Logan. "Wow, this place is even bigger than I remember."</p><p>"You've been here before?" said Logan, curious. "Did you know a previous owner well?"</p><p>"Back when Mr Twickham owned it, think I was here a couple times to say goodbye. Don't ask." said Rory. "And then it was a museum for a little while after his death. Again don't ask. Another one of Taylor's ideas really. It was a massive fail...like most of Taylor's ideas."</p><p>"You definitely have to tell me about this later." whispered Logan.</p><p>Rory and Logan walk slowly around the first floor. As advertised, there was two spaces for an office on the first floor along with a living room, kitchen, dining room, and small sun-room. There was only a one car garage, but Rory thought they could fight over it later. Up on the second floor, there was a generous master with an attached bathroom. Then three more bedrooms, plus a small little room Rory thought might make a nice home library, plus two more bathrooms.</p><p>Coming back down the stairs, Logan asked, "So what do you think? I wouldn't want to pick a place you don't like."</p><p>"Honestly, I love it. I keep imagining what I would do with each room." said Rory. "Though I might fight you for the back office by the sun-room."</p><p>"It's yours if we get the house." said Logan. "The front one was nice and you'll probably use a home office more than me anyways."</p><p>"You're too good to me, Huntzberger." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "Let's go talk to Lavie."</p><p>Rory and Logan find Lavie in the kitchen sitting on a bar stool. She seemed to be flipping through something on her phone. Lavie looks up and startles a little. "Oh didn't think you guys would be done already. So what did you think of the house?"</p><p>"Honestly we love it." said Rory.</p><p>"Well as the house has come down in price after it's had offers and no one go through with a purchase, I doubt the sellers will come down much on the price." said Lavie, pocketing her phone. "I'm not sure if you guys want to try to go lower."</p><p>"Honestly, the price is fine." said Logan. "It looks well worth it."</p><p>"That's great. Well I brought the papers to sign in case you two were interested." said Lavie, getting a folder out of her briefcase. "You can sign them now or drop them off anytime."</p><p>"I think we're good to sign them now." Logan looks at Rory and she nods in agreeance.. "I can email you anything extra you need later."</p><p>"Sounds great." says Lavie. "I hope you two get the place and are happy here!"</p><p>As they are signing the papers, Rory asks, "So Lavie Anders, I assume you are new around here. No offense, just haven't heard that name and it's more unique."</p><p>"Thanks and yes. I just recently moved with my husband and daughter." said Lavie. "He works in Westbridge, so we don't always see each other much, but Stars Hollow was too nice of a town not to live in."</p><p>With the papers signed, Lavie organized them back together and put them back in the folder. "So I'll get these in and give you a call when I know if the seller accepts or not. I noticed you both put down numbers - which of you should I give a call?"</p><p>"Either one would be fine." said Logan.</p><p>"Okay then, hopefully I can let you know in a day or two." said Lavie. "You guys can go ahead...I need to stay and lock up."</p><p>Rory and Logan walk back through the town. "I can't believe we just made an offer on a house together." said Rory. "This is so much to happen in just a day."</p><p>"If it's too much..." started Logan.</p><p>"No it's fine." said Rory. "Just feels like my head's spinning a little. It all makes perfect sense and I do want to be with you. I just didn't think two days ago this would all be happening."</p><p>"Well it is." said Logan. "I'm here as long as you want me to be."</p><p>Rory laughs. "That would be nice. It's near lunchtime...let's go eat at the Dragonfly. Sookie's back and is an amazing chef."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." says Logan. "Let's head back and get the car and you can show me where it is."</p><p>Rory and Logan join hands and walk back to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory leads Logan into the Dragonfly Inn. "I'm not sure you ever got to see this place. We were so rarely in Stars Hollow together."</p><p>"Actually I was here once. When your mom wrote you that letter. Remember when I was trying to get you to talk to me and I showed up with that letter your mom had signed." said Logan. "And come to think of it, you never did tell me what it said. I just know you were at least willing to talk to me after."</p><p>"I probably still have it somewhere." said Rory with a laugh. "I'll show it to you next time I come across it."</p><p>"Hey guys!" said Lorelai walking up to Logan and Rory. "I was hoping you guys would show up for lunch here. Sookie's been going nuts in the kitchen since she got back and maybe you two can distract her."</p><p>"We can certainly try." said Rory. "But no idea how well that will work."</p><p>Lorelai leads Rory and Logan into the kitchen. "Hey Sookie, guess who's here?"</p><p>Sookie whips around quickly with a pan and just manages to clear the counter to sit it down before running over to Rory. "Rory! It's great to see you!" Sookie gives Rory a hug. "And hi Logan. What are you guys doing here?" Sookie gives Lorelai a look as Lorelai hadn't filled her in on this yet.</p><p>"Mom invited us for lunch. Hopefully that's okay." said Rory.</p><p>"It's more than okay!" said Sookie. "Go find yourselves seats in the dining room and I'm bringing out all your favorites! Let's see, taquitos, mac&amp;cheese, chicken fingers,...spring rolls too and blinis..."</p><p>Lorelai laughs. "I'll try to rein her in. Go enjoy."</p><p>Rory shows Logan into the dining room where they take a small table by the window. "She's not really going to make all that food, is she?" said Logan. A server quickly comes by with two glasses of iced tea. "Guess this is the place we don't even have to order."</p><p>"Knowing Sookie, probably, unless Mom can talk her out of it." said Rory with a laugh and taking a sip of her tea. "Sookie makes the best iced tea."</p><p>"This place is really cute." said Logan looking around. "Surprised your mom never added on. This place had to be successful."</p><p>"Well actually...she is. She's creating a little spa annex closer to town. Michel is going to run it." said Rory, making space as another server shows up with the first wave of food. "I really do hope you're hungry!"</p><p>After lunch, Logan and Rory are driving back. "Okay I never want food again...or until dinner at least." Logan laughs. "I can't believe she even made three different desserts. I'm going to gain 50 lbs here easily."</p><p>"Well it can match the weight I'm going to gain with this little guy." says Rory, patting her stomach. "We can match."</p><p>"Sure Ace." says Logan. His phone rings. "Hey can you check who that is? I hate picking up while driving."</p><p>"Sure." Rory picks up the phone from the cup-holder. "Oh no...it's Shira. Should I answer?"</p><p>"Nah." said Logan, making a turn. "I will talk to her later. Dad's just probably told her the news. Speaking of the baby, what time is your appointment tomorrow? I'd like to be there with you."</p><p>"It's at 10am." said Rory. "You don't have to go unless you want to. I want you to...but you don't have to."</p><p>"I want to." said Logan, reassuringly. "I want to be there for everything - or at least everything you want me there for. I'm guessing tomorrow is just a checkup?"</p><p>"Yeah basically. I should be getting my first ultrasound, so we'll get our first image of the baby." said Rory. "Though I mean it's smaller than a bean right now."</p><p>"Little bean!" said Logan. "I'm so nicknaming the baby that until we know more."</p><p>"Terrible nickname!" exclaimed Rory. "Though Little Bean is better than just referring it to the baby. Mom might kill you though for that name."</p><p>"It'll be worth it." said Logan still laughing. "Any stops you'd like to make?"</p><p>"Actually the bookstore. Andrew has a book in I keep meaning to pick up." said Rory. "It's just up ahead and on the right."</p><p>Logan and Rory head into Andrew's bookstore. "Hey Andrew!" says Rory when she notices the owner.</p><p>"Hey Rory. I have that book right here." says Andrew, picking up a book from under the counter. "It'll be $15 even." Rory pays and her and Logan walk back out.</p><p>"Anything else?" says Logan, putting an arm around Rory. "There's the market up ahead if you're getting any cravings yet."</p><p>"You're getting way into this pregnancy." said Rory. "But honestly yeah, been starting to crave fruit - apples to be precise."</p><p>"Apples?" Logan joked, "Never saw you eat much fruit, but seems like such an interesting craving."</p><p>"It's what Mom craved with me." said Rory with a shrug, walking into the market. "Plus it's not like I never ate fruit ever when you knew me, Logan."</p><p>Rory picks out a few apples and puts them in a bag before noticing Ms Patty. "Hey Ms Patty."</p><p>"Hey Dear." said Patty, taste testing a plum. "Well you and your mother were rarely one for fruit."</p><p>"It's just apples!" said Rory. "No big deal."</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure." says Ms Patty. "See you later dear...oh and bye Logan."</p><p>After checking out, Logan and Rory walk back to her house. "Told you that you rarely eat fruit." said Logan.</p><p>"I didn't know that rarely, geez." said Rory defensively. "Hopefully Ms Patty won't make a big deal out of it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hope you guys are cool with Chinese takeout." said Lorelai, walking into the house. She had texted and said she would bring home dinner hours ago. "Hey guys." she said seeing Rory and Logan in the living room.</p><p>"I think you bought everything on the menu, Mom." said Rory getting up. "Two big bags full of food for four people?"</p><p>"I like leftover Chinese...it gets stale and I like it that way." said Lorelai, defending her choice though it had been more figuring it would be easier to get one of pretty much everything instead of guessing at what everyone would want.</p><p>"Luke is going to freak when he sees all this food." said Rory, unpacking the bags onto the kitchen table. "He called a few minutes ago and said he'd be heading this way soon. Guess he let Caesar talk him into letting him close instead."</p><p>"What about Luke?" said Luke entering the back door. "And I trust Caesar all the time."</p><p>Lorelai laughed grabbing the plates out of the cabinet. "Uh-huh, sure. That's why you still get up and be there for all your deliveries instead of delegating some. Everyone sit and eat."</p><p>"So Mom, you might as well know now - Logan and I made an offer on a house today." said Rory, in between bites of food.</p><p>"Really? Where?" Lorelai tried to feign indifference. "I'd like to see it if possible."</p><p>"Well you actually know what it looks like, Lorelai. It's the Twickham house." said Logan, expertly using chopsticks.</p><p>"Really?" said Luke, surprised. "I am always surprised no one has ever bought that house. Well since I almost did at least."</p><p>"Yeah, we got a pretty good price on it. The realtor said she would let us know when she heard something." said Rory. "I mean it could be a few days and then who knows how long until we can move in..."</p><p>"Stop hinting." said Lorelai, chucking. "You two are both welcome to stay here as long as it takes - or at least until you both get sick of sharing your small room."</p><p>"True that." said Rory, snatching up an egg roll.</p><p>Everyone finished dinner and once things were put away, Rory and Logan retired to her room for the evening. "Mom totally couldn't hide being happy we weren't moving far away." said Rory, settling down on her bed.</p><p>"Think she was afraid I would talk you into moving across the country?" said Logan, straightening up the blankets on the trundle before lounging with Rory on the bed.</p><p>"Well you did almost try once." said Rory jokingly. "I think she figured we would end up in Hartford or possibly even NYC. While she had big dreams for me traveling everywhere, I always felt the most comfortable here. I still hope you're okay with living here."</p><p>"Like I said before, it's not that far from Hartford. And it's probably best to have family around." Logan remembered something. "Did Emily actually go through with the sale of the house? Is she still living in Nantucket?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory. "She seems to like it there and even got a job at a museum, believe it or not. As for the house, I think she keeps being afraid she'll lose too much of Richard by selling. Guess Mom and Luke will inherit it one day. Mom likes it here, so I guess she'll be the one to sell."</p><p>Logan's phone beeped. "It's Colin and Finn...think we should answer?" said Logan.</p><p>"Sure go for it." said Rory. "Would be nice to hear from the boys. Put it on speakerphone so we can both talk." Logan did as requested. "Hello Colin, Hello Finn!"</p><p>"Our Rory, how we have missed you." said Finn teasingly. "Can't believe you chose Logan over me."</p><p>"Don't pout." said Colin. "It's not like we didn't know they would end up together at some point."</p><p>Logan couldn't resist laughing. "So how's it going in London? Hopefully everything went smoothly."</p><p>"All smooth." said Colin. "Your stuff was shipped as of this morning."</p><p>"That's fast!" said Rory. "You two work quick."</p><p>"All the best for our boy Logan." said Finn. "Now we're all awaiting the news of what's going on."</p><p>Logan looked at Rory with a 'should we tell them' kind of look. Rory shrugged and mimed 'why not.'</p><p>"I'm pregnant." said Rory. "It's Logan's."</p><p>"Oh what the scandal." said Colin. "How did the Huntzberger's take it?"</p><p>"Surprisingly well - my dad at least." said Logan. "I'll get with the other later. He's likely told her anyways."</p><p>"So anyways, we won't keep you two." said Colin. "We do want to come and visit soon though. At least one more Life and Death Brigade get-together before one of us becomes a dad. Not sure we ever thought you would be the first, Logan."</p><p>"Sure thing Colin." said Logan laughing at his friends - they hadn't matured since college and likely never would.</p><p>"Bye Colin, Bye Finn!" said Rory.</p><p>"Why does she always say bye to you first?" Finn said as Logan hung up, making both Rory and Logan crack up.</p><p>"They will certainly be a handful." said Logan. "Hopefully this town can deal with them. Luckily we showed up late last time."</p><p>"They'll deal. Nothing else, we can sic them on Taylor." said Rory.</p><p>"Good idea!" said Logan.</p><p>Rory and Logan fall asleep still talking about all the antics of the Life and Death Brigade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Logan and Rory rushed through breakfast and usual morning activities to be at the doctor's office early. They were both curious to see their baby.</p><p>Sitting in the waiting room Rory flipped through the magazines laid out. "I swear it's some sort of conspiracy to leave out very old magazines to make patients more bored and stressed before they actually get to see the doctor."</p><p>Logan looked up from his phone. "You're the one who wanted to get here an hour early..."</p><p>"Don't start with me Huntzberger! Plus I figure there would be paperwork..." Logan gave Rory a look. "Okay, fine, I hate the idea of being late. Happy?" said Rory, mock pouting.</p><p>Logan leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Just now we got to wait patiently as there were people here before us."</p><p>After what seemed like forever to both Rory and Logan, a nurse stepped out and called Rory's name. Rory and Logan walked up and were led to a small room to the left. "The doctor will be in a moment. You can slip into this gown. And Sir, if you wouldn't mind,..." the nurse said.</p><p>Rory cut off the nurse. "It's really okay if he stays. He's the father."</p><p>"Oh, just you were here alone last time..." said the nurse, apologetic. "Sorry about that." The nurse left and closed the door.</p><p>Rory switched into the gown shortly before the doctor knocked. "Hello Miss Gilmore, nice to see you in again. And this is?"</p><p>"This is the baby's father, Logan." said Rory, introducing Logan. "And Logan this is Dr Carter."</p><p>After the doctor and Logan had exchanged pleasantries, the doctor asked Rory a series of questions. "Okay, so why don't we get to the part you both are waiting for...let's see if we can get a look at the baby." said the doctor, putting the chart down and getting the tube of gel and sonogram machine ready.</p><p>"Our first look at Little Bean!" said Rory, looking at the monitor. "Sorry, Dr Carter, just what we started calling the baby to stop calling it well 'the baby'."</p><p>"No judgement from me." said the doctor, trying to get the best angle for the new parents to be. "So far everything looks nice and healthy. Should I print off a copy?"</p><p>"We would love that." said Logan.</p><p>"Okay, let me print it off. While you wait, you can get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby with it." said the doctor, getting up to go.</p><p>Rory gets dressed and walks out to the lobby where the nurse hands her the envelope containing the photo. "Thanks!" said Rory before her and Logan walk out and back to the car.</p><p>"Anything you want on the way home?" says Logan. "I know your mom will be dying to see that...but we should have a few hours to kill."</p><p>"I know I'm starving. Let's grab some lunch somewhere - anywhere." said Rory. "Oh, Jojo's, horrible food, but a fiesta burger sounds good."</p><p>"I'm almost afraid of what that is, but why not?" said Logan. "I've never backed down from a challenge so far.</p><p>"Thing is it's to-go." said Rory. "So we'll have to find a place outdoors to eat or go back home." Rory thinks for a moment. "It's not too cold out yet. Let's eat in the gazebo!"</p><p>"Sounds like a good plan." says Logan. "How about you get the food, I hit the bakery over there for food, and we meet up at the gazebo?"</p><p>"I like how you think!" says Rory, already walking to Jojo's.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Rory and Logan meet up at the gazebo. "So I got two fiesta burgers, a large fries, a chocolate shake, and an iced tea. What did you score?"</p><p>"Wait, why did I get desserts if you was going to get a shake?" said Logan laughing as he sat down on the bench Rory was sitting on.</p><p>"Because I wanted both?" said Rory. "Now hush and eat your burger and then you can show me what you got for dessert." Logan hushes and they both sit and eat their burgers, enjoying people watching and making quiet comments about what's going on around them. After finishing up the last of her burger, "So what did you get for dessert?"</p><p>"Well while I was there, I heard talk they had a couple new bakers. An older man who makes stuff like cakes, fruit crisps, and fudge - so I went for a couple kinds of fudge. Hopefully enough to take some home for Lorelai and Luke. The other baker is a woman who does cake pops." Logan opens his bag and present all the treats. "I got several of the cake pops too as I figured one almost didn't look like enough."</p><p>"You're the perfect man for getting treats." says Rory, giving Logan a kiss.</p><p>After enjoying what they could eat of the treats, they repacked what wasn't eaten back in the Weston's bag and headed towards home. "All the sweets were so delicious. I will definitely be stopping in to meet those two people later." said Rory. "Surprised Mom hadn't heard word of it first." Rory stopped watching Ms Patty and Babette and whispering up ahead. "Tell me I'm crazy and there haven't been people giving me some strange looks today."</p><p>"Well I could say that, Ace, but I've noticed it a few times." said Logan. "Are we the new town gossip?"</p><p>"Likely." said Rory. "Guess we need to either try to ignore it or eventually tell them. I vote for trying to ignore it for now."</p><p>"Whatever you want." said Logan, holding hands with Rory as they finish the walk to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening passed in the Gilmore house pretty quietly. Lorelai got stuck in a meeting with Tom that ran late and Luke got stuck at the diner when Caesar had to leave early. So Rory and Logan ordered a pizza and just relaxed in the living room. During the last of the movie, Lorelai and Luke arrived home around the same time out on the porch.</p><p>"Oh hey...funny seeing you here" Lorelai joked. "Why are you standing outside?"</p><p>"Oh, hey Lorelai. Just I don't know...uhm...examining the porch railings. Just need to make sure it's safe out here." said Luke, walking over to pretend to look at a railing.</p><p>"Oh, that's why you just did that a couple months ago...and why you are doing it now in the dark." said Lorelai, laughing. "You're afraid to go in there aren't you? You do kow it's your house too?"</p><p>"Yeah, just well, I was afraid of catching them doing...anything." said Luke, obviously embarrassed.</p><p>"And you think they would just hook up on our couch, expecting us home anytime. Plus you say that like they aren't adults." said Lorelai. "Man up, Luke." She leads Luke into the house and spys the kids watching the end of a movie, snuggled together on the couch. "Hey guys."</p><p>"Hey Mom, hey Luke." said Rory. Logan gave a small wave at them both. "There's leftover pizza in the fridge if either of you are hungry."</p><p>"Oh, great, sounds good." says Luke as he turns to walk in the kitchen.</p><p>Rory gives Lorelai a funny look. Lorelai shrugs as if to say 'Men!' before following Luke. Rory couldn't help but snicker getting it.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Logan. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>"Oh, just Mom and Luke...I'll explain later." said Rory. "Maybe we ought to head into my...well our room and let them have the living room. We've essentially had it most of the afternoon and evening." Rory leads Logan into the kitchen. "Living room's free you guys." Luke gives Lorelai a stare. "We're probably going to go to bed soon anyways."</p><p>Shutting the door firmly to her room, Rory turns and walks over to where Logan is sitting on her bed. "I think Luke was afraid of walking in on us."</p><p>"He could have come in and watched the movie....OH!" said Logan getting it.</p><p>"Yeah he's not just used to having so many people in the house." said Rory. "He moved in after I was pretty much all the way moved out. He's just not used to extra people around and knowing what to do."</p><p>"I remember them dating and breaking up, then dating and breaking up." said Logan. "I'm not sure you ever really said when they got back together again."</p><p>"Shortly after I graduated." said Rory. "I think about time I left on that Obama gig. So they've been together awhile this time - though I still never got why they didn't go ahead and get married until recently. Then again I can't explain my mom."</p><p>Logan laughed. "Well I guess all that matters is that they are together now."</p><p>"Better late than never?" said Rory, a bit of a hint to her voice.</p><p>"Obviously!" said Logan, picking up the hint. "Guess they had to make up for lost time."</p><p>"How quiet do you think we can be?" says Rory, moving onto the trundle bed. "I think we need to make up for a little lost time as well...while we still have time."</p><p>"Oh good point." says Logan, taking off his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke early the next morning, laying next to Logan on the trundle on the floor. Last night had been amazing. Feeling a wave of nausea, Rory grabbed a robe and quickly hurried to the bathroom. This morning sickness thing was annoying. After a couple waves of vomiting, she cleaned her face and saw Lorelai in the kitchen. "Good morning Mom...I really hope that didn't take you."</p><p>"I was about half awake anyways, but I worry about you." said Lorelai. "Call it part of my job as your mom." Lorelai sits a cup of coffee down in front of each of them at the table. "Plus well the last couple days we haven't really had much of a chance to talk."</p><p>"That's true and I'm sorry about that." said Rory. "Just well I never thought Logan would show up nor leave Odette. I think part of me is still living in a bit of shock, though I'm happy."</p><p>"I'm just happy you're happy. Before you throw things at me, maybe a little cautious, but it's your life." said Lorelai. "So what have you two been up to? Besides buying a house?"</p><p>"I figured you would say we're moving to fast on that." said Rory, sipping at her coffee and nibbling on a poptart.</p><p>"You and Logan have tended to move fast." said Lorelai, sipping at her coffee as well. "But I get it, he needed a place to stay and well you guys do already have history. Plus the off-and-on thing with your father I always had..."</p><p>"Ok, so no more details." said Rory. "Not interested in that."</p><p>Lorelai laughed. "There's a bit of irony here, considering..." Lorelai pats Rory's stomach.</p><p>Rory rolls her eyes. "Just no one wants to hear about their parents doing it. Think about it."</p><p>Lorelai visibly shuddered. "Okay, good point. Anyways, who all knows at this point? About the baby I mean?"</p><p>"Let's see, besides the obvious of everyone in this household, Emily, Mitchum, likely Shira and Honor, Paris, Colin, Finn..." said Rory.</p><p>"Colin and Finn?" said Lorelai with a laugh. "They made the short list?"</p><p>"Little more like they called to say they had shipped Logan's stuff for him." said Rory. "And since they were already figuring something was up...and they are Logan's friends and sort of mine too, well figured it would be better to tell them."</p><p>"So what are the odds of them randomly showing up?" said Lorelai jokingly. "You mentioned that night a little while back - when I assume well the obvious."</p><p>"Yeah, they are funny in that way." said Rory. "But yeah, probably at some point in the near future they will likely wander through to taunt Logan if nothing else. Definitely by the time I have Little Bean."</p><p>"Little Bean?" said Lorelai with a snort. "That's the name for the baby?"</p><p>"Well it beats calling it 'the baby' every five minutes." said Rory defensively. "And well when we can find out the sex of the baby, then we'll go through baby names."</p><p>"You do have a point. Just that's hilarious." said Lorelai, wiping around some tears from laughing so hard. "So anything planned for today? It's Friday. This has seemed like such a long week."</p><p>"Not really. We're hoping to hear from the realtor soon." said Rory. "Though we will probably need to get someone to look at the house once we have the keys and see what repairs need to be done before we move in."</p><p>"I can do that." said Luke, walking through buttoning his flannel shirt. "I mean, I'd be happy to do that. Saves you some time and money."</p><p>"Thanks Luke." said Rory. "Guess that's one thing I can check off the list. I probably should go wake Logan."</p><p>"Good idea. I am going to walk over with Luke to well Luke's..." said Lorelai with a laugh. "and just have breakfast there. See you this evening?"</p><p>"Definitely!" said Rory, giving both Lorelai and Luke a hug. "At least if we get the house, we'll still be really close by. See you both later." Lorelai and Luke both leave. Rory walks back into her room where she sees Logan's awake.</p><p>"Hey, hopefully we didn't wake you." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss.</p><p>"It's okay." said Logan. "I heard you and your mom talking and didn't want to interrupt. But glad you're here. I got a text from Lavie Anders about the house telling me to give her a call as soon as we could."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So we definitely should call her back." said Rory. "I want to know the news!"</p><p>"Just waited until you were back so we would both hear the news, Ace." said Logan. "I'll dial and put it on speakerphone." Logan dials and Lavie answers after a couple rings.</p><p>"Hey good morning you two!" says Lavie cheerfully.</p><p>"Good morning to you too." says Rory. "We got a text there was news on the house?"</p><p>"Yep, your offer has been accepted." said Lavie. "I need you two to swing in and sign some paperwork. Since no one's living in the house and Logan's bank already cleared everything, the house is yours as soon as you want to pick up the keys. Why you need to come in - to sign the final papers."</p><p>"What...the house is ours already?" said Rory. "I mean I always thought these things took some time?"</p><p>"Well they typically do. But the seller was highly motivated and with Logan's credit and finances...let's go with I think the seller wanted to make sure you two wouldn't change your mind." said Lavie. "There's been so many people back out over the years. Nothing's wrong with the house though."</p><p>"We'll be by in a bit." says Logan, looking at Rory, who nods. "Thanks so much for everything."</p><p>"It's been my pleasure. See you two later." says Lavie, before ending the call.</p><p>"Well, Ace, the house is ours." said Logan. "Just getting someone to look for any repairs we need done. That and probably painting before moving in would be easier. Guess you can pull out your mom's old paint swatches."</p><p>"Yeah, knowing her they around." said Rory. "It certainly would be easier to move in furniture afterwards. Let's head over and get the keys...then we can look around the house and work on deciding colors as well. Oh and we'll need to furniture shop."</p><p>"It'll be fun." said Logan, giving Rory another kiss. "But you're right, let's get ready and go."</p><p>Logan and Rory both grab showers, clothes, and some poptarts before walking over to Lavie Ander's office.</p><p>"Hey you two. Figured you would be by shortly." said Lavie Anders. "So I have the final papers here for you two to sign."</p><p>While signing the papers, Rory notices a picture on Lavie's desk. "Your daughter I assume? She's very pretty."</p><p>"Yes, she is perfect." said Lavie. "But I bet all parents think their kids are perfect." Lavie collects the final papers and hands over two sets of keys. "So it's yours. Enjoy you two!"</p><p>"Thanks so much for making this such a fast process." said Logan.</p><p>"Hope to see you around town." said Rory, waving bye as they left her office.</p><p>Logan and Rory walk the short distance to the Twickham house. "I almost can't believe this place is ours!" said Rory, opening the door. "And that we will be living in Stars Hollow."</p><p>"Better believe it, Ace." said Logan, quickly grabbing Rory up in his arms and carrying her over the threshold before putting her down. "I've always wanted to do that!"</p><p>"Weirdo." says Rory, though it had been fun. "Wow, it's almost like this place has grown in size. How will we ever fill it up?" Seeing Logan raise an eye, Rory playfully swats at him. "Men! I'm already pregnant...."</p><p>"I'm just messing with you, Ace." said Logan. "Well the downstairs is pretty obvious and we already discussed. The master is obviously ours. Little Bean will get their own room. And for now, we can just have some guest rooms....and the little library you wanted upstairs."</p><p>"Feels weird to think I get a home office and a library." says Rory. "Though Mom's been saying for years my books need their own room." Rory and Logan both burst into laughter, both knowing how extensive Rory's book collection is.</p><p>"Hopefully we can squeeze some of my books in there as well." says Logan.</p><p>After a bit of walking through and light bickering on colors, Rory and Logan decide to wait on the paint colors for a day or two or at least until the house is checked out. Walking back through town, Logan grabs Rory's hand and leads her to and into the gazebo.</p><p>"Hey, Rory, there's something I have been debating asking you for the past couple days." says Logan, a bit nervous.</p><p>"What's up?" asks Rory. "You sound weird."</p><p>Logan pulls the ring box out of his pocket. "I've kept this around for years in the tiny hopes one day I would get a second try with you." Logan kneels on one knee. "Will you marry me, Rory?"</p><p>"I can't believe you kept it...and yes, Logan, I will." says Rory, slipping on the ring. "I love you."</p><p>"And I love you." says Logan getting back on both feet. "Figure we're doing this all a little out of order...but then again, when in our relationship have we done things normally?"</p><p>Rory laughs. "Very true. I can't wait to tell Mom and Luke."</p><p>"Why don't we call them and ask them to lunch? Maybe at the Dragonfly?" suggests Logan. "I mean we could wait until tonight or later....whatever you want."</p><p>"No, that's a really good idea." says Rory, already texting them both. "Plus we can give them the good news on the house." Rory's phone beeps. "Mom's cool with it and says it's perfect as Luke swung by to help her with the banister anyways."</p><p>"Well it's almost lunchtime." says Logan, glancing at his phone to see the time. "So let's go and share our happy news."</p><p>Rory spots Kirk quickly walking away from the gazebo. "Something tells me we might want to hurry on telling them..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling up to the Dragonfly, Logan turned to Rory to ask, "So what do you think Kirk is going to say? Or what he really saw?"</p><p>"Who knows?" said Rory. "It is Kirk and who knows how much people will believe him. Though he probably did you see you propose, so they might believe that."</p><p>"Well, I mean so what if he does say that?" said Logan. "As soon as your parents know and I'll text mine later...maybe call Emily...and really it'll be out anyways."</p><p>"Good point." said Rory. "Let's just get in and tell Mom and Luke as I would rather them hear it from me than someone else in town. Word spreads fast in this town."</p><p>"Let's go." said Logan, getting out of the car. Rory takes a moment to herself and removes her seatbelt and gets out. Logan and Rory walk into the Dragonfly. "Should I be scared of how much food Sookie will make us this time?"</p><p>Rory laughs. "That was her way of saying welcome back. Luke's also here and she'll calm down." Rory spots her mom and Luke already seated at a table. "Look's like they are waiting for us. Let's join them."</p><p>"Hey Rory, hey Logan." says Lorelai as Rory and Logan join them in the dining room. "We waited for you guys to order. Though we did already order Sookie's sweet tea for everyone." Lorelai says pointing at the glasses. "Sookie will likely be here any minute, might want to skim today's menu really fast."</p><p>Rory and Logan pick up their menus and barely get a chance to skim there before a server is at their table, clearly ordered there by Sookie. Everyone places their order. "So you wanted to meet us for lunch?" Lorelai said once the server leaves with the order. "Despite all the attempts, we barely get a lunch crowd, so should be private enough."</p><p>"Well, let's start with we got the house." said Logan, taking a sip of his glass of tea. "It's official. We have the keys and everything."</p><p>"Wow, that's fast!" said Lorelai. Luke looks shocked as well. "But I caught you said to start with..."</p><p>"There's no sense in hiding it." said Rory, smiling at Logan. "As of maybe thirty minutes ago, we're engaged." Rory shows Lorelai the ring. "Though we were seen by Kirk."</p><p>"I remember that ring! Isn't this the one from before?" said Lorelai, looking at the ring. "It's very pretty."</p><p>"Yes." said Logan. "Not that I wouldn't get her a new ring if she wanted, but I always kept this one hoping that one day we would be able to be together."</p><p>"Well congratulations." said Luke to the younger couple. "As fast as you two work, I am scared to ask if you already set a date."</p><p>"No, not yet." said Rory, turning to Logan. "Though might be better to be sooner than later, if you know what I mean. I would like to still be thin in the wedding photos." The food arrives and everyone hushes for a few minutes.</p><p>"Well, I can't say I'm not in a little shock all this is happening so fast." said Lorelai, glancing at Rory hoping she wasn't moving a little too fast. "But really depending on the location and guest list, it could be done soon." Lorelai pauses to take a bite of food.</p><p>"Honestly, I think the smaller the better." said Rory. "Unless you want to invite a bunch of people?" Rory asks the last part of Logan.</p><p>"Let's see, my parents if they want to come, Honor and her husband obviously, Colin, Finn, maybe Robert..." states Logan thinking of a few people. "I mean other than that I would be good."</p><p>"Same for me really. Mom, Luke..." Rory pauses to smile at Luke. "Grandma, Lane, Zach, Paris, Doyle if he wants to come, and maybe a few others. Maybe my dad and Gigi if they want to come."</p><p>"You can't forget half the town will want to come." Luke jokes. "I mean everyone loves you and your mom." Luke bites into his sandwich, laughing at how each time any event planned for either Gilmore, the entire town has practically rioted to get to be there.</p><p>"He has a point." said Lorelai. "Though at least everyone in town well lives in town. But it honestly depends on what you two want." Lorelai was filled with a bit of excitement thinking about her only daughter getting married.</p><p>"Well we are already about halfway through November." said Rory. "So maybe early December?"</p><p>"You know, that's funny. We just had a whole bunch of cancellations for December 3rd." said Lorelai, laughing. "It's a Saturday and probably would be easy for everyone...plus open rooms for guests. I mean if that's a good date for you guys."</p><p>"It sounds like fate." said Logan, holding on to Rory's hand. "Let's do it!"</p><p>"I agree." said Rory. "If it's not too big of a deal to hold onto some of those rooms."</p><p>"Not at all. I'll have Michel set back a few after lunch." said Lorelai. "Though since we're on the topic, where do you think you'd want to have the wedding? There's only three weeks to plan it."</p><p>"I've seen you plan faster parties, Mom." said Rory. "I mean you and Luke planned yours in a similar time frame. I think we can do it. Personally though it might be a little cold, it could be fun to get married in the gazebo."</p><p>"I have to admit that does sound picturesque." said Logan, taking a break from eating. "Maybe we could hand out blankets to the guests? Keep anyone from freezing?"</p><p>"That's a good idea!" said Lorelai. "Wow, with the house and the wedding, you two are going to be busy for awhile."</p><p>"Well busy is not always bad." Logan said. "Though I will need to show up in Hartford starting next week for business. Honestly, I trust you guys with the details. The only detail I care about it seeing Rory walk up the aisle."</p><p>"You're too good to me, Huntzberger." said Rory. "Even if I make you wear a pink tux?" Rory added jokingly.</p><p>"If it makes you happy." said Logan, slightly hoping she was kidding.</p><p>"Well if you two aren't busy, after lunch, I could let Caesar handle things a little longer at the diner and go ahead and get a look at the house." said Luke. "See what repairs will need to be done. I assume you two will want to move in at least by the wedding.</p><p>"That would be ideal." said Logan. "And thank you for doing this."</p><p>"Not a problem." said Luke looking at Rory. She had been almost like a daughter to him all the time he's known her. "Plus I mean I have looked at and in the house before, so I doubt it needs too much."</p><p>"Just realized we might have to run the wedding in the gazebo by Taylor." said Rory. "Guess we'll have to catch up to him sometime later."</p><p>"Well the town meeting's tonight." said Lorelai as a server comes by the clear the plates. "Plus it could essentially be an announcement to the town for the wedding. Everyone is likely speculating by now, so would just kill some of the rumors going around." Lorelai thinks for a moment. "Though you're telling Emily!"</p><p>Rory looks at Logan. "And you are definitely the one who's going to tell your parents!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple hours later, Luke joins Rory and Luke where they had been sitting on the swing in the garden. "So like I figured, everything is pretty good. There's a couple issues, but I'll talk to Tom about it and he can probably get it fixed early next week. Considering how much he's gotten paid to do work for me and Lorelai over the years, I'm sure I can talk him into getting it done immediately."</p><p>"Awesome!" said Rory, standing up and giving Luke a hug. "You're the best for this."</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing." said Luke, blushing a bit. "I figured it saves you guys a couple hundred bucks for nothing."</p><p>Logan groans. "Just got a text my stuff arrived. Now to figure out how to get it all over here. I hate to take up more room at your house, Luke."</p><p>"How much stuff is there?" asked Rory. "You mentioned you were giving Odette pretty much everything."</p><p>"Seems like from the text, just some boxes and suitcases. Clothes, books, that sort of stuff. I could just stash them in what will be my office here for now." said Logan. "Almost wish Colin and Finn were in town to move them though."</p><p>"I could help." said Luke, breaking into the conversation. "My truck is over at the diner."</p><p>"Are you sure?" said Logan. "You already did us this huge favor."</p><p>"It's fine." said Luke.</p><p>About an hour later, the three had made fairly quick work of getting all the shipped items moved to Rory and Logan's new house. "Okay, so I'm going to check in on Caesar...let's hope he didn't put frozen bananas back on the menu." said Luke, leaving.</p><p>"Good luck!" called out Rory. Turning to Logan, "Don't ask! I can't believe you kept Henry all these years."</p><p>"Oh, let's not insult Henry again." said Logan, looking at the suit of armor and laughing. "I've had him forever. Don't worry, he'll be in my office...or maybe a guest room if you are okay with it."</p><p>"I was kidding. Henry's cool." said Rory. "Though yeah, an office or a guest room would probably be the best spot for him. He used to scare the hell out of me walking through your loft in the middle of the night."</p><p>"I can't lie - he did that to me a few times after I first got him." said Logan with a laugh.</p><p>"So I can't believe you didn't have that much stuff to send." said Rory looking at maybe a dozen boxes and a few suitcases. "And I'm shocked Colin and Finn actually labeled them this well."</p><p>"What can I say?" said Logan. "Besides the ring you are making look beautiful and my pal Henry here, I'm not overly sentimental toward things. And they can be useful sometimes."</p><p>"I mean I probably have double this...but still this house is going to need quite a bit of stuff to fill." said Rory. "And a lot of furniture."</p><p>"Guess that's the plus of shopping online these days." said Logan. "We can shop and get it delivered and not even have to get out of bed." Logan winks at Rory. "Anyways, I think I'll toss these suitcases out of the way in one of the closets in the master and we can head back to your house."</p><p>After two trips and insisting on not letting Rory help, Logan finishes carrying the suitcases up the stairs. "So what's next?"</p><p>"Being honest, I probably should call my grandmother and you your parents." said Rory. "They will end up hearing at some point and best from us. Though my grandmother is going to kill me that so much has happened since I called her."</p><p>"Well we have had a busy couple days." said Logan, helping Rory up from a window sill she had been sitting. "Anything to do before we go and make the dreaded phone calls?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory, standing and stretching. "I'd like to go by Lane's. She should hear the news."</p><p>"Okay, let's go." said Logan. They drive over to Lane's as both are exhausted from moving stuff around. Rory knocks on the door.</p><p>Lane answers. "Hey Rory and Logan! Come in! Just be careful, the boys are building a mega-fort in the living room with Zach. Let's talk in the kitchen." Rory and Logan follow her into the kitchen, listening to the sounds of play and occasional shouts from children in the living room. "Hope you two are ready to get used to that." says Lane gesturing towards the other room. "So what's up?"</p><p>"Well, I thought you should know Logan and I are getting married." said Rory, showing Lane the ring. "And it will be in three weeks."</p><p>Lane looks at Rory in shock. "Wow. Where?"</p><p>"Hopefully in the gazebo in the town square." said Rory. "Figured it's pretty and if we're lucky, it won't be too cold." Rory pauses for a moment to let her friend digest the news. "And we bought a house."</p><p>"Oh my God, Rory." said Lane. "Where? How long until you move? I hate to say goodbye again!"</p><p>"Well, you will be welcome any time and it's within walking distance. The Twickham house." said Rory, answering Lane. "So I'll be in town."</p><p>"Are you okay Lane?" said Logan noticing Lane seemed a little pale.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." said Lane. "Just whoa, so much news. I just saw you the other day!"</p><p>"I get that." said Rory. "Might as add one one more on. Want to be my maid of honor?"</p><p>"Of course!" said Lane, giving Rory a hug. More shouts come from the living room. "I hate to rush you two, but I really ought to get in there before they tear the house down."</p><p>"It's okay, we were headed home and I just wanted to stop and fill you in." said Rory. "Give my love to Steve and Kwan."</p><p>"Will do." said Lane, walking the couple to the door. "Hopefully one day we can visit for more than ten minutes."</p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it." said Rory. Everyone exchanges goodbye and Logan and Rory walk a bit away. "Oh please let Little Bean be a girl!"</p><p>Logan laughs. "Wishing for a girl already?"</p><p>"Yeah, it sounds like it would be easier. Will be awhile before we can know." said Rory. "Just well my grandmother had a girl, my mom had a girl...so let's see if I continue the tradition. Okay, before I lose my nerve, let's go make those calls."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rory's Call to Emily</strong>
</p><p>"Hello, Rory." said Emily picking up on the second ring. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, Grandma." said Rory in response. "And so is Logan."</p><p>"I didn't know you two would still be together." said Emily. "It's always back-and-forth."</p><p>"Grandma, it's not why I called." said Rory. "I wanted to let you know we're getting married."</p><p>"What?" said Emily. "There's no way you two are engaged already."</p><p>"Well we are. It happened earlier today." said Rory, deciding to just be out with it. "Right after we officially bought a house together."</p><p>"Dare I ask where?" said Emily, sighing a little. "Probably far away from everyone?"</p><p>'Don't make me wish' thought Rory. "Actually here near Mom, in Stars Hollow." answered Rory.</p><p>"You two do more in three days than most couples do in three months." said Emily. "I'm almost scared there's more news on why you two are rushing everything."</p><p>"We've dated before and lived together." said Rory. "And well I figured it would be nice to get married before the baby comes."</p><p>"Well I've always liked Logan." said Emily. "What does your mother think about all this?"</p><p>"She just wants me to be happy, Grandma." said Rory. "I promise to call you soon with more news. Oh yeah and the wedding will be on December 3rd."</p><p>"Wait..that's three weeks. How are you going to plan a wedding in three weeks?" said Emily. "And to barely give your guests time to schedule that date..."</p><p>"I'm not going to argue." said Rory, a bit more forcefully than usual. "I hope you will come, but I got to go. Love you." Rory hangs up before Emily can continue arguing. She realizes she should call Paris as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rory's Call to Paris</strong>
</p><p>"Hello, Paris speaking." said Paris, shushing one of her kids.</p><p>"Hey Paris. It's Rory." said Rory.</p><p>"My caller ID told me that." said Paris. "So what's up? Please don't tell me you and Logan already broke up."</p><p>"No, actually I'm calling to say we're getting married." said Rory, looking at her ring. "And I'd like you to be a bridesmaid."</p><p>"I can do that." said Paris. "Wait, not maid of honor? Are you afraid I'll ruin your wedding or something?"</p><p>"No, just I already asked Lane." said Rory with a small sigh. "And I was at her wedding, so it seemed only fair." Rory hears Paris whispering to someone in the background. "Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"No, no, just mentioning it to Doyle." said Paris. "I assume he's invited as well?"</p><p>"Of course." said Rory. "The date will be December 3rd...and before you start, you won't change my mind."</p><p>"Naturally, you will make it quick." said Paris. "With you expecting and all. I wouldn't have figured any less."</p><p>Rory was unsure if she should be insulted or not, but this was the case most often when she talked with Paris. "I'll get you more details later."</p><p>"Fine." said Paris, trying to get two of her kids not to fight. "I got to go through."</p><p>"That's fine. Talk to you later." said Rory, hanging up the phone. She wondered how Logan was faring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rory's Call to Christopher</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Rory." said Christopher, picking up the phone.</p><p>"Hey Dad." said Rory. "I got a whole bunch of news."</p><p>"Yeah?" said Chris, distracted. "What's up?"</p><p>"Well I emailed you last week about Mom and Luke marrying....but I'm getting married too." said Rory, pacing the news, wondering if her dad would stay on the line long enough to hear it.</p><p>"Oh wow, that's awesome honey." said Chris sounding distracted. "Who's the lucky man?"</p><p>"Logan." said Rory.</p><p>"I didn't know you two were back together." said Chris. "Congrats, sweetie. When is it?"</p><p>"Thanks Dad." said Rory. "It's the first weekend of December."</p><p>"Is there anything else?" asked Chris, trying to help Gigi with her math homework.</p><p>"Actually yes." said Rory. "We bought a house together here in Stars Hollow."</p><p>"That's nice. You and your mom love that town." said Chris. "I probably sh..."</p><p>"I'm also pregnant," said Rory interrupting her dad's farewell.</p><p>"Wait, what?" said Chris. "And you didn't lead with this news?"</p><p>"Well you rarely stay on the phone five minutes." said Rory defensively. "Figured it was one way to get an extra minute."</p><p>"Rory's that's not true." said Chris. "I love you and you know that."</p><p>"It's okay Dad. I got to go." says Rory, hanging up the phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Logan's Call to Shira</strong>
</p><p>Logan dialed his mom's number, figuring he should get it out of the way first. "Hey Mom."</p><p>"So I see your phone does indeed call out." said Shira. "So guess you just been dodging my calls."</p><p>"No, just I have been busy with everything. I assume Dad told you the news." said Logan.</p><p>"He did." said Shira. "I do think you're making a mistake not marrying Odette though. We could have covered up the scandal."</p><p>"It's not a 'scandal' mother." said Logan, getting angry. "I know you were behind everything in the past to break the two of us up, but despite that, I was calling to let you know."</p><p>"So I see you won't see reason." started Shira.</p><p>"Mom, I got to go. Talk to you later." said Logan all but hanging up on his mom. Now it was time to talk to Mitchum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Logan's call to Mitchum</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Son." said Mitchum, answering the phone. "I keep hearing from your mom you won't take her calls."</p><p>"You know how she is" said Logan pinching the area above his nose. "Anyways, just letting you know me and Rory are getting married. We also bought a house."</p><p>"That's great." said Michum. "Better to get it all started. So where in Hartford will you live?"</p><p>"That's the thing. We won't be." said Logan. "We plan to live in Stars Hollow, near Rory's mother and stepdad."</p><p>"Wait what?" said Mitchum sounding a bit upset. "But you said you wanted to work at the business here, which is in Hartford?"</p><p>"I do. It's not that long of a commute." said Logan, feeling defensive. "About 30 or so minutes."</p><p>Mitchum sighs. "I won't change your mind, will I? Will I at least be invited to the wedding?"</p><p>"Yes, Dad, of course." said Logan. "At least as long as you won't make a scene there. It's in three weeks, on the 3rd."</p><p>"Let me know if you two need anything." said Mitchum. "Though that does seem fast."</p><p>"We'll work it out." said Logan. "I plan to be in the office on Monday."</p><p>"Then see you Monday." said Mitchum, hanging up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Logan's Call to Colin and Finn</strong>
</p><p>Logan thinking on it a moment, dials up Colin.</p><p>"Huntzberger!" said Colin, picking up the phone. "I'm assuming your stuff arrived. At least tracking said it has."</p><p>"It has and thank you." said Logan. "Is Finn around?"</p><p>"He's right here, let me put this on speakerphone." said Colin. "Okay, he's here."</p><p>"Hey Logan. How's you and our girl Rory?" said Finn. "Hopefully still good."</p><p>"All good. Actually we bought a house in her hometown and we're getting married the first weekend in December." said Logan. "Why I was calling - was hoping you two would be groomsmen for the wedding."</p><p>"So not picking the best man until the last minute?" said Colin. "Good call."</p><p>"Wait, it's obviously going to be me." said Finn. "Tell him Logan."</p><p>"Actually I was planning to ask my sister, Honor." said Logan, trying not to laugh at his friends.</p><p>"Well, isn't that against traditional?" said Colin. "Then again you two do like to do things differently."</p><p>"It's going to be a small wedding." said Logan. "So I'm hoping you two will be free that weekend?"</p><p>"Definitely." said Finn. "We can't let you get married without us."</p><p>"Okay, see you two then." said Logan, hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Logan's Call to Honor</strong>
</p><p>"Hey little brother." said Honor, picking up the phone. "So besides the fact I finally get to go to London, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"</p><p>"Hey Honor. Actually I'm calling because I'm getting married." said Logan.</p><p>"Yeah that's what I thought before." said Honor, teasing. "So you and Rory together again I hear and expecting a future Huntzberger."</p><p>"Exactly." said Logan. "This isn't traditional, but would you be my best man...er, woman?"</p><p>"Little brother!" said Honor. "Most definitely."</p><p>"Thank you." said Logan.</p><p>"You are choosing me because you can't pick between Colin and Finn." said Honor, figuring it out.</p><p>"Only partially..." said Logan. "Plus you're my favorite family member."</p><p>"Well tell Rory I'll be happy to be there." said Honor. "When's the date?"</p><p>Logan realized he actually hadn't run this by Rory, but didn't expect she would be too upset as she liked Honor. "December 3rd - and yes I know it's fast. Can you still make it?"</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it." said Honor. "Give Rory my love?"</p><p>"I will." said Logan. "Talk to you later." Logan hangs up and wonders how to tell Rory about his interesting choice in best 'man'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory finished with her calls first, and laid down on her bed. She couldn't help, but imagine things that could go wrong in the next three weeks. She calmed herself by looking at the ring again. She couldn't believe Logan held onto it all these years. Even better, how had he kept it hidden. Emily had been right three weeks is a short time, but she felt between everyone, her and Logan would certainly be able to work it out. She was thinking over ideas for the wedding when Logan walked into the room and flopped down on the trundle. "That bad?" she asked.</p><p>"The first two yeah." said Logan. "First two were Shira and Mitchum. Mom was as awful as usual and Dad, well, was Dad. Then I called Colin and Finn and then Honor." Logan realized now was as good of a time as ever. "How would you feel if Honor was my 'best man'?"</p><p>"Wouldn't that make her more of a best woman?" asked Rory teasingly. "But honestly, it's fine. I like Honor. But you already asked her, didn't you?"</p><p>"I'm that transparent, huh?" asked Logan.</p><p>"Couldn't choose between the boys?" asked Rory.</p><p>"You sound just like my sister." said Logan. "It's also because she's the only person in my family I actually like. You two always got along when we were dating."</p><p>"Don't fret, Huntzberger." said Rory. "It's fine. I asked Paris to be one of my bridesmaids. Guess we'll have an uneven number on each side, but who cares."</p><p>"This has been the craziest week ever...and it's only Friday!" said Logan. "I can't even believe I've talked to my parents this much this week. That may be more crazy."</p><p>Rory and Logan hear the front door opening. "Must be Mom and Luke. Those calls did take awhile."</p><p>Logan glances at the clock on Rory's nightstand. "It did get late fast. I feel bad, I had thought about picking up ingredients to cook."</p><p>There's a knock on Rory's door. "Hey guys! Dinner!" said Lorelai playfully.</p><p>"You can open the door, we're decent." said Rory.</p><p>Lorelai opens the door. "Sorry, barely used to you being home and now two...just getting used to it. We brought food from Luke's for dinner as we doubted anyone would feel like cooking. And don't think I didn't notice you posted the ultrasound on the fridge. Little Bean's going to be so cute, I know it." With that, Lorelai turns and walks to the table to unpack the food.</p><p>"So you told her?" said Logan with a laugh. "How did that go over?"</p><p>"She only mildly mocked." said Rory, "which means she kind of likes it."</p><p>Rory and Logan join Lorelai and Luke in the kitchen. "Rory says you basically will eat anything?" said Lorelai, putting burgers, fries, and a slice of peach pie in front of everyone.</p><p>"Basically, yeah." said Logan. "I've never really been much of a picky eater."</p><p>Everyone sits and eats dinner, making small talk. Lorelai tells about Sookie accidentally setting a glass baking dish on fire. Luke talks about a group of teenagers who ordered nothing but water and one order of fries and sat at a table for hours. Rory and Logan mention the colors they are considering for the house and the details about the wedding phone from the phone calls and about the member of the wedding party.</p><p>"I didn't want to suggest this earlier...but if you wanted, I could make your dress." said Lorelai. "I know you like simple and I know I could get it done in time."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Rory. "I mean personally I'd love it. But I don't want to stress you out either."</p><p>"I want to. You're my only daughter." said Lorelai, and then looking at Luke. "I mean I love April too and she is my stepdaughter now - I keep forgetting about it."</p><p>Luke laughs. "Don't worry about it. I mean she isn't around much and you two are pretty close as it is. You didn't insult me." Luke glances at the clock. "It's almost time for the town meeting - we should probably head over."</p><p>"Good idea!" said Lorelai, as everyone gets up to get their coats. They all walk over to Ms Patty's as it's already filling up with people.</p><p>"Lorelai! Rory!" calls out Babette. "I saved you four some seats over here!"</p><p>"I never know how you managed to do this." said Lorelai as her small group walks over and sits in the four seats.</p><p>"It's her charm." said Morey, with a smile.</p><p>"I hereby call this meeting to order." said Taylor, banging the gavel. Taylor goes through the usual order of business and complaints. Gypsy and Andrew had gotten in another car accident and everyone votes to who's fault it seemed to be. Luke had a complaint about Taylor's window again. And after about two hours, Taylor finally bangs the gavel again. "So one final order of business."</p><p>"What else could possibly be going on?" complains Luke. "You have run the meeting over....again!"</p><p>"You would say this one is a bit more personal for you, Luke." states Taylor. "It's about some rumors going through town."</p><p>Rory couldn't take it and stand. "Fine. As you all already likely know, I got engaged...to Logan." Rory puts a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Though I was hoping to ask if we could use the gazebo and town square for a wedding....in December."</p><p>Lorelai couldn't believe how much Rory just stood up for herself. "Hopefully you can't object to that." Lorelai said chiming in too. "Pretty much anyone who wants to come is invited."</p><p>"Well, that sounds alright." states Taylor. "What date so we can mark it down?"</p><p>"December 3rd." said Rory. "It's in about three weeks."</p><p>People start whispering to each other, wondering why the wedding is so fast and how Logan and Rory are back together again. "Order, people, order!" states Taylor banging his gavel again. "Ms Patty, it's set in the books?"</p><p>"Of course, Taylor." said Ms Patty. "What do you think I do all these years sitting up here?"</p><p>Lorelai looks at Rory, trying to give her a look if she wants more rumors to continue or to squish them now. Rory shrugs and stands. "One more thing...as Taylor likely already knows, we bought the Twickham house. And we are expecting sometime next year. I figure everyone may already be talking about it and I would rather not be gossiped about."</p><p>After a few more minutes of chatter, Taylor bangs the meeting to an end and everyone files out. "So how did you like your first town meeting?" asks Lorelai to Logan. "I mean you might have attended one or two with Rory back in the day, but now as a resident."</p><p>"Honestly, I find Taylor funny." said Logan, with a shrug. "Though I can see how he would probably get annoying after awhile."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me." said Luke with a mutter. "Sorry, he tends to tick me off at least once a day. It's like it's his personal mission in life."</p><p>Lorelai puts her arm around Luke. "Remember that time you threw a pan at him?"</p><p>"Near him...I didn't hit him." says Luke defensively, as they walk up on the porch. "Though don't tempt me."</p><p>"Alright, so it's getting late. I'm going to bed." said Rory.</p><p>"I'll join you. It's been a long day." said Logan. "Goodnight you guys."</p><p>"Same. Goodnight Kids." said Lorelai, causing Rory's eyes to roll. "See you in the morning."</p><p>After getting dressed for bed and after turning off the lights, "You don't mind me just ending all the rumors at the meeting, right?" said Rory.</p><p>"Nah." said Logan. "Plus it wasn't like they weren't going to find out soon enough anyways. Plus honestly more your news around here since well they know you."</p><p>"They will get to know you too, Logan." said Rory. "And love you almost as much as I do."</p><p>Rory and Logan fall asleep, sharing the twin bed and snuggled together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory wakes, snuggled in Logan's arms and thinks this has to be one of her favorite spots in the world. Not wanting to get up yet, she snuggles closer figuring Saturday was a good day for relaxing. She lies there, just loving being in Logan's arms until he eventually wakes.</p><p>"Morning Ace." said Logan a little sleepily. "You were watching me sleep, weren't you."</p><p>"So what if I was?" said Rory, smiling. "What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"This!" said Logan, tickling Rory, making her giggle.</p><p>"Okay, stop stop stop!" pleads Rory, squirming. Logan stops. "I'll just have to be ore careful in the future."</p><p>"Hey, I have an idea." said Logan, sitting up. "Why don't we pick up some pastries, leave some for your mom and Luke, and then go look on furniture? We still have the weekend."</p><p>"But we won't know how long it takes Tom to look at the house." said Rory, also sitting up.</p><p>"Luke talked like it would only be a few days." said Logan. "So we ask for it to be delivered say Friday and then we could potentially move in Saturday. We could always call and reschedule the delivery if need be."</p><p>"Okay." said Rory, getting up. "Let's do this."</p><p>After quick showers for both and getting dressed, Rory and Logan make a stop at Weston's to pick up some pastries and coffee and after dropping off some on the kitchen table at her house, they wander into Hartford to look for furniture, stopping first at a store for bedroom furniture.</p><p>"This is definitely interesting...picking out the furniture we'll use every night." said Rory. "I am not sure I have ever actually done this."</p><p>"Who picked out the furniture for your room at home?" said Logan, as they browsed through the store. "Or your apartment in NYC?"</p><p>"Mom did on my room at home." said Rory. "I mean it's mostly odds and ends she was able to get for a low cost. All nice stuff and I love it, but it's not like I picked it out. Really mostly the same for NYC...it was basically my leftover college stuff from when I lived with Paris. I just got rid of it all when I chose to move back home for awhile. It was all getting pretty old anyways."</p><p>"Well, we're really in the same shoes. I hired a designer each time I got a new place." confessed Logan. "But seemed it would be more fun to put our stamp on things."</p><p>After several hours of shopping, slightly bickering over a few things, and getting orders placed, Logan and Rory stop for a late lunch. "Who knew shopping could actually be that exhausting?" said Rory, sliding into a booth at a nearby diner. "And we aren't even done! We still have our offices to do and the guest rooms..and the library!"</p><p>"Don't worry, we have time." said Logan. "And there's online shopping if it comes down to it." Rory's phone buzzes. "Who is it?"</p><p>"It's Grandma...Emily. I probably should take this." said Rory getting up. "Just order me anything...and coffee!"</p><p>Rory picks up the phone once she steps outside. "Hey Grandma."</p><p>"Hey Rory. I was just remembering there were some things you wanted from the house." said Emily. "Think you would have space for them? No rush really, but I figured it might help out. And well, I'm happy where I am and the stuff is gathering dust."</p><p>Rory thinks for a few minutes. "Would it be okay if I had Grandpa's desk? It was one of the things I asked to inherit, but I don't want to take it before you're ready."</p><p>"No, that's fine." said Emily. "He would want you to have it. Anything else?"</p><p>"Well I'd need to talk to Logan." said Rory. "Plus I don't want to empty you out in case you ever want to live there or even be there for a visit. Just I would like a piece of Grandpa with me, if that makes sense."</p><p>"Absolutely. I will call and get it arranged first thing Monday...unless you need it sooner?"</p><p>"No that's fine." said Rory. "I really hate to rush, but we were about to eat lunch."</p><p>"That's fine. Talk to you later." said Emily, before hanging up.</p><p>Rory walks back into the diner, where the food had just been placed on the table. "Looks delicious."</p><p>"What did your grandmother want?" asked Logan, curious. "Hopefully everything is okay."</p><p>"Actually better than okay." said Rory. "She's going to ship me Richard's desk...I'd love to have it and it would fit in the back office I'm going to use."</p><p>"That's perfect, Ace." said Logan, biting into his food.</p><p>"Yeah, it really is." said Rory. "I won't really need a lot else for that room anyways besides a chair for the desk obviously...maybe a chair and an end table."</p><p>Rory and Logan finish their lunch. "So more shopping or do we call it quits for the day?" said Logan. "I don't want to tire you out."</p><p>"I'm good. Just some of this coffee." Rory waves the cup in her hands. "And I'm good for a few more hours."</p><p>"Well your mom is making your dress." said Logan. "But I did notice a tux shop down the street and a bridal shop. We could knock those two things out - you can help me pick a tux for me and everyone else and then pick out bridesmaid dresses."</p><p>"Sounds good. Lead the way." said Rory.</p><p>A couple more hours later and the outfits were chosen. "Now all I got to do is text Lane and Paris their measurements. You should do the same for Colin and Finn." said Rory. "I loved that women's suit for Honor. It reminds me of the one I wore when I was my grandfather's best man. You probably should get Honor's measurements too or at least have her tell the store."</p><p>"Will do." said Logan already texting since Rory was. "And done. Just to await responses and we're done. Anything else?"</p><p>"No, I think I'm wiped for the day." said Rory. "Plus Mom and Luke are probably going to think we eloped if they don't see us sometime today."</p><p>"Good point. Let's go!" said Logan, walking Rory back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So are you ready for your first official movie night?" said Rory, getting out of the car.</p><p>"Thought we had one the other night?" said Logan, getting the pizzas out of the back seat.</p><p>"That was in impromptu movie night...this is an actual movie night!" said Rory, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's been awhile since we had one on Saturday. It's two movies Mom always picks out, pizza, and all the snacks you can possibly eat."</p><p>"Sounds like a night in the Gilmore house." said Logan, laughing. "But it sounds fun...even if you guys end up taking me to an early death from all the sugar."</p><p>Rory and Logan walk into the house. "Pizza's here!" says Rory, walking into the living room. "I see you already got everything else laid out, Mom."</p><p>"All the favorites!" said Lorelai. "Popcorn, cheez balls, marshmallows, cookies, M&amp;Ms, jelly beans, and Red Vines! Luke stopped me just short of getting out pretzels and the rest of the Halloween candy."</p><p>"You guys are totally going to be sick." said Luke, walking in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "Figured I'd bring a little of everything. Waters, sodas, beers."</p><p>Rory carefully put the pizzas in what was left of the coffee table. "Sounds good. What movies did you two get?"</p><p>"Willy Wonka of course...why no one rents it but us, I have no idea." said Lorelai, "and Death At A Funeral, the British version of course. Now pick your seats...you guys know how much I hate it when people play musical chairs afterwards."</p><p>"You know, I'm not sure I've actually seen Willy Wonka all the way through." said Logan, sitting down next to Rory on the sofa.</p><p>"What?" said Lorelai, with a gasp. "Well we're rectifying that immediately!"</p><p>Several hours later after both movies finish and after all the food is gone. "I'm so full." said Rory.</p><p>"Totally miserable!" complains Lorelai.</p><p>Logan and Luke share a look, both knowing the girls and their eating habits by now. "Help me up please." said Rory to Logan. "I think I want ice cream."</p><p>Shaking his head, Logan does as asked. Lorelai follows Rory in the kitchen to get the ice cream. "Where they put it, I'll never know." said Logan, sitting back down on the sofa and sipping at a water.</p><p>"If a scientist ever discovers them, they'll be famous." said Luke, with a laugh, about half asleep in his armchair. "You do realize they are likely bringing us ice cream too?"</p><p>Logan laughs and groans at the same time.</p><p>"So how much is too much ice cream?" Lorelai said, scooping ice cream into bowls.</p><p>"Probably less than you put in that bowl, Mom." said Rory laughing.</p><p>"So what did you two get up to today?" said Lorelai, putting a smaller amount in the next bowl.</p><p>"Furniture shopping, picking out tuxes, and bridesmaid dresses." said Rory.</p><p>"That reminds me. I'll have to get your measurements tomorrow." said Lorelai. "I haven't made you a dress in forever."</p><p>Rory rubs her stomach. "Only thing I fear is gaining too much weight before the wedding and then not fitting into it." Rory said, with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking empire waist for that." said Lorelai. "Should give you a little room to grow."</p><p>"That's a good idea." said Rory, getting out the spoons. "I can't believe I've already gained a few pounds."</p><p>Handing Rory two of the bowls, Lorelai picks up the other two. "Well you are eating for two."</p><p>Rory rolls her eyes. "More like one and a third according the the doctor."</p><p>They carry the bowls into the living room. "Ice cream everyone."</p><p>After ice cream and talk about everyone's day and cleaning up the mess from movie night, Rory and Logan head to their room. Logan dramatically falls onto the trundle after undressing. "Wake me next year? I'm as full as a bear."</p><p>Rory laughs putting on pajamas and turning off the light. "Sure thing, Logan. Goodnight." She looks over at Logan after getting in bed, where he's already fast asleep. Giving him a kiss, she turns over and falls asleep herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday came and went peacefully, the biggest happenings is talk about the weddings and Rory's morning sickness. She had already grown very tired of it and hoped it would end soon. "You really got to stop waking your mom so early." said Rory, talking to her stomach.</p><p>Monday morning Logan woke early to drive in the Hartford to check in with the family business. Rory and Luke walked over to the Twickham house to meet Tom, who had already taken a chance to check the place out.</p><p>"Hey Rory." said Tom. "As Luke said, there's only a few repairs. It shouldn't take more three days or so. And Lorelai has already called and promised everything but an inappropriate Christmas card to get me to put this ahead of schedule. I can start this afternoon."</p><p>"That's great, Tom. Thanks!" said Rory.</p><p>"If there's any chance Rory and Logan have the paint colors chosen by Wednesday, could you get the painting crew to do the painting on Thursday and Friday?" said Luke.</p><p>"That would be great if so. We were really hoping to move in next weekend." said Rory. "I know everything takes time..."</p><p>"If you have the paint chosen by then, sure." said Tom. "But if you're anything like Lorelai, you won't before next week. I can remember Lorelai changing her mind a few dozen times when we were doing your house, Luke."</p><p>"I'll get them chosen." Rory assures Tom.</p><p>"Okay, then see you later." said Tom, walking away.</p><p>"I should probably get to the diner." said Luke. "See you later."</p><p>Rory walks back to her house. "Hey Mom." said Rory, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Thought you'd have left for work already."</p><p>"Figured I'd take the day off." said Lorelai. "Let Michel deal with it for a day. Figured we could hang out together."</p><p>"Honestly, that sounds really nice, Mom." said Rory. "Have anything planned?"</p><p>"Figured we could do measurements, maybe pick out some fabric for it, maybe do a little retail therapy past that, and whatever you want." said Lorelai, going through her sewing things. Taking Rory's measurements, Lorelai made some notes on a sheet of paper. "Okay, we're all set."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory drove to the nearby mall. After a quick stop in a fabric store to pick out the right fabrics for a wedding dress, they walked around window shopping.</p><p>Stopping in front of a store, "Mom, that dress would be perfect for the wedding. It's just a few shades darker than the bridesmaid dresses. It would look awesome on you." said Rory admiring a dress. "You should try it on."</p><p>"I really do like it." said Lorelai. "Okay, let's do it."</p><p>Five minutes later, Lorelai walks out of a dressing room. "So what do you think?"</p><p>"It looks great Mom." said Rory, pulling her mom in front of a bigger mirror. "It looks great on you."</p><p>"It does look good." said Lorelai. "Are you sure it's not too much?"</p><p>"It's perfect." said Rory.</p><p>"Okay, let me change out of it and we can check out." said Lorelai. A little while later, Rory and Lorelai are back to window shopping, walking arm-in-arm for fun. "So what all did you guys shop for the other day?"</p><p>"We have all the furniture for the downstairs for the most part. Oh I forgot to tell you Grandma is going to send Grandpa's desk." said Rory. "I think it'll look good in the house and I really like the idea of having it. Grandma seemed to like the idea as well."</p><p>"That sounds really nice." said Lorelai. "And I'm sure he would love for you to have it."</p><p>"Okay, so I'm starving." said Lorelai. "Let's hit the food court."</p><p>After gathering food from many booths, Lorelai and Rory met up at a table in the center. "So I think we got one of pretty much everything. I swear it's half the fun of going to the mall." said Lorelai sitting down. Rory sat down laughing and they proeeded to eat their lunch before continuing their shopping trip.</p><p>"Hey, there's a furniture store over here." said Lorelai. "Logan said he trusted us. Why don't we pick out a few more things for the house?"</p><p>"True." said Rory. "Why not?"</p><p>A couple hours later, Rory and Lorelai had chosen the rest of the furniture she needed for her office, the guest rooms, and the library. They got it all set up to be delivered on Friday. Rory even spotted a stationary store and managed to pick out the invite cards.</p><p>On the ride home, Lorelai said, "Think the guys will be proud of us for knocking out a bunch more shopping?"</p><p>"Honestly, I know Logan will." said Rory, checking her phone. "Sorry just sending information to the dress shop. Paris and Lane got the measurements to me. They'll have to go in and try them on later, but at least the dresses should fit."</p><p>"That's good. The wedding planning is really coming along." said Lorelai.</p><p>"It's been easier so far than I figured." said Rory, putting her phone away. "You're a big help, Mom, really."</p><p>"It's not a problem. Plus I'm enjoying this." said Lorelai. "As much as I've been cautious about Logan over the years, he seems to be making you very happy. You seemed so down the past year and it's like you haven't stopped smiling since he arrived. That's a good thing, hun."</p><p>"I can't help it. He just makes me smile." said Rory. "Even each time he's made me mad at him, I just can't stay mad at him."</p><p>"I know how that feels." said Lorelai. "Luke and I are similar." Lorelai pulls up to her house. "Hell, even those he rants about it, he keeps fixing this jeep for me because he knows I like it so much." Lorelai parks the car and they get out, grabbing some bags.</p><p>Lorelai enters the house and almost screams as she's startled by someone unexpected. "Chris, what are you doing here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry for letting myself in." said Chris. "I remembered about the key in the turtle and well I wanted to see Rory."</p><p>"Okay." said Lorelai, looking back-and-forth between Chris and Rory and feeling a little annoyed about Chris letting himself in. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Lorelai takes the bags and goes upstairs.</p><p>"So Rory, you're getting married and everything." said Chris.</p><p>"Yeah...though we went over this on the phone." said Rory. "Remember, you were too busy to talk."</p><p>"C'mon." said Chris. "Life is busy. We talk...right?"</p><p>"Maybe five minutes every month or so, sure." said Rory, not able to keep an annoyed tone out of her voice. "And then you do a big thing of showing up like it makes up for everything."</p><p>"I figured you'd want to see me." said Chris, defensively. "And maybe want my help for the wedding. Plus I wasn't sure where you would want me to get fitted for a tux...you know, to walk you down the aisle."</p><p>"You're mistaken." said Rory clearly and speaking louder than usual. "You're welcome at the wedding, Dad, but I'm asking Mom to do that. She's been the parent who's been in my life and been there everytime I needed her. She was there, you weren't. It's that simple."</p><p>"Rory..." said Chris with a whine. "But I'm your dad."</p><p>"Dad, please leave." said Rory, opening up the door. "You have some nerve showing up like this anyways. This isn't your house. I'll see you on the 3rd if you want to attend. Bye."</p><p>Christopher leaves and Lorelai comes back down the stairs as Rory shuts the door. "I couldn't help but overhear...well I could, but I am rude and eavesdropped. You really want me to walk you down the aisle?" said Lorelai wiping a tear from her eye. </p><p>"Actually yes." said Rory. "I just hadn't had a chance to ask you yet. I hope you won't mind."</p><p>"It would be my honor." said Lorelai, giving her daughter a hug. Logan and Luke come in, having arrived home at the same time.</p><p>"You're both crying...what's wrong?" asked Luke. "What did I do?"</p><p>"Nothing Luke." said Lorelai hugging Luke. "I'll tell you about all this later. And hi Logan."</p><p>Logan looks at Rory. "And hopefully you'll tell me too?" asked Logan. Rory nods.</p><p>"So how about I get dinner going and everyone else can freshen up?" said Luke, walking towards the kitchen. "How does meatloaf sound? With roasted potatoes?"</p><p>"Sounds awesome." says Rory. "Let's go sit in the living room." says Rory to Lorelai and Logan. The group moves that way. Rory and Lorelai fill Logan in about their shopping trip. "Everything will be delivered Friday. Now you need to do your office..."</p><p>"Actually I found a little time on my lunch break." said Logan, removing his tie and jacket and unbuttoning a couple buttons of his shirt. "And picked out some things in Hartford. Should be delivered at least by Saturday." Logan goes and quickly changes into jeans and a shirt and returns to talk about his day in Hartford.</p><p>After awhile, Luke announces dinner is ready. "Smells delicious." said Logan, sitting down at what has turned into his seat at the table. Everyone fills their plate and starts to eat.</p><p>"So what were you all talking about?" said Luke in between bites of food. "Anything interesting?"</p><p>"Mostly just about the shopping Mom and I did today." said Rory, taking a drink of water. "Nothing major. Everything is just coming together like we hoped."</p><p>"Speaking of which, if we want everyone to get invites in time, I'll need your guest lists at least by this weekend." said Lorelai. "I figure I know most of the addresses for people in town and I wouldn't mind helping out."</p><p>"Sounds good, Mom." said Rory. "We can do that."</p><p>After dinner, Rory and Logan insist to clean up and send Lorelai and Luke to the living room.</p><p>While rinsing the first of the dishes, "Okay, Ace, just tell me what happened." said Logan.</p><p>"It was Dad...again." said Rory placing the dish Logan handed her in the dishwasher. "Him just showing up thinking everything he's ever done. Can you believe he had the nerve to be in the house when we got home?"</p><p>"What?" said Logan, shocked and nearly dropping the plate he's holding. "Actually inside the house?"</p><p>"Yeah. He used the hide-a-key." said Rory.</p><p>"The one in the turtle?" said Logan, handing Rory the plate for the diswasher.</p><p>"You've known us too long." joked Rory, carefully loading the dishwasher. "But yeah. He even thought he would get to walk me down the aisle after all these years. Hope you won't mind I actually asked Mom."</p><p>"It honestly makes sense." said Logan, continuing to rinse dishes. "She's the one who was always there. I can't think of a better option."</p><p>After all the dishwasher was loaded, Rory and Logan choose to retire to their room. "Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about, Ace." said Logan.</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?" said Rory, lounging on the bed. "Hopefully your dad's not trying anything."</p><p>"Actually I barely saw him today. Not sure if I would have seen him at all if he probably wasn't curious if I showed up." said Logan. "There's actually going to be a spot opening up at the newspaper my dad owns in Hartford - the one I'm working at. I wasn't sure if you would want it."</p><p>"Wouldn't that pretty much be nepotism?" asked Rory. "It wouldn't really be fair for me to get the job."</p><p>"Sure, why not? Your resume is pretty impressive." said Logan. "And we could always commute together. I'm not the editor, so not really nepotism considering I wouldn't be your boss."</p><p>"I'll think about it." said Rory, pulling out her laptop. "Want to watch a movie before bed?"</p><p>"Sounds relaxing." said Logan, joining her on the bed, sitting behind her so she could lean against him. "Have anything in mind?"</p><p>"How about 'In Time'?" suggested Rory. "It's kind of bad, but I don't know, kind of feel like watching a bad movie."</p><p>"I'm up for it." said Logan, slightly adjusting them both to get a pillow behind him and the headboard. "Hit play."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday morning came with Rory sitting at the kitchen table with various paint swatches. "Ugh!" said Rory, letting her head fall and hit the table.</p><p>"That sounds like 'more coffee'" said Lorelai walking into the kitchen, refilling Rory's up before filling her travel mug. "Having trouble with picking out the colors?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory. "Logan and I chose some the other day, but there's a few I still can't decide on. Like the kitchen...or the downstairs bathroom...or the master bedroom...or my office."</p><p>"Well, I got to get to the inn...but how about this? You swing by for lunch and I can help you." said Lorelai. "And if all else fails, we can hang them outside on a tree and throw darts at them." Lorelai laughed while getting her things together.</p><p>"Don't tempt me on the darts part." said Rory. "I promised to have my choices by Tom tomorrow."</p><p>"You always set yourself impossible deadlines." said Lorelai, giving Rory a hug goodbye. "But you always manage to make them as well. See you in a couple hours." Lorelai leaves for work.</p><p>After another half hour of staring at the paint swatches, Rory tosses them out of sight. "Maybe Mom will be able to help." said Rory, muttering to herself. Rory walks into her room to get her laptop and sets up at the kitchen table. She had gotten an email before Logan arrived to write an article for a possible spot in a nearby paper and figured she might as well get some work done.</p><p>A few hours pass before Rory notices the time. "Oh shoot." said Rory to herself, getting up. If she didn't leave right away, she would be late for lunch with her mom. Rory hurriedly got her things together, grabbing the paint swatches, and got out the door to drive to the inn.</p><p>"So Rory can be late." said Michel, teasing Lorelai. "Or maybe she finally doesn't want to be your best friend. Is that a wrinkle? Maybe you're getting old?"</p><p>"Michel!" said Sookie. "You're just being mean. Get in an argument with your husband again?"</p><p>"I'm your age, Michel." said Lorelai defensively.</p><p>Michel pouts and leaves the room as Rory walks in. "Hey Mom. What's up with Michel?"</p><p>"Michel's just being a nuisance." said Sookie, answering instead, stirring something in a bowl.</p><p>"So the usual." said Rory, popping a strawberry in her mouth from the counter. "Sorry I'm a little late."</p><p>"I've been trying to teach you to be late for years!" said Lorelai. "It's not a problem. Let's go find a seat."</p><p>After a lunch of cuban sandwiches and discussion on the paint swatches, both Rory and Lorelai sat back in their chairs. "So it's official, every paint color is picked." said Rory. "Thanks for your help Mom...I would have been agonizing into next week."</p><p>"It's not a problem." said Lorelai. "That pale yellow-cream will be beautiful in the kitchen and the very light lavender would look great in your office."</p><p>"I think so too." said Rory, filling out some index cards with room names on them so she could attach the paint swatch for the room to it. "And going with the natural wood trim throughout also solved figuring out more colors."</p><p>"Rory, I was hoping to talk to you for a moment." said Kirk, walking up to the table. Lorelai looked at Rory who shrugged. Lorelai got up, gave Rory a kiss, and went back to work.</p><p>"What's up Kirk?" said Rory as she gestured for Kirk to take the now empty seat.</p><p>"First I wanted to apologize for some rumors getting around." said Kirk. "I did see Logan propose, but I only told one oth..."</p><p>"It's fine, Kirk." said Rory. "I was planning to mention it soon anyways. Both pieces of news. Is that all?"</p><p>"Actually no." said Kirk. "I was wondering if you needed an officiant for the wedding."</p><p>"What?" said Rory. "You can't possibly be ordained."</p><p>"Actually, I have - I was online." said Kirk.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kirk, but we planned to ask Reverend Skinner." said Rory.</p><p>"Oh I see." said Kirk. "Any odds you'll change your mind?"</p><p>"No, I'm pretty set on it, Kirk. He married my mom and Luke and it feels right." said Rory. Feeling a little bad, "I'd love to see you and Lulu at the wedding though. I'm going to get the invites sent out by the end of the week."</p><p>Kirk looks a little let down. "We'll be there." Kirk walks away.</p><p>Rory just shakes her head before getting up and leaving. She stops at the Twickham house where she sees Tom outside with his hard hat. "Hey Tom, we got the paint choices chosen and I'm a day early!"</p><p>"Well I'm shocked." said Tom. "Took your mom and Luke forever when they were working on your house."</p><p>"Yeah, I try to get things done a little faster." said Rory, handing over the neat stack of cards she made. "So how's everything going?"</p><p>"Very good. I expect we're going to be done right on time." said Tom, sitting the cards on a nearby table. "I don't usually give those kind of guarantees, but luckily the house is still in great shape for it's age."</p><p>"Well thanks for everything Tom. You're the best." said Rory. "I'll get out of your way. Bye."</p><p>"Bye." said Tom, turning away to walk back into the house.</p><p>Rory drives home, feeling accomplished. Her phone buzzes. "Hello?"</p><p>"Please tell me you were drunk when you chose this dress." said Paris.</p><p>"What?" said Rory. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Do you really think I would wear a dress only done by my measurements?" said Paris. "I'm at the bridal shop trying on the dress you picked. Where did you think I was, the moon?"</p><p>"Paris." said Rory, taking a breath. "I love the dresses and I think you'll look good in it. I wouldn't punish you by making you wear a bad dress. What do you find wrong with the dress?"</p><p>"I cannot believe you chose navy blue for a wedding color." said Paris.</p><p>"So the issue is the color?" said Rory, taking another breath. "Paris, Logan and I chose the dresses. I'm sorry, but the color is not up for debate. You'll look fine, I promise."</p><p>"I better, Gilmore." said Paris, hanging up on her end.</p><p>Rory laughed and groaned at the same time. Leave it to Paris to always find a problem with something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory had just finished up the article she was working on this morning and closed her laptop when Lorelai gets home. "Hey Mom." said Rory.</p><p>"Hey...I've been trying to remember all the way home if we made Thanksgiving plans for next week." said Lorelai. "We always were swamped, but this year I'm not remembering."</p><p>"Well the Kim's stopped doing such a big Thanksgiving and now it's just family only." said Rory. "Grandma likely isn't hosting one as she's in Nantucket, and well it would be weird to go to Luke's when you're now married to him."</p><p>"True....you're always too logical." said Lorelai, slipping out of her heels. "Guess we will figure it out. So how was the rest of your day?"</p><p>"I got the paint swatches to Tom, who all but fainted." said Rory, "and then honestly besides working on an article for a paper, I haven't been really doing a lot of anything. I think I actually miss having a job."</p><p>"Well, maybe it's time to send your resume around." said Lorelai, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Granted finding a job when you'll need maternity leave about six months in...."</p><p>"Actually a paper Logan is overseeing with the family business has an opening." said Rory. "He offered me the job last night. I'm just not sure if I should take it."</p><p>"Normally I might protest." said Lorelai getting up to make some coffee. "But after everything the Huntzberger's have done, plus I mean it's not like you would be working directly below Logan...and all the job searching you were doing a couple months ago.....it might not be the worst idea."</p><p>"That is a good point." said Rory thinking about it. "I think I'll talk to him more about it later."</p><p>"Think about what?" said Luke, entering with some groceries. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."</p><p>"It's okay Luke." said Rory, getting up to help him put groceries away. "Just a job I might take."</p><p>Luke chooses not to push it, figuring he'll hear about it later from Lorelai. "So how does chicken parm sound? With spaghetti and salad? Figure we have been eating out too much lately."</p><p>"Sounds delicious." said Logan, entering. "Sorry I'm a little late. I promise to set better hours."</p><p>"It's fine." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss while Lorelai and Luke's backs are turned. "Just good to see you."</p><p>"Give me a second to change and Luke, is there anything I can do to help?" said Logan.</p><p>"You and Rory could work on the salad. Otherwise, not really." said Luke. "I'm not good with a second cook around the stove. No offense meant."</p><p>"I won't take any." Logan leaves and changes. Rory and Logan work on chopping up stuff for a salad.</p><p>"You know," said Lorelai, buttering some bread for garlic bread. "I think I'm realy going to miss this - family dinners - when you guys move out. It's been really nice."</p><p>"I agree." said Rory. "We'll have to make it a habit to do at least once or twice a week."</p><p>Logan hands Rory a glass of sparkling cider before handing Lorelai a glass of wine. He clinks their glass against theirs. "I'm definitely up for that. You guys are definitely closer than my family has ever been."</p><p>"Well as of a couple weeks, and you are going to be family." said Lorelai. "So might as well go ahead and consider yourself family."</p><p>"I'll drink to that." said Luke, sipping at a beer.</p><p>About a half hour later, everyone sits down to enjoy the meal. After some small talk and finishing dinner, the dishwasher is loaded.</p><p>"I'm so glad I let you talk me into installing that dishwasher." said Lorelai to Luke, closing the appliance. "Makes the kitchen look different, but makes dishes oh so much easier." Turning to Rory and Logan, "What are you guys up to this evening?"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm thinking about taking a jog." said Logan and noticing Lorelai and Rory looking at him funny. "Hey, some people do exercise...plus I really have been cutting back since I got here. Either of you are welcome to join me." After both of them shaking their heads, he heads out promising to be back in a little bit.</p><p>Rory and Lorelai end up in the living room to watch some TV. "I wasn't kidding before - it's nice having you guys around. And really nice having you back in the house." said Lorelai to Rory. "I'll miss you guys when you move out this weekend."</p><p>"The two blocks we're actually moving." said Rory, laughing. "Mom, you'll be welcome over anytime."</p><p>"It's like three or four blocks." said Lorelai defensively. "And thank you."</p><p>A little while later, Logan returns and after a quick shower, he and Rory retire to their room.</p><p>"So Logan, remember that job offer?" asked Rory, feeling a little embarrassed to ask for the job. "What's the spot for?"</p><p>"Features." said Logan. "You want it?"</p><p>"Actually, I think so." said Rory. "When would I need to interview? Or start?"</p><p>"You can start Monday." said Logan. "The reporter has to leave come Friday, so we really need someone in. And I believe you would pass the background check anyways." Logan leans over and gives Rory a kiss. "I'm glad you're taking it, Ace. At least we'll see a little more of each other as I work in the building."</p><p>"That was definitely one of the perks." said Rory. "Anything else you want to do tonight?" Rory gives Logan a wink and starts unbuttoning her top. </p><p>"Definitely." said Logan, slipping off his t-shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of Wednesday and Thursday passed pretty quickly. Everyone settling into a familiar pattern. Rory started feeling anxious about going to work at the paper in Hartford, though she knew it would feel better to be working than sitting around the house. Little Bean was still getting her up early most mornings and was going to be extremely happy when the morning sickness finally passed.</p><p>Friday morning, after Logan left, Rory got some texts most of the furniture would be arriving soon. Soon after, Rory headed over with Lorelai who managed to score the day off, to Michel's detest.</p><p>"Wow, you two really did get everything ordered." said Lorelai, helping tell the delivery guys where to put anything. "Good thing you drew up that diagram or I wouldn't even be able to help.</p><p>"See, preparations are good." said Rory, pleased with herself. "How about you help the guys down here with placement and I'll do the upstairs? Or we can swap?"</p><p>"No, the first. Your bedroom is up there and I know from experience you can be very particular." said Lorelai, chuckling a little. "Plus it should all be set up how you like. Just this is going to be a long morning!"</p><p>Several hours later, all the furniture is in the house and in place. Rory slumps down onto one of the two sofas in the living room. "I didn't even move any of this stuff and I'm beat!"</p><p>Lorelai slumps down on the other side of the sofa. "Organizing is hard work too. Though honestly I love all the stuff you picked out. It's totally your style...and Logan's too. You two will love it here."</p><p>"So if I pass out here, you'll tell Logan where I am?" said Rory, joking.</p><p>"Sure." said Lorelai. "If you tell Luke when I do."</p><p>Rory laughs. "Deal. Though I can't believe Grandma actually got the desk delivered without a dent or anything. I know it's not exactly new."</p><p>"That's my mom for you." said Lorelai. "She probably threatened each delivery guy's job, life, and family if they even thought about it getting a scratch on it."</p><p>"Do you think it looks good in the back office?" said Rory, getting her second wind. "Logan insisted I take the larger office...but it does get a ton of light, which I love."</p><p>"It is really pretty back there." said Lorelai sitting up. "Wait, did you get anything for the kitchen? Pots, pans, dishes, coffee pot,...I just realized I didn't see anything come in the deliveries. Or stuff for the bathrooms."</p><p>"Calm down, Mom." said Rory getting up. "All that stuff was stored in the garage. Though we could move it in now, if you want to help."</p><p>"I'd love to." said Lorelai. "You'll have to figure out where you want everything though."</p><p>Two more hours later and a pot of coffee later, the kitchen and bathrooms were set up. "Now to get some groceries later so we actually have food in the house." said Rory. "Speaking of food, it's way after lunch and I'm starved."</p><p>"Let's just hit Luke's. He'll feed us." said Lorelai. "Better yet, I'll give him a call and ask him to have the food ready!" Lorelai walked out of the room, placing the call.</p><p>Rory looked around and loved how the place felt like home. The two sofas and two arm chairs were a perfect fit for the living room. The sunroom off the living room had a nice settee and a couple chairs as well. The dining room was fitted with a table for eight, in case they had a lot of company. The library upstairs had a whole wall of bookcases and a couple easy chairs that share an ottoman. All the other rooms were set up appropriately. Even the TVs had been able to be installed. The house just needed the rest of their stuff.</p><p>"So Luke said he'd have the food on the tables by the time we were able to walk over. I may have over-ordered, but you did say you were starved and I am too." said Lorelai, disrupting Rory's thoughts. "Let's go, Kid."</p><p>"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" said Rory with a laugh. Lorelai shook her head. "Oh well, let's go."</p><p>Rory and Lorelai walked over to Luke's, hand-in-hand. Walking in and setting down at the table of food already ready for them, Rory couldn't help but think how exciting it would be to see Logan put it altogether too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So everything actually arrived on time?" said Logan, sitting back in his chair after dinner. "I'm genuinely shocked as that never happens."</p><p>"True, but it was nice." said Rory. "At least tomorrow all we need to do is move the rest of our stuff in, get it all set up, and we're done. Wow, this past week and a half has flown by."</p><p>"Hey you two, stop reminding me you are moving out." complains Lorelai.</p><p>"Sorry Lorelai." said Logan, standing to clear the table.</p><p>"No worries Logan." said Luke, helping. "She'll live."</p><p>"It feels like we should do something big - celebrate our last night together in this house." said Lorelai. "Though not sure what we could do. All the years of Friday night dinners with my parents and I forget there even is to do on Friday nights."</p><p>"We could hit up Casey's bar." said Rory. Everyone gives her a look. "It's not like I couldn't drink a Shirley Temple and the rest of you could have fun as I obviously could be the designated driver."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Lorelai. "It seems a little cruel."</p><p>"No, it's fine." said Rory. "Maybe it'll be karaoke night."</p><p>After a drive to Casey's, the group files in learning it is indeed karaoke night. "You so got to sing something, Mom." said Rory. "For me, for Little Bean?"</p><p>"Oh using my future grandkid already against me?" said Lorelai, laughing. "I would need to be so very drunk to even consider it."</p><p>"I can help with that." said Rory, ordering a round of drinks for the group at the bar while the group snags a table. Carrying over the tray of drinks, "Round one everyone. Beer for Luke, martini for Mom, and a scotch for Logan." Placing a reddish-pink drink in front of her. "And one Shirley Temple for me. Would you believe the bartender's named is Athene?"</p><p>"Really?" said Lorelai. "Which one?"</p><p>"The one with the long hair." said Rory. "While waiting for our order, I overheard her arguing with someone about salads being rabbit food."</p><p>"Sounds like someone I need to friend later." joked Lorelai, sipping at her drink. "Though you'll have to get me to drink something stronger than a martini if you really are planning to get me up on that stage tonight."</p><p>A few rounds later, Lorelai was quickly becoming friends with the bartender and exchanging life stories. "So you really worked at a shoe store before this?" said Lorelai.</p><p>"Sure did." said Athena. "How about a round of shots on the house?"</p><p>"Not one for me." piped up Rory.</p><p>"You pregnant or something?" said Athena, setting down the free drinks. "I can't imagine anyone passing up a free drink.</p><p>"Actually yes." said Rory, feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." said Athena. "Sorry for being snarky."</p><p>"It's okay." said Rory.</p><p>A few more rounds of drinks later, and each member of their little group had been on the stage. Lorelai had sung a song by Macy Grey, remembering borrowing Rory's CD so many years ago. Logan had talked Rory into doing a duet with him and Lorelai had chosen 'Islands In The Stream' for them do duet as it made her laugh. And everyone bugged Luke into taking a turn where he song a hit by Jimmy Buffett, everyone shocked by him having a very nice voice.</p><p>Walking back to the car, Lorelai said to Luke, "So how come you never told me you could sing like that?"</p><p>"It's never come up." said Luke, helping Lorelai into the backseat of Rory's car before sitting on the other side.</p><p>"So did you have fun, Ace?" said Logan, climbing into the passenger seat after Rory had gotten in.</p><p>"Actually a lot." said Rory. "This was a lot of fun. Thanks everyone for coming!"</p><p>"I think we're all going to regret this come tomorrow morning." said Luke.</p><p>"Agreed." said Logan, starting to doze off in the passenger seat. "We're all going to have the hangover from hell."</p><p>"Well everyone but me." said Rory giggling a little. "I'll make sure to make the coffee in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke up with the sound of the alarm she had put on her phone before bed. She had set it just quiet enough to wake herself up and no one else. She had remembered how Lorelai had managed to score them tacos after her and Paris had gotten drunk on Founder's Day Punch. At some point over the years, she had talked her mom into giving her the name of the restaurant. She quickly got dressed, set the address into her GPS, and drove to get the tacos.</p><p>About an hour later, Rory arrived back at home with two bags full of tacos and proceeded to make a full pot of coffee before waking everyone up. "Hey guys, coffee and tacos downstairs." Rory said knocking on Lorelai and Luke's door, hearing two groans in response and the sounds of two people getting up. Rory went downstairs and woke up Logan with the same promise of tacos and coffee.</p><p>"Interesting choice to cure a hangover, Ace." said Logan, stumbling into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I would have figured pancakes and bacon or something."</p><p>Lorelai walked in and sat at the table and laid her head down. "Anyway I can talk one of you guys into just burying me here and now?" She sat up long enough to spot the bags of tacos. "You're a brilliant daughter." said Lorelai, biting into a taco as Rory sat a cup of coffee in front of her.</p><p>"Trust me Logan, it's the best cure for a hangover." said Rory.</p><p>"I wish I could say she's wrong," said Luke, stirring a cup of tea, "but I've been with Lorelai long enough to know it is."</p><p>Logan grimaces biting into a taco, thinking he'll hurl. After chewing and swallowing, he realized they were working. "I admit defeat once again to the Gilmore's" said Logan, pretending to wave a white flag. "So how many of these until we're all in working order?"</p><p>"As many as you can eat," said Rory sipping her coffee and eating a poptart. "Eat up, drink up - moving day!"</p><p>"Rory, I love you, but if you want to live through this day, please don't speak so loud." said Lorelai, still eating on her first taco.</p><p>"Will do." said Rory at a much lower voice. "Better yet, I'll be in my room finishing up packing."</p><p>About an hour later, the group is loading boxes and items onto Luke's truck and into Lorelai's jeep. "I swear you own more stuff than me." said Lorelai, heaving another box into the jeep.</p><p>"Do not!" said Rory, defensively, loading a suitcase into her car. "There's absolutely no way I own more."</p><p>"I don't know." said Logan teasingly. "Remember when you told me, Colin, and Finn it would be one trip to get your stuff moved back in at Paris' and it took four?"</p><p>"And it took you guys pretty much 24 hours to get fully moved into your dorm at Yale." said Luke, joining in on the teasing.</p><p>"I can't believe you guys." said Rory with a mostly fake pout. "Everyone's ganging up on us today, Little Bean." Rory patted her stomach.</p><p>"Oh, you know we're kidding." said Lorelai, loading another box.</p><p>Several hours later and a couple loads later, and the group has moved all the stuff to the Twickham house and Lorelai and Luke are helping Rory and Logan with unpacking. "When did you get crystal candle sticks?" asked Lorelai to Rory.</p><p>Rory glances over. "I think they were a gift from Grandma years ago. Guess they would look good on the dining table." said Rory with a shrug. "Just never really had an appropriate place for them before."</p><p>"Don't tempt me into dropping all the stuff my mom has given me over the years over here." said Lorelai, not being able to not tease her daughter. "At least everything I haven't given to various charities just to get rid of it."</p><p>"Please don't." said Rory, setting out some picture frames. "Though I don't detest her style as much as you."</p><p>After several more hours pass and lunch is ordered and eaten, the group has made quick work of unpacking everything. Being thankful of Logan talking her into getting two sofas and two armchairs for the living room, Rory flops down on one of the sofas. "I'm seriously never moving again."</p><p>"Moving places or yourself?" joked Luke, relaxing into one of the armchairs. "Though looking at the size of that TV, not sure I'd blame you."</p><p>Logan falls down near Rory. "It will be good for the occasional sports game."</p><p>"Or movie night?" said Lorelai from the other sofa. "Well you two have more space!" Lorelai finished.</p><p>"Actually, it could be fun to do a dinner and a movie every now and then here." said Rory.</p><p>"I agree." said Logan. "Plus we're never far away and the door's always open to you guys."</p><p>"Thanks Logan." said Lorelai, giving him a smile. "That is so..." Lorelai is interrupted by a knock on the front door.</p><p>"I wonder who that would be." said Rory, getting up. "I didn't even know anyone besides us really knew we were moving in here today."</p><p>Rory walks into the foyer and opens the door. "Grandma, what are you doing here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" said Emily. "Am I not invited to your new place? I can leave if you don't want me here."</p><p>"No Grandma, it's fine." said Rory, trying to cover up a sigh and an eye roll. Who shows up without calling. "I'm just shocked. Want to come in?"</p><p>"I don't want to be a bother." said Emily, though walking in. "I just thought I should see the place before everyone else gets to - and before you have the baby."</p><p>"Grandma, that's about a half a year away." said Rory. "But we literally just finished moving in."</p><p>"Looks pretty moved in to me." said Emily looking around.</p><p>"Trust me, everyone is in the living room resting." said Rory. "Let's go in and say hello." Rory says the last sentence a little louder, hoping to give everyone a heads up."</p><p>"Hey Mom." said Lorelai, managing to sit up on the couch. "What a surprise."</p><p>"A surprise I want to see my granddaughter's house?" said Emily. "Why is that a shock?"</p><p>"Just they just moved in today, Mom." said Lorelai. "As in we all just finished getting them settled in." Lorelai pointed at others in the room.</p><p>"Oh please tell me you hired movers." said Emily, looking at Rory and Logan. "It's the professional way to do it and you guys could get hurt moving furniture."</p><p>"We did for the heavy stuff, Emily, but for the last of it and clothes, we figured we could handle it." said Logan, standing up. "It was a little tiring, but fun to have help from family settling in."</p><p>"Family?" said Emily, giving Rory and then Lorelai a look. "I thought the wedding was in December? You didn't get eloped? Don't tell me you got eloped..."</p><p>"No, Mom, he just means us." said Lorelai. "We're soon to be family and as I've told Logan, he's free to start looking at us as family." Luke nodded along with Lorelai, though wanting to stay out of it as him and Emily still failed to get along.</p><p>"Oh." said Emily. "Well don't I at least get a tour?"</p><p>"Sure, Grandma." said Rory, thinking she much rather would crash on the couch for an hour or two. "Follow me please."</p><p>After giving Emily the tour, watching Emily give approval looks at some things and disapproving looks at others, and proceeding to make small talk in the living room for about an hour, Rory couldn't resist trying to give her mom the 'save me' look. Lorelai returned with the 'but then I'll be dealing with her' look. Lorelai sighs. "Hey Mom, want to go back to our place for a bit? Let the kids finish settling in. It is their first night."</p><p>"Well that sounds like a good idea." said Emily, getting up and getting her purse. Logan stands and helps her with her jacket while Lorelai and Luke get ready to go.</p><p>"Ok, Rory and Logan, enjoy." said Lorelai, giving Rory an 'you owe me' look. "See you guys later? Maybe call tomorrow at least?"</p><p>"Will do, Mom." said Rory, being thankful to her mom for taking Emily off their hands. "We'll talk as much as always."</p><p>Lorelai and Luke leave with Emily and Rory shuts the door behind them. "So Mr Huntzberger, whatever do you want to do on our first night here? Or are you too tired?" Rory winks at Logan.</p><p>Logan gives Rory a smile before picking her up and heading up the stairs. "Never too tired for you. And I'll show you what I want to do, Miss Gilmore." Both Logan and Rory giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later Saturday evening, Rory sits on the bed leaning up against the headboard. "So enjoying your first night here?" said Rory, being flirty at Logan.</p><p>"Definitely." said Logan, lying on his side. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this though."</p><p>Rory laughed. "Never?"</p><p>"That's right." said Logan. "I love you, I love Little Bean, and I love our home."</p><p>"Well if you can stand to miss me for five minutes, I'm going to go get a glass of water." said Rory.</p><p>Logan falls over on the bed in a mock death. "Noooo...."</p><p>"Get a hold of yourself, Huntzberger." said Rory laughing. "I'll be back."</p><p>Rory goes downstairs and gets a glass of water and gets one to bring back to Logan. She was glad she squeezed in a shopping trip the day before to Doose's or they would be starving in the morning - thankfully they had to mail the invites for the wedding as well. Walking back upstairs, she detoured a little into the bedroom nearest the master and looked at the empty space. Soon enough, they would need to decorate the nursery. But it would probably be better to wait until they knew the sex of the baby. She walks back to the master.</p><p>"You okay?" said Logan, who had started to get out of bed. "You've been gone awhile."</p><p>"Just thinking about the nursery." said Rory, handing Logan his glass of water. "And that we will soon enough be decorating it."</p><p>"Have any ideas already?" said Logan, taking a sipping of water and sitting back down on the bed. "I had figured we had time, but if you want to get started on it..."</p><p>"No, it's okay." said Rory, sitting her glass of water on her bedside table. "Just the thoughts of it and what it will be like when Little Bean is born."</p><p>"I know I'm excited to meet Little Bean....though hopefully by then we'll have thought of a name." said Logan, bending to kiss Rory's stomach. "Have any names in mind yet? For either sex?"</p><p>"Lorelai?" said Rory, laughing at Logan's face. "I'm kidding, there's been three Lorelai's now and it's time to move on to a new name. Honestly I was thinking Mia maybe if it's a girl?"</p><p>"Mia's a pretty name. Wait, didn't you go to a wedding for a woman named Mia about a decade-ish ago?" said Logan. "I remember flying down."</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory. "She was more like a mother to my mother and well she felt like a grandmother to me too. She was getting married to a man named Harold."</p><p>"Please don't tell me you're thinking Harold for a boy's name." said Logan, grimacing slightly.</p><p>"No." said Rory laughing. "Not sure if you want a Logan Jr?"</p><p>"No way." said Logan. "The kid being born into my family and no offense some of your family's craziness is enough for hi or her to bear. He deserves his own name at minimum. Would you want to use Richard?"</p><p>"I hadn't really considered it, but yeah that would be nice." said Rory thinking on it. "I know it would make my grandmother really happy and it would be a nice way to honor my grandfather."</p><p>"So it's settled. Mia for a girl and Richard for a boy." said Logan, putting his arm around Rory. "We can always worry about middle names once Little Bean decides to join us and make us the perfect family."</p><p>"Not on topic, but I was thinking about something earlier." said Rory. "Thanksgiving is on Thursday. How would you feel about holding it here? We do have the space and it would be a way to show off the house to people who are likely wanting to see it."</p><p>"I like that idea, Ace." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss. "Who's on the guest list?"</p><p>"Well Mom and Luke of course." said Rory. "I'll probably ask Grandma, but who knows what she'll want to do. Paris and Lane will do Christmas with their families. Maybe April? I believe Luke said she would be in town that weekend."</p><p>"Well my parents will likely be fighting over who gets to go to Martha's Vineyard this year." said Logan. "And the other will likely spend it with Honor. So really I can't think of anyone. I'd say Colin and Finn as they are likely closer to family than anyone else, but I know they can be a handful."</p><p>"Invite them." said Rory. "It would be nice to see them. You deserve to have guests too."</p><p>"I'll send them the text first thing in the morning." said Logan. "But remember you asked for any shenanigans they pull!"</p><p>"I'll take it." said Rory. "Plus they could always stay here. There's two guest rooms anyways. They could be the first to try them out."</p><p>"You're brave, Gilmore. Three members of the Life and Death Brigade here." said Logan. "Though I'll try to keep them on their best behavior. Maybe Emily will be able to make it. She has a death glare that might be able to stop them."</p><p>"So let's see, if Grandma can make it, we're at us two plus six. Luckily we have a table for eight." said Rory. "I think it'll be fun. Plus if we survive it, surely it'll show we will survive Little Bean."</p><p>"Good point." said Logan. "I have to admit I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to sleep."</p><p>"I like that idea." said Rory. "Just hope Little Bean doesn't have me up bright and early!"</p><p>"We can hope." said Logan, getting the light. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." said Rory, snuggling under the covers and falling asleep instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke early, patting the side of the bed next to her and finding it empty. "Logan?" she mumbled sleepily, before realizing he wasn't in bed beside her. This causing her the wake the rest of the way up. "Logan?" she called out a little louder. Where in the world could have he went. "LOGAN?"</p><p>"Don't freak, Ace." said Logan, walking in carrying a tray, balancing it perfectly. "Just bringing you breakfast in bed. Figured it would be fun. Hopefully pancakes and bacon sound good. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about them since yesterday morning."</p><p>"Sounds awesome!" said Rory, sitting up in bed and holding still as Logan lowered the tray. "Though you put the idea in your own head." Taking a glance at the coffee cups, she couldn't help but laugh. "Where on earth did you get those?"</p><p>"Actually I found them in the cabinet." said Logan referring to the mugs in question. "I think maybe they were a gift from your mom. What you don't like the mustache?" He held the mug with the mustache and the "Mr" written on it in front of his face.</p><p>"I don't know, what do you think about mine?" said Rory, holding the "Mrs" cup with the red lipstick kiss on it.</p><p>"Adorable!" said Logan, "But everything about you is adorable, Ace."</p><p>"Oh, Logan." said Rory, beaning him with a pillow. "You're a weirdo."</p><p>"Hey, but it's true." said Logan, snagging a piece of bacon. "You're the perfect woman, Ace."</p><p>"You're still a weirdo." said Rory, with a fake pout.</p><p>"So let's agree to disagree." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss.</p><p>After alternating feeding each other the breakfast Logan had cooked and brought up, the couple finally gets up and gets a shower in before getting dressed, opting for casual.</p><p>"So any plans for today?" said Logan, pulling a shirt over his head.</p><p>"Not particularly." said Rory. "Might be nice to just have a lazy day around the house - you know, get used to it and all."</p><p>"Sounds perfect." said Logan. "Give me a moment and I'll join you downstairs. I should text the boys about your Thanksgiving plans."</p><p>"I should probably call Mom and Luke and make sure it's cool with them too." said Rory. "And give my grandma a call too."</p><p>"Let me handle, Emily." said Logan. "She's soon to be my family too and maybe she'll see it as a nice gesture."</p><p>"Okay thanks." said Rory.</p><p>About an hour later, Logan and Rory sit back exhausted in the living room. "So it's final, Mom and Luke and April will be here for Thanksgiving." said Rory. "Though Luke's likely going to end up making the turkey as he won't trust anyone else with it."</p><p>"Same with Colin and Finn - they are excited - and I talked Emily into coming with enough apologies for not letting her see the house sooner." said Logan. "I may or may not have blamed it on pregnancy hormones..." Rory throws a pillow at Logan. "I know, I know...but figured she'd likely give you an easier time."</p><p>"You're right." said Rory, getting comfy on the sofa. "Remind me to get some extra keys made? I would like to have a spare for outside and maybe give my mom a key in case of emergencies?"</p><p>"Better safe than sorry, Ace?" said Logan, jokingly. "But yeah, it's probably a good idea."</p><p>"I can't believe tomorrow I'll be working again." said Rory. "This last week or two has really flown by."</p><p>After a lunch of sandwiches and then making lightly pan fried chicken with roasted veggies for dinner, Rory and Logan settle in the living room for a movie before bed.</p><p>"I can't believe you talked me into watching 'Moon' again?" said Rory. "You're totally obsessed with Rockwell."</p><p>"Who wouldn't be?" said Logan defensively, feeding Rory a bite of popcorn.</p><p>"You're such a dork, Huntzberger." said Rory, laughing.</p><p>"But you love me anyways." said Logan.</p><p>"Yeah, remind me why on that one." said Rory, teasingly.</p><p>"I can do that." said Logan, suddenly not paying any more attention to the movie. "Right here, right now. It's not like anyone will walk in."</p><p>"Good point." said Rory, moving to sit on Logan's lap. "So, what are going to do now? I have you trapped."</p><p>"Who says I mind being trapped by you, Ace?" said Logan, looking at Rory. "I'd stay like this forever if I could."</p><p>The movie ends while the couple ends up running up the stairs half dressed to continue their activities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So which outfit suits me better?" said Rory the next morning, holding up two outfits. "The grey suit with a skirt or the slacks with a vest?"</p><p>"They both look pretty good to me." said Logan, buttoning his shirt. "You look good in both." Logan leaned over and gave Rory a kiss.</p><p>"Logan, totally not helpful." said Rory a little annoyed, but returning the kiss. "I want to look right for the job."</p><p>"You're right for the job." said Logan. "That's what matters. But if you really want me to choose, the grey suit with a skirt."</p><p>"Perfect." said Rory, gathering other things needed for the outfit and getting dressed. "So how do I look?"</p><p>"Beautiful, as always." said Logan, tying his tie expertly. "If we hurry, maybe we can grab a breakfast sandwich from Luke's on the way in?"</p><p>"Sounds good." said Rory, finishing getting dressed. "Let's go."</p><p>Rory and Logan enter Luke's, seeing it packed. "There may go breakfast." said Rory, with a sad tone to her voice.</p><p>"Hey Rory! Hey Logan!" said Luke from behind the counter. "Sorry, but things are slammed this morning. What can I get for you?"</p><p>Looking at her watch, "How about some donuts?" said Rory. "We're in a bit of a hurry."</p><p>"Can do!" said Luke, putting four donuts in a bag. "It's on the house for my favorite stepdaughter." Luke handed the bag over while quickly pouring two to-go cups of coffee.</p><p>"I'm your only stepdaughter - and you don't have to give me freebies." said Rory.</p><p>"Then you pay tomorrow." said Luke. "But right now, free breakfast for your first day. I won't go broke over a few donuts."</p><p>"Okay." said Logan picking up the bag of donuts for Rory and one of the coffees. "Thanks!"</p><p>"No problem." said Luke, going back to wiping down the counter in between taking orders.</p><p>Approaching the office, Logan turned a little to Rory to ask. "Nervous?"</p><p>"Very!" said Rory. "Feels like my first day all over again. Well it's my first day here, but you know what I mean."</p><p>"I do." said Logan, pulling into his usual spot. "See you around 5pm?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory getting out. "Anyway I can at least get you to point me in the right direction?"</p><p>After a small discussion, Rory headed in.</p><p>"You must be Rory." said David, the editor. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yes." said Rory. "I take it you are David and the same."</p><p>"That I am. Let me show you to your desk." David walks Rory over to a desk near a window. "Recently vacant. You will need to go down and get your ID though. And there's a staff meeting in an hour. See you there." David walked off and Rory sat down at her desk for a moment to unpack a few things she brought with her. A picture of her and her mom, her lucky pen, etc. Afterwards, Rory went down and got her ID.</p><p>At 5pm, Rory walked out of the door with her mind overflowing from taking it all in. Spotting Logan by his car, she quickly walked over, slipping off her heels as she went. "Hey Logan."</p><p>"Have a good first day?" said Logan, taking her satchel and placing it in the backseat with his briefcase. "Hopefully no one was too hard on you?"</p><p>"Just tiring and people were great." said Rory, getting in the car. "Though I got a few strange looks, so maybe a few know I got the job from knowing you?"</p><p>"Who cares what people think." said Logan. "You'll make friends. You always do. And you'll blow David away with your first story."</p><p>"You always have so much confidence in me." said Rory. "How are you always so sure?"</p><p>"Because I love you." said Logan driving towards Stars Hollow. "And you are the best reporter I know."</p><p>Rory rolls her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the reporters you know."</p><p>"Only the best." said Logan with a chuckle. "I typically just tell people they are good reporters."</p><p>After a bit of small talk about their day, the commute seemed short when Logan pulled into the driveway at their house. "We're home." said Rory. "Honestly feels good to be home." Rory gets out and walks up to the front door with Logan.</p><p>"How about you run a nice bubble bath and soak your feet?" said Logan. "And I'll make dinner."</p><p>"You're far too good to me." said Rory. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"</p><p>"Nope, I got it." said Logan, walking up the stairs with Rory to switch into casual clothes. "How does chicken tacos sound?"</p><p>"Really good." said Rory running the bath water in the bathroom while undressing. "Still sure you don't want help?"</p><p>"Really not fair to ask me that question without your clothes." said Logan. "But I got it."</p><p>Logan goes downstairs to fix dinner and Rory slips into the tub, feeling every part of her relax. She loved the large tub. She felt herself dozing a little when Logan walked in to tell her dinner was ready. Slipping out and at Logan's insistence, just slipping into pajamas, she walked downstairs. Logan had set up a mini-taco bar on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Figured we could just eat here." said Logan. "If you want to eat in the dining room, I can move...."</p><p>"No it's great." said Rory, sitting down on a bar stool. "Now hand me a tortilla. I totally have plans to make this food disappear!"</p><p>A little while later, "So I'm stuffed." said Rory, getting some cookies out of the cabinet before arranging some on a small plate. Logan could only laugh. "Want some?"</p><p>Logan shakes his head no. "I really hate to do this to you, but I do have a bit of paperwork to do." Logan said.</p><p>"That's alright. I should probably start working on my first article." said Rory. "Plus it's why we have home offices anyways. How about we break in a couple hours and watch a bit of TV before bed?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss. "Sorry I had to get one beforehand."</p><p>Rory walked into her office with a cup of coffee and her cookies. Setting each down carefully on the antique desk, she couldn't help but smile at how much the desk reminded her of her grandfather. Taking a bite of a cookie and a sip of coffee, Rory started typing on her laptop.</p><p>"So forget about our deal?" said Logan. He had quietly walked in.</p><p>Rory looked at the clock on her computer. "Oh wow, the time really got away from me. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No need for sorry, Ace. You're a hard worker." said Logan. "But I must insist that my two favorite people join me in the living room."</p><p>Rory smiled getting the two person comment quickly and stood and walked into the living room. "We actually beat Colin and Finn or Honor?"</p><p>"Yep." said Logan. "Just don't tell them - at least not Finn. The others might understand." Rory laughed and they settled in to watch reruns, snuggling into each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday and Wednesday followed similarly. The commute getting routine, Rory felt she started fitting in a bit more, etc...but by Wednesday evening, Rory was looking forward to the holiday weekend. Luckily they had made time to make the extra keys and Rory was happy to drop one off at her mom's when visiting to look at the progress on the wedding dress.</p><p>Wednesday evening, Rory sits with her laptop on her lap while in the living room, looking at recipes.</p><p>"I thought you already found recipes - isn't that why we went shopping right after work?" said Logan, walking in the room and handing Rory a bottle of water.</p><p>"I know, I have." said Rory. "But even with Luke planning to swing by early and toss the turkey in the oven, I just want to make sure we know what we are doing. Hope you don't mind Thanksgiving more for lunch...it's just more usual we end up having one at that time and the time seemed to work for others."</p><p>"It's fine." said Logan. "Want to go with me to pick up Colin and Finn? They are both flying in and I said I would pick them up."</p><p>"If it's okay, I'd rather go ahead and keep reading these." said Rory. "Even with Luke also doing the pies, I want to be sure I'm prepped as much as possible for tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay." Logan said, bending to give Rory a kiss before getting his coat, wallet, and keys. "I'll see you in about an hour or so?"</p><p>"We'll be here." said Rory jokingly, patting her stomach. The couple exchanged goodbyes and Rory sipped at the water, thinking she would probably have a handle on things tomorrow. While her mom had always refused to learn to cook, she had at least made some attempts over the years and could follow a recipe if she tried.</p><p>Deciding the laptop would be in the way tomorrow, she sent the recipes to print and walked into Logan's office to get them out of the printer. Walking into the kitchen, she set them up against the microwave before deciding to go ahead and prep some vegetables.</p><p>Rory was just finishing up and getting the dishwasher loaded with the cutting board after carefully washing the knife, she heard people entering. Walking into the foyer, she spotted who she expected. "Welcome boys." Rory said giving Colin and Finn both a hug.</p><p>"Rory!" said Finn, giving Rory a huge hug. "You are a sight for tired eyes."</p><p>"What Finn said, but I'm less drunk from the flight." said Colin, making Rory laugh. "I told him the little bottles weren't a challenge, but...."</p><p>"What else are they for?" said Finn, seemingly confused. "And you're just mad I beat you."</p><p>"Whatever." said Colin, while the rest of the group laughed.</p><p>"Let me show you two to your rooms." said Logan, grabbing one of the bags.</p><p>"Rooms? Swanky Logan." said Finn. "Though we wouldn't expect less of you."</p><p>Rory laughed watching the boys go upstairs. They would be a handful, but they were essentially Logan's family. She only hoped nothing would get broken beyond repair. A few minutes later, Logan came walking down the stairs.</p><p>"So they are settling in. I never did ask where your grandma is staying." said Logan.</p><p>"She has issues wanting to stay with people." Rory said. "I think Mom set her up a room at the inn. And April is staying in my old room. Mom called earlier and said she got in safely."</p><p>"That's good news." said Logan, putting his arm around Rory.</p><p>"Oooo, the lovebirds." said Finn, coming downstairs, teasing his best friend and the girl he also considered a friend. "I assume we aren't banished to our rooms."</p><p>Rory laughed again. Finn would always be Finn. "No, though you might want to help yourself to some coffee."</p><p>"Good idea." said Colin, appearing in the kitchen where everyone else is. "At least for him. Is it possible to get some tea though?"</p><p>"Sure man." said Logan, getting water in the electric kettle and getting down a selection of teas, picking out one he knew Colin would approve of. "Rory can drink coffee day or night without issues."</p><p>"What can I say, it's my super power." said Rory with a shrug, making the boys laugh.</p><p>"It only sucks I can only stay until Friday morning." said Finn, sobering up a little. "Though I'll be back to throw Logan the most epic bachelor party."</p><p>"What else would he expect from the Life and Death brigade" said Colin, sipping at his tea as everyone retired to the living room. "Though not sure if Honor will be the one to throw the bachelor party."</p><p>"I think she knows you two will want that honor." said Logan to his friends. "She'll likely make an appearance at Rory's bachelorette party instead."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." said Rory, with a shrug. "Honor and I have always gotten along."</p><p>About an hour later, everyone is getting ready to head up and to bed. After Logan made sure the boys got upstairs safely, he and Rory retired to their room. "Hope they aren't being too much of a handful for you. I'm more used to them and their antics."</p><p>"Not really, they are cool." said Rory, slipping into pajamas. "It's nice to see them honestly."</p><p>"I just realized I'll likely see Robert at the bachelor party." said Logan, also changing into pajamas. "Though I mean I'm cool with it...just hopefully it won't cause issues with the group."</p><p>Rory gives Logan a hug. "I'll keep my finger crossed it goes well."</p><p>"Thanks." said Logan. "I think I told you everyone on my side has gotten their fittings done."</p><p>"You did. It's one less thing to think about as we start getting RSVP cards back in." said Rory. "Mom and I will probably talk over the weekend more about decorations and flowers for the wedding."</p><p>"That sounds great to me." said Logan, turning off the overhead light as the bedside lamps were on. "I think Colin is also leaving Friday morning, so you guys could get together then."</p><p>"Perfect." said Rory. "Pretty sure Sookie is planning to go along and she'll want to get to the flower market bright and early."</p><p>"So you staying up or going to sleep?" said Logan. "I have to confess I'm worn out."</p><p>"I might read for a bit, if that's alright." said Rory.</p><p>"That's okay, I sleep through almost everything...as you know." said Logan turning out his light. "Goodnight my love."</p><p>"Goodnight." said Rory giving him a kiss before he slipped under the blankets. "I'll get my light before I fall asleep."</p><p>Logan made a mumble of his approval as he fell asleep. A little while later, Rory felt herself also growing tired. Placing her book down safely and turning out her own lamp, she snuggled closer to Logan and also fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke up next to Logan, thinking about life, on Thanksgiving morning. Looking at time and hearing noise downstairs, she got up and pulled a robe around her before heading down the stairs.</p><p>"Good Morning Luke!" she said, watching Luke put a turkey in the oven.</p><p>"Hey Rory!" said Luke, closing the oven. "I figured you would still be asleep. I'll bring the rest of the stuff later."</p><p>"That's fine, Luke." said Rory. "You're welcome any time anyways, but especially with food."</p><p>"That's kind of you." said Luke, laughing. "April's looking forward to seeing you. I better get back though. See you in a few hours?"</p><p>"What's the hurry?" said Rory, putting on a pot of coffee. "And here I thought you liked us."</p><p>"New guy taking my place at the diner. His name is Barry." said Luke, shaking his head. "I hired him last minute to do the Thanksgiving at the diner and I want to check in on him. I love you guys, but...."</p><p>"Still untrusting, Luke?" said Rory, laughing a little. "I almost want to meet him now."</p><p>"Well if you want to quickly get dressed, we could head over over together." said Luke. "As long as I can steal a cup of tea before we go."</p><p>"Go for it." said Rory, quietly going back upstairs and tossing on jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. She wrote a short note for Logan in case he woke up before she got back and left it on her pillow. She re-joined Luke in the kitchen, who was sipping at some peppermint tea.</p><p>"We keep that in stock just for you." said Rory, teasing a little. "You're the only one who likes peppermint."</p><p>"You don't have to do that." said Luke, "But it's sweet you that you do. Ready to go?"</p><p>Rory nods. "You can bring the cup back later. Just take it with us." Rory said to Luke as he was debating pouring it out. Luke nods.</p><p>Rory and Luke walk to Luke's Diner where she spies a slightly disheveled looking man behind the counter. "Barry I presume?" Rory whispered to Luke and he nods. "He looks cute with those glasses." Luke gives her a look. "I'm almost married...not dead."</p><p>"Hey Luke!" said Barry to Luke. "I thought you were going to be home with your family...and that was why I was here." Barry looked a little confused.</p><p>"I'm just checking in. As my stepdaughter Rory" Luke paused to point at Rory "can attest, I like to make sure things are running smoothly.</p><p>Rory laughed. "More like control issues, Luke."</p><p>"Or that." said Luke. "Need anything before we head back?"</p><p>"I promise I have a handle on it." said Barry. "I'm basically a short-order cook for my family. This will be easy in comparison. Now get out of here!" Barry waves them to the door.</p><p>Luke walks Rory back to her house. "Don't worry so much, Luke." said Rory. "Today will be fine."</p><p>"Yeah yeah." said Luke. "Your mom said the same thing. You two are just alike."</p><p>"Well then listen to us." said Rory chuckling a little. She was indeed turning out a lot like her mom. "See you in a few hours?"</p><p>"Definitely." said Luke. "Lorelai's planning to pick up Emily in a couple hours, so we may be early if she gets sick of her."</p><p>"As I expect." said Rory, now fully laughing. "Give April my love until I see her?"</p><p>"Will do." said Luke, before turning to walk home.</p><p>Rory walked in and overheard chaos in the kitchen. Walking in she spotted a mess from what had appeared to be an attempt at breakfast and three men looking a bit embarrassed. "What did you guys do to the kitchen?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well you see..." stammered Logan a bit. "We were going to make you breakfast in bed - waffles to be precise - when well we got in a bit of a food fight with the flour and such."</p><p>"Sorry my love." said Finn, wiping down the island. "You know how things are."</p><p>"We were also joking the baby looks like an alien....and resembles Logan." said Colin, pointing at the ultrasound photo that was on the fridge.</p><p>Rory couldn't help but sigh. "Okay you three are responsible for cleaning this up. I have to start dinner soon though, so please hurry." Rory picked up the recipes that luckily hadn't been a part of the food fight warfare and walked into the sunroom to sit and read them. Luckily a half hour later - Rory also taking the opportunity to change - the boys had finished with the kitchen.</p><p>"So do you need any help?" said Logan. "We are all sorry about the mess."</p><p>"Definitely." said Colin. "We didn't mean to stress you out."</p><p>"It's okay." said Rory. "Just it's my first time hosting Thanksgiving and really the first time my family is doing it together and not running between places. I just want it to go perfectly."</p><p>"Can I help?" said Finn. Rory had to hold back a laugh, not being able to imagine Finn cooking. </p><p>"Well, you guys could cut up stuff for a salad." said Rory. "If you two will be careful with the knives." She gave them her best 'be good' stare, hoping it was as good as her mom's. "Logan, would you help me by peeling the potatoes for cheesy potatoes?"</p><p>An hour later, the doorbell rang. "Would anyone get that please?" said Rory, stirring the cranberry sauce. Luckily Logan, Colin, and Finn had also found the time to change.</p><p>"On it!" said Finn, jumping up. After a few minutes, he reappears with Luke, Lorelai, Emily, and April.</p><p>"Hey you guys." said Rory. "I would give you all a hug, but I'd make a mess out of you."</p><p>"Understandable." said Lorelai. "But where do you want the pies?"</p><p>"Over there." Rory pointed to a slice of counter that hadn't been taken over yet. "Hope the food smells good."</p><p>"Excellent." said Emily. "Though I can't believe you're doing all this by yourself."</p><p>"Well the turkey is Luke's doing along with the pies....but I wanted to." said Rory. Rory gave Logan a look.</p><p>"Colin, Finn, why don't you guys take the rest into the living room and we'll call you all when it's done." said Logan, leading the way. After getting everyone settled with drinks, Logan returns. "So hopefully they'll all still be alive when we get back."</p><p>Rory laughs. "Grandma will keep Colin and Finn in line if nothing else."</p><p>After a bit more time, Rory checks on the turkey. "According to the temperature-thing-y he's done. Want to get Luke to carve it or do you want to attempt to?"</p><p>"It's his bird, his honor." said Logan, slipping off the apron he was wearing. "I'll get him."</p><p>Rory starts putting the food onto serving plates and bowls as Luke enters. "Figured you would want the honors." said Rory. "We'll get everything else moved over to the dining room."</p><p>"Okay." said Luke, starting carving the bird. "Though I wouldn't have been upset if Logan had wanted to do it."</p><p>"It's fine, Luke." said Logan. "Maybe I'll get next year's." He pulls down the plates and expertly sets the table while helping Rory move the food. It was awesome the dining room was mostly open to the kitchen as it made moving everything easier.</p><p>"I'll get everyone else." said Rory, taking off her apron and walking into the living room. "Dinner's ready everyone."</p><p>Lorelai was shocked to see all the food on the table. Rory certainly didn't take after her. "You made all this...this morning?" said Lorelai, looking at Rory in shock while taking a seat next to Luke and April while Emily, Colin, and Finn sat down on the other side - leaving the two ends of the table for Rory and Logan.</p><p>"Yeah. Well I prepped a few vegetables yesterday, but basically." said Rory taking her seat. "Dig in everyone."</p><p>An hour later, everyone is sitting back in their chairs. "I'm way too full." said April. Lorelai nods in agreement. "Is it true you and Logan once jumped off a metal structure?"</p><p>Rory laughed, remembering her sophomore year at college. The look on Emily's face made her laugh a little harder. "It's okay, Grandma. As you can see, we're both safe. And yes, April, we really did."</p><p>"I can attest to that." said Colin. "You can blame Finn though for telling the story."</p><p>"Can't a man tell a story about his friends?" said Finn. "Plus I loved being a target."</p><p>"A what?" said Luke, who hadn't heard the whole story. Logan took the opportunity to explain, which just made Luke question Finn's sanity. </p><p>"And now their adventures will be in diapers and baby bottles." joked Colin. He raises his glass. "Here's to Logan and Rory!"</p><p>"To Rory and Logan!" exclaimed the rest.</p><p>"I hate to be that person...but I think I want pie now." said Lorelai. "And coffee...I'll put on another pot."</p><p>In a few minutes everyone had their pie and their drink of choice. "These are delicious, Dad." said April.</p><p>"Thanks, Hun." said Luke putting an arm around April.</p><p>"She's right." said Colin. "Best pie I've ever eaten and I've had pie in at least a dozen countries."</p><p>"Same." said Finn. "We'll have to give you a proper nickname." Colin and Finn wander off to themselves to try to think of one.</p><p>"So Mom, Luke, April, and Emily....hope you enjoyed a Thanksgiving here." said Rory, after the group wandered back into the living room. Rory sits next to Logan.</p><p>"It was very nice, Rory." said Emily.</p><p>"What she said." said Lorelai eating her third piece of pie.</p><p>"I think your mom means it was lovely." said Luke, laughing.</p><p>After another hour or so of small talk and splitting the leftover between everyone, Lorelai and Luke managed to pull Emily away. Lorelai also scolds Luke for wanting to check in on Barry again.</p><p>"So Colin, Finn, what do you guys want to do now?" said Logan. "Not sure what's open on Thanksgiving here?"</p><p>"We could always find out." said Colin, sitting in a chair. "Plus last time we were here it was late at night. Might be nice to see Rory's town in the daylight."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I like his idea." said Finn, agreeing with Colin. "Can't we get a tour?"</p><p>"Sure." said Rory, standing up. "Why not?" She wondered if she would live to regret those words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a couple hours of chasing Colin and Finn around the square, Logan and Rory were exhausted and picked up pizza from Pete's for everyone to have for dinner.</p><p>"Trust me, the cheesy bread is heaven." said Rory, entering her house. "It's totally worth getting three orders in addition to the two pizzas."</p><p>"I only said I was unsure how it would be reheated." said Logan. "Though I'm shocked there was a pizza joint open on Thanksgiving!"</p><p>"Not going to be a problem as one of the orders is just for me. You men can have the other two." said Rory. "And Pete's open pretty much 24/7."</p><p>"That's a rarity in a small town I would think." said Colin, carrying the bag of cheesy bread.</p><p>"So where you want these, love?" said Finn carrying the pizzas in.</p><p>"Honestly the living room is fine. Just let me grab some plates." said Rory, walking into the kitchen. "So should we watch something or talk or eat in silence?" She left out how she was almost hoping for the last.</p><p>"Oh I can't believe I almost forgot I brought it." said Colin, jumping up and running upstairs.</p><p>"Forgot what?" said Logan calling after him. "We're totally not waiting on you to get back down here to eat dinner!"</p><p>It turned out by the time they all got pizza onto plates Colin had re-appeared. "The tapes! The ones of some of our adventures. I have the cheese rolling incident, the skydive - you'll thank me for wearing a body cam, and a few others." said Colin, anxiously turning on the TV and the blu-ray player.</p><p>"Oh I remember you saying you were packing those." said Finn, biting into a slice of pizza. "Thought we didn't show them to people outside the Life and Death Brigade? Sorry Rory."</p><p>"I'll forgive it." said Rory with a laugh.</p><p>"Rory's all but essentially a member by now as she's actually attended an event." said Colin, sitting down and biting into his own slice of pizza. "Plus she's marrying Huntzberger."</p><p>"Good point." said Finn. "Proceed with the viewing!"</p><p>An hour passes. "While the cheese rolling one was hilarious and I had no idea someone video taped the jump Logan and I took, I don't think I can watch the skydive." said Rory, finishing her order of cheesy bread off. "I mean I saw the aftermath." She placed one hand on Logan's knee. "And I was terrified I'd lose him."</p><p>"Yeah, let's not watch that one." said Logan, grimacing a little himself. That had been one hell of a fall and it had kept him from wanting to do anything too dangerous afterwards.</p><p>"Good call." said Colin, thinking on it and how seriously his friend had been hurt. "There are a few others, from events before Rory though."</p><p>"Let's go with those." said Logan, absentmindedly rubbing Rory's shoulder.</p><p>A couple more hours pass when Logan notices the time. "Wow, you both have early flights. We probably should get to bed." Logan said, helping Rory up.</p><p>"Huntzberger, you have really changed." said Colin, despite he was putting the discs back in the cases he had them in.</p><p>"Our boy has grown up." said Finn. "We should be proud."</p><p>"Knock it off you two." said Logan, laughing. "See you two bright and early." Everyone heads up the stairs. "Hope tonight wasn't too boring for you, Ace."</p><p>"Honestly, some of the videos were fun." said Rory, changing into pajamas. "I mean you guys really had a lot of fun back in the day it seems. I hope you won't resent me for not being able to have as much fun."</p><p>"Never." said Logan, changing into his pajamas. "I love you Rory."</p><p>"I love you too." said Rory, slipping under the blankets. "Just hope you don't feel I'm keeping you from adventures....and the boys and whatnot."</p><p>Logan flips off the light and climbs in bed. "My adventure now is with you." Logan said, curling up to Rory as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early Friday morning, Rory woke up early and after remembering yesterday's kitchen disaster, she decides to make the waffle breakfast that the boys attempted. As she's getting the first batch of waffles done, she spies all three men wandering into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!"</p><p>"How are you so happy this early at this ungodly hour?" said Finn, slouching at the table.</p><p>Rory laughs while pouring Finn a cup of coffee. "Why did you book a flight so early when you don't like getting up until at least noon?"</p><p>"Better miles." said Colin, pouring his own cup of coffee. "Plus he likes to complain."</p><p>"That's about right." said Logan, pitching in with the breakfast by frying up some bacon. "Though at least you aren't going through one of your naked phases."</p><p>"Don't tempt me, Huntzberger!" threatens Finn.</p><p>Rory finishes up the waffles, laughing at the trio. "Breakfast!" she said putting the stack of waffles on the table. Logan sets down the plate of bacon and dishes. "Eat up!" Rory chooses to take mercy on Finn by lowering the blinds.</p><p>"You're a saint, love." said Finn, fake bowing from where he's sitting.</p><p>An hour later and Logan is about to leave to drop his friends off at the airport. "So still going with your mom to cruise Black Friday sales?" said Logan, loading up the last of the bags.</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory, giving him a hug. "You're welcome to join us when you get back."</p><p>"I wouldn't want to impose on your time with you guys though." said Logan.</p><p>"It's fine." said Rory. "Mom might use you as a human shield though."</p><p>"Sounds like fun!" said Logan, laughing. "So I'll just text you when I reach the mall and you can tell me where you are?"</p><p>"Sounds good!" said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "See you then."</p><p>Logan leaves with Colin and Finn while Rory goes back inside to clean up the breakfast mess. She had told Logan she'd handle it since he had to get to the airport. After loading the dishwasher and scrubbing the waffle iron, she grabbed her coat, purse, and keys and walked over to Lorelai and Luke's. Being unsure if she should knock or enter, she chooses to just enter.</p><p>"Mom, Luke?" Rory called out.</p><p>"I'm in here!" called out Lorelai.</p><p>Rory enters and follows the voice to the kitchen, where Lorelai is getting her things. "About ready?" said Rory.</p><p>"Yeah." said Lorelai. "Running a little late as Luke was freaking out Caesar quit."</p><p>"What?" said Rory. "He's worked at Luke's forever."</p><p>"I know. Something about wanting to move closer to home." said Lorelai, walking out to the jeep with Rory. "Luke's not sure what to do without him. I keep telling him to give that guy Barry a chance. He seemed to have pleased everyone with the Thanksgiving dinner."</p><p>"That's a good idea." said Rory, putting on her seatbelt. "He seemed pretty cool when I saw him that morning."</p><p>"He really is." said Lorelai, backing out and then driving. "You know Luke, he'll end up hiring him."</p><p>"Very true." said Rory. "So where's April today? I half-expected she would be joining us."</p><p>"She actually wanted to hang out with some old friends." said Lorelai. "She's leaving tomorrow. She plans to try to show up for the wedding, but will at least by back by Christmas. She always seems to miss her mom more this time of year."</p><p>"Yeah that makes sense." said Rory, remembering how Anna had passed away in her sleep several years ago. April had finished high school living with Lorelai and Luke. "At least she doesn't have to share my old room with me when I'm in town any more."</p><p>"I don't think she ever really minded." said Lorelai. "Her mom didn't have any more children and well you're the closest thing she has to a sibling."</p><p>The rest of the drive to the mall passes with just small talk and Lorelai telling Rory how far she's gotten in making the wedding dress. Rory informing Lorelai who all has had their fittings and how the list of RSVPs is going.</p><p>"So seems like pretty much everyone is attending." said Lorelai, pulling into the best spot she could find. "Though you didn't mention the evil witch...I mean Shira."</p><p>"She'll be there." said Rory. "If nothing else to show her disdain."</p><p>"Well I'll be ready to kick her out in a second if she tries anything." said Lorelai, getting out of the jeep. "No one messes with a Gilmore on their wedding day!"</p><p>"Thanks Mom." said Rory, walking alongside Lorelai up to the entrance. "On to more pleasant topics, ready for some shopping?"</p><p>"Do you really have to ask me that?" asks Lorelai, holding the door open for Rory. "When am I not ready for shopping?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what are you getting Luke this year?" asked Rory, walking into the mall. "Hopefully not another flannel shirt."</p><p>"You're only saying that because you also want to get him a flannel shirt." said Lorelai. "He can be so hard to buy for."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll find something..." said Rory, trying to think. "Just not sure what you buy for someone who just became your stepdad a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Same things you would buy him any other year?" said Lorelai, browsing a booth of jewelry. "We've been together for years....only really a piece of paper now."</p><p>"Yeah, but it feels so much more official now." said Rory, pulling Lorelai away from the jewelry. "Plus we got everyone else - Grandma, April, Lane, Zach, Sookie,.....even Logan this year."</p><p>"You totally were buying for him before." said Lorelai. "You two had been sleeping together for years."</p><p>"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "But true."</p><p>"More like you are going to have to help me pick out something for him as I seriously have no idea." said Lorelai. "Men are so hard to buy for. Is he still going to show up in awhile? If so we should probably shop for him first."</p><p>An hour later, Rory gets a text from Logan that he just arrived. She texts back where they are in the mall. "So Logan's here...luckily we already picked out his gifts." said Rory. "You're cool with hiding my gifts for him at your house?"</p><p>"Of course." said Lorelai. "You told me how he likes to snoop."</p><p>"Always!" said Rory, spotting Logan. "He always finds out what I get him."</p><p>"Hey guys!" said Logan, walking up to Lorelai and Rory. "I hope I am not intruding."</p><p>"Not at all." said Lorelai. "Maybe you can tell us what to get a man a little older than me...."</p><p>"I'm not going to be much help." said Logan. "My dad gets cufflinks and a new tie from me every year, like clockwork. It's not like he would ever be impressed by anything else I got him."</p><p>"Damn!" said Lorelai, slightly pouting.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" said Logan, looking at Rory, who is giggling.</p><p>"It's okay." said Lorelai, looking at Rory who can't contain herself. "Just he's terrible to buy for. Spend too much, he complains as well."</p><p>After a few more hours of shopping and introducing Logan to all the foods on a stick in the food court, the group has accomplished a decent chunk of shopping. "So who's left on the list?" said Logan, carrying most of the bags. "I love you Rory and you're awesome Lorelai, but starting to feel a bit like a pack mule."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory both laugh. "I offered to carry more bags." said Rory. "But you kept insisting you have it. Now hand us both a couple and surely we can wrap up the list in another hour or two."</p><p>Logan groans a little, setting a mental note to not go shopping with Lorelai and Rory next year.</p><p>Two more hours later, the group leaves the mall together. "So well at least we did find something for Luke." said Rory. "Though no idea if he'll like a new pie dish and mixing bowls for the diner from us and a monogrammed bathrobe from you, Mom."</p><p>"I confess, I gave up!" said Lorelai. "He's impossible! So where did you park, Logan?"</p><p>"Actually a spot opened up next to your jeep right as I was pulling in." said Logan, laughing. "It was insane, but figured why not park there."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory both laugh. "That is nuts!" said Rory.</p><p>After walking to the cars, the group splits up who's bags are whose, with Rory sneaking the bag for Logan into her mother's backseat. "So guess I'll see you guys later." said Lorelai, giving Rory a hug. "Seriously, don't be strangers."</p><p>Logan and Rory drive back to their house. "So what did you get me?" said Logan, with a sly smile. "You know I'll figure it out anyways."</p><p>"Not this year, Huntzberger!" said Rory, teasing. "I sent your gifts from me home with my mom!"</p><p>"Oh that's brilliant." said Logan. "Now to commit breaking-and-entering to find out." Logan added the last sentence jokingly.</p><p>"Oh please." said Rory. "You can live one year without knowing."</p><p>"Well your Christmas present is in my office at work!" said Logan, also teasing. "So guess bright minds do think alike!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How does leftovers sound for dinner?" said Rory, walking into the kitchen. "I'm so tired from shopping. I know leftovers probably aren't your thing..."</p><p>"Sounds good." said Logan, dropping off the bags in a living room closet figuring they could go through them later. "Plus the idea of actually eating leftover food from Thanksgiving sounds intriguing. I think we always just tossed it."</p><p>"That's insanity and you'll love it." said Rory filling two plates with food to heat in the microwave, as Logan enters the room. "Plus there's still pie!"</p><p>"Colin and Finn would not stop calling Luke 'Pie Man' all the way to the airport." said Logan, laughing. "Hopefully they'll get over it before the wedding." Logan glances at the calendar on his phone. "Wow, it's coming up fast - a week from tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, Mom said she would be finishing the dress by Sunday." said Rory, setting the plates on the kitchen island and getting out silverware and drinks. "I said I'd be over then to try it on."</p><p>"She works fast." said Logan, biting into a forkful of food. "I take it then I'm not invited Sunday?" Logan added playfully.</p><p>"Definitely not!" said Rory. "While I'm not much of a traditionalist, you totally are not seeing the dress and me in it until our wedding day."</p><p>"Just as well." said Logan. "I'm supposed to get my final tux fitting on Sunday too."</p><p>"See, it works out." said Rory, eating. "When will the boys be back? I know they had to get back to work and business for a few days, but I was almost shocked they didn't stay."</p><p>"I believe they will be back early Friday." said Logan, finishing his food and heading to the fridge to get out pie. "They wouldn't hush about throwing me a bachelor party that night."</p><p>"I hope you don't mind we're skipping the rehearsal dinner." said Rory, picking out what kind of pie she wanted a slice of. "I just don't really see a point. Pretty sure I don't need to rehearse walking a straight line."</p><p>"No problem. My parents will likely drive in the day of." said Logan. "Honor wil probably arrive around the same time as the boys. So I can pick them all up and pick up the outfits and everything."</p><p>"I'm supposed to hit the flower market with Sookie Monday. She believes she can get the arrangements put together by then." said Rory. "I think Mom and Sookie probably care more about the flowers than me. Oh and Grandma said she'd be in first thing Saturday morning. Though considering the wedding is at noon, I'm a little shocked so last minute."</p><p>"Emily certainly has changed a lot in the past year." said Logan, finishing up his piece of pie and taking the dishes to the dishwasher. "I mean still herself in some ways, but still more laid back it seems."</p><p>"Grandpa's death really did change her." said Rory, helping load the dishwasher. "So I was thinking I stay over at Mom and Luke's Friday night after my bachelorette party and I can change there. Paris and Lane as well. Then you, the boys, and Honor could all change here."</p><p>"Sounds logical." said Logan. "Though I will certainly miss you that night!" Logan puts his arms around Rory. "So I was thinking maybe we do a small honeymoon after Christmas? I don't want to take you away then, but we could be gone New Year's."</p><p>"Aw, that sounds nice." said Rory. "Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Maybe Paris?" said Logan. "I know we've both been there before...but it does sound romantic."</p><p>"Anywhere as long as it's with you." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "I have a doctor appointment the week after the wedding as well. So guess we're staying busy as usual."</p><p>"Just let me know the date, Ace, and I'll be there." said Logan. "So what do you want to do tonight? Movie maybe? Just chill out on the couch?"</p><p>"That sounds good." said Rory. "See you in the living room in about ten minutes? I want popcorn!"</p><p>"Any particular choice of movie?" said Logan, never being able to cease being amazed by Rory. "I could try to make you sit through 'Kill Bill 2' again?"</p><p>"Yeah, no." said Rory. "Just because I dressed like one of the characters once for Finn's birthday party doesn't mean I loved the movie. So something else."</p><p>"How about 'The Nines'?" said Logan.</p><p>"Sure. Ryan Reynolds is cute." said Rory playfully, walking into the living room with two bowls of popcorn, laughing at the face Logan is making. "Aw, c'mon, you know you're much more cute!"</p><p>Logan laughs and puts the movie in and sits back on the couch with Rory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday passed peacefully, Logan and Rory only running a few errands and then just enjoying time in their house. Rory enjoying being with Logan and being in Stars Hollow and Logan finding it amusing how it seemed everything was within walking distance. After breakfast on Sunday, Rory and Logan split up to get their fittings.</p><p>Rory walked up to her old house. She had stopped by Luke's for coffee and said hi to Barry, whom Luke had chosen to hire. Knocking a couple times, she let herself in. "Mom? Luke?" Rory said, walking in and into the kitchen, carrying some dishes she needed to return.</p><p>"Hey Hun!" said Lorelai, sipping at some coffee. "You're earlier than I expected."</p><p>"Logan went in for his tux fitting and figured I'd spend some time with you guys."</p><p>"We love seeing you." said Luke, sipping his tea and helping Rory with the stuff. "So just to know, which floor are you two going to be taking over - upstairs or downstairs?"</p><p>"I figured upstairs." said Lorelai. "It's where the dress and the stupid mannequin are."</p><p>"Stupid mannequin?" asked Rory, glancing at Luke. Luke mimed a couple punches and pointed to Lorelai.</p><p>"Don't ask!" said Lorelai. "So I'm excited for you to see it. Let's go up."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory walk upstairs and enter the bedroom, where Lorelai had already set up the dress. "Oh Mom, it's gorgeous!" said Rory, admiring the dress. </p><p>"So you like?" said Lorelai. "You didn't really say what you wanted, so I went with what I thought you might like."</p><p>"I love it." said Rory. "The empire waist is probably a good idea as I know I've put on a couple pounds since you took my measurements."</p><p>"Yeah I thought it would be a little more forgiving." said Lorelai, getting the dress off the mannequin as Rory undressed. "So let's see how it fits. I could make a few alterations still if needed."</p><p>Rory stood in front of a mirror after trying on the dress. She loved how the dress was simple without a train and just flowed to her ankles. The beaded sash that Lorelai had somehow found time to make went with it perfectly. "You did a superb job." said Rory, looking back at her mom, who was getting something out of a box.</p><p>"So you didn't say how you felt about a veil...so I was thinking for your something borrowed, you could borrow the tiara and veil I used." said Lorelai, fixing Rory's hair and putting both the items on her. "The dress is definitely the something new."</p><p>"So I just need something old and something blue." said Rory. "I will have to think on those."</p><p>"Actually I have the solution for one." said Lorelai, pulling a shoe box out of her closet. "I got these the other day for you." She opens the box to reveal a very pale blue pair of heels. "I thought they would be a touch of whimsy and well the rule doesn't say it has to be a deep blue." Lorelai sits them on the floor so Rory can easily slip them on.</p><p>"They're perfect!" said Rory. "Maybe I should wear the locket with Grandpa's photo in it? It would be something old as I've had it since I was 10 or 11."</p><p>"That actually sounds perfect." said Lorelai. "It also will help you have a piece of your grandfather there. Dad really would have loved to have seen you get married and I know he would approve of Logan. Maybe not the events leading up to it...but you know what I mean."</p><p>"Yeah I do." said Rory, wiping a tear from her eye. "I probably should get the dress off before I end up in tears thinking about him."</p><p>A half hour later and several tissues later, Lorelai gets the dress zipped back up in the bag. "So are you wanting to take it with you? Or leave it here? There didn't seem to be anything I needed to alter."</p><p>"Actually I was hoping it would be okay if I get dressed here?" said Rory. "And Paris and Lane. I figured you would want to help me with my make-up and then Logan and the other half of the bridal party could get dressed over there. I was even thinking I'd spend Friday night here - so he doesn't see me before the wedding."</p><p>"Aw, that would be nice. To have you in the house." said Lorelai, walking back downstairs with Rory. Luke gives them a nod from where he's sitting watching some sports while the girls walk into the kitchen for coffee. "So I also talked to Reverend Skinner the other day for you - he said he would be more than happy to officiate the wedding." Lorelai hands Rory a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Thanks." said Rory, both to the coffee and her mom asking the favor for her. "Wow, it seems time is flying."</p><p>"Any thoughts on which last name you'll go with?" said Lorelai, sitting down at the kitchen table. "You know  me, I kept Gilmore like always. I do want you to make the right choice for you though."</p><p>"I first considering hyphenating it." said Rory, also taking a seat. "But Gilmore-Huntberger or the reverse seems very lengthy. I know it's not very feminist of me, but I think I may take Logan's last name. I hope you won't be upset."</p><p>"Never, Kid." said Lorelai, giving her daughter a hug. "So this is your last week as a Gilmore, huh?"</p><p>Rory laughed. "I guess you could say that." Rory took another sip of her coffee. "I forgot to tell you we discussed potential baby names. We decided on Mia for a girl and Richard if it's a boy."</p><p>"I love them both!" said Lorelai. "Just don't let anyone give the kid the nickname 'Dick' if it's a boy."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree." said Rory. "I can't wait until we can find out the sex. I keep wanting to start on the nursery, but I don't want to deal with just greens and yellows. I know color doesn't really matter, but..."</p><p>"I get it." said Lorelai. "You probably have about two months though before you can find out."</p><p>"Little Bean will just have to drive me insane in wonder until then." said Rory, agreeing. "Oh also I will be in town for Christmas, but Logan and I are planning a small honeymoon afterwards. Just until right after the new year."</p><p>"Where to?" said Lorelai, getting another cup of coffee.</p><p>"Paris." said Rory. "It's his idea."</p><p>"Paris is definitely a pretty city." said Lorelai sitting back down with a pack of poptarts and handing one to Rory. "Also sounds romantic. I haven't been there....well since you know."</p><p>"Since you married Dad?" said Rory, half-teasing. "You and Luke should go someday though. Especially now that he hired Barry at the diner."</p><p>"We'll see." said Lorelai. "With the diner and the inn and now the annex....we're just so super busy it seems. Rarely time to take time off to get away. We keep saying we'll do a honeymoon one day..."</p><p>"Hopefully you will." said Rory, glancing at her watch. "Logan will probably be home soon and I wanted to call Paris and Lane and make sure they have picked up their dresses. See you later?"</p><p>"Absolutely." said Lorelai, standing up to walk Rory to the door. "Love you, Kid."</p><p>"Love you too Mom." said Rory, giving her mom a hug goodbye before walking home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I have some...news." said Logan, getting home an hour after Rory. "My dad called."</p><p>"Those are never good words." said Rory, looking up from her book. "What did Mitchum want?"</p><p>"He wanted to have dinner with us...tonight." said Logan. "I told him I would have to ask you first as I didn't know your plans."</p><p>"We should probably go." said Rory, with a sigh. "I mean he is about to be my father-in-law." Rory can't stop a small shudder. "Any idea why?"</p><p>"No clue." said Logan, sitting down next to Rory. "Just if you're cool with it, he wanted us to meet him at 7pm at The Stonefield Inn's restaurant."</p><p>Rory leans her head back and sighs. There went the day of relaxing she had planned.</p><p>Several hours later, Rory is checking her make-up. "Are you sure I look alright? I always feel like I can't please your family."</p><p>"You look great, Ace." said Logan, tying his tie. "That dress looks amazing on you."</p><p>"You are totally going to save me if Mitchum goes nuts at me, right?" Rory said, turning towards Logan.</p><p>"Totally will be your shield." Logan said finishing dressing. "If you're about ready, we should probably head over to the restaurant.</p><p>The couple drives in mostly silence. After handing the keys to the valet, they walk inside. Logan walks up to the maitre'd. "Huntzberger...my father is probably here."</p><p>The maitre'd walks them to a table. "Mom, I didn't know you would be here." said Logan, helping a shocked Rory with her chair. "If you two are here to gang up on us, we will walk out. You are not going to break us apart again."</p><p>"Well, I can't say I approve your decision, Logan." said Shira. "But as Rory here is about to be a member of our family, it's time to talk about family obligations."</p><p>Rory can't help but roll her eyes. She could remember a similar talk given to her and Logan years ago by Shira and Logan's grandfather. "Shira, I'm sitting right here. You can stop talking like I'm in another room or town." said Rory, finally piping up.</p><p>"You're right, Rory." said Mitchum. "Why I did call you two both to dinner is I'm considering retiring. Normally the family business would pass straight to you, Logan, but I was thinking it might be better to split it between you and Honor."</p><p>"What?" said Logan, choking on a sip of water. The waiter appeared at the table at that moment, so the group placed their orders before Logan continued. "I never would have thought."</p><p>"I assume it's alright by you?" said Mitchum.</p><p>"Perfectly fine." said Logan. "It sounds very fair."</p><p>"With that matter settled, we want to propose a wedding gift." said Mitchum.</p><p>"I'm almost afraid to know." said Logan. "Especially as you two are here together."</p><p>"Logan, listen to your father for a moment." chimed in Shira. "Not everything is so bad."</p><p>"We really don't need anything, Mitchum, Shira." said Rory, feeling nauseous at the thought.</p><p>"We just think Stars Hollow is too little of a town for you two - and too much of a commute." said Shira. "We want to buy you two a house in Hartford."</p><p>"No, thank you." said Logan. "We're happy where we are at." The waiter arrives with the food and drinks ordered. Logan thanks the waiter.</p><p>"Logan, what's the harm?" said Shira.</p><p>"The harm is you two trying to tell us what to do." said Logan. "We are happy where we are...and with expecting a baby, it's helpful to be near family."</p><p>"Your mother and I had two kids." said Mitchum, with a chuckle. "And we're family."</p><p>Logan stood, trying to keep his cool. "A nanny saw more of us than either of you did. Just admit it."</p><p>"We may have made some mistakes." said Shira. "It doesn't mean we loved either of you any less. Now please sit down, we are in public."</p><p>Logan sat down, debating if him and Rory should leave or not. "Like we both told you before, you're welcome at the wedding...but we are fine without any extra input." said Logan, calming down a little and finally taking a bite of his food.</p><p>"Maybe you two should see the house." said Rory, being unsure where to speak up. "It's nice and large and plenty big enough for a family."</p><p>An hour of tense dinner conversation later, Rory and Logan drive back to Stars Hollow. "I'm sorry for all that." said Logan, shaking his head. "I had hoped they would be more civil."</p><p>"It's alright, Logan." said Rory from the passenger seat. "I mean it's not like I don't know how they are. And I do keep hoping one day they will come around."</p><p>"Yeah maybe." said Logan. "I wouldn't be shocked if they still buy a house we will never use."</p><p>"Well hopefully they won't." said Rory, getting out of the car after Logan parks. "Let's go upstairs and see if we can fix this night." Rory gives Logan a wink and they race inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday and Tuesday flew by with work, still settling in, and all the last minute planning for the wedding that seemed to never end. At least everything seemed was falling in place at least. Rory had given in and let her mother and Sookie pick out the flowers and was happy with their choice of carnations and roses.</p><p>Wednesday arrived finding Rory and Logan at the doctor's office bright and early. "I can't believe I'm almost to the last of my first trimester." said Rory. "At least though according to all the books the morning sickness will be ending soon."</p><p>"I know that will be a relief to you." said Logan, giving Rory a squeeze before picking up a magazine. "What do you think we'll find out about Little Bean?"</p><p>"Not sure." said Rory, getting up as the nurse just called her name. "Guess we're about to find out."</p><p>Ten minutes later after vitals had been taken, Dr Carter enters. "Ms Gilmore, happy to see you."</p><p>"Hello Dr Carter." said Rory, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"How have you been feeling?" asked Dr Carter. "Any unusual symptoms?"</p><p>"Nothing besides nausea and it's starting to slow down." said Rory, answering the question. "Otherwise, I feel pretty normal besides a bit of weight gain."</p><p>"A few pounds is to be expected at this point." said Dr Carter. "I see no reason to worry."</p><p>A quick exam later, Dr Carter said, "Well as you know, we can't determine the baby's sex until the fourth month. So you will need to schedule an appointment up front for January."</p><p>"I had a question." said Logan. "It would be safe for us to travel. We are getting married on Saturday and after Christmas, we plan to spend a few days in Paris for our honeymoon. I just wanted to know if there would be any concerns."</p><p>"Congratulations." said Dr Carter, taking another glance at Rory's chart. "Honestly I see no reason why you two can't go. I would suggest this being the last plane trip for awhile though. Rory's at her third month and after the fifth I don't recommend travel by plane."</p><p>"Okay." said Rory, getting up.</p><p>"So see you next month." said Dr Carter leaving the room. Rory gets dressed and her and Logan walk up to the desk to make next month's appointment.</p><p>Walking out of the doctor's office, Logan said, "So just one more month until we know Little Bean's sex. Are you as excited as I am?"</p><p>"Definitely!" said Rory, getting in the car and fastening her seatbelt.</p><p>"Have anything else you want to do?" said Logan.</p><p>"How about we stop at Weston's?" said Rory. "I never got around to meeting the new bakers."</p><p>"As you wish." said Logan. </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Logan pulls up in front of the bakery. Rory and Logan enter the bakery to see a cheerful lady and a sweet looking older man. Rory walks up to the front.</p><p>"What can we do for you today, miss?" said the older man with a huge smile. "My name's Kev and this is Julie." </p><p>"I'm Rory and this is Logan." said Rory in return. "We were hoping to get a couple cake pops and maybe some of that delicious looking blueberry crisp."</p><p>"Coming up!" said Julie. "Which pops?"</p><p>"The chocolate ones with the peanut butter swirl?" said Rory.</p><p>"Awesome." said Julie, getting the order together. Logan pays and he walks back to the car with Rory.</p><p>"They are really nice, you were right!" said Rory, buckling her seatbelt as Logan backs out and starts the short drive home. "We're going to have to make coming here a habit. If Sookie hadn't volunteered to do the cake, I'd be tempted to hire them."</p><p>"I'll definitely eat to that!" said Logan, joking. "Now to just get through our bachelor and bachelorette parties and then we'll be married."</p><p>"Mind if we stop for burgers on the way home?" said Rory. "I'm starving. Little Bean's also wanting chili cheese fries..."</p><p>"Blaming Little Bean, huh?" said Logan, quickly making a turn to get to Luke's Diner. "Sounds good to me though. Want to eat there or get the food to go?"</p><p>"How about to go? I kind of want to get home and make some calls and texts and make sure everything's been going smoothly." said Rory, walking into the diner.</p><p>"How can I help you two today?" said Barry. "Wait, aren't you Luke's daughter?"</p><p>"Hey Barry." said Rory in response. "Close - stepdaughter. But he's been like a dad to me most of my life. So how long have you lived in town?"</p><p>"A couple years, but I used to travel as a salesman before this." said Barry, taking their orders. "I decided to settle down with my daughter Kia though. Your order will be right up!" Barry walks away to start preparing the order. A few minutes later, Barry checks them out and hands them their bag. "Hope to see you around!"</p><p>"Definitely." answered Rory. Turning to Logan, Rory said, "So let's go see if we can eat all this before I need to make all the calls."</p><p>Logan laughs and drives them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory woke up Thursday morning, yawning. The last few weeks had been busy and it was hard to believe in just two days she would be marrying the man laying next to her. She couldn't help but look down at her ring, thinking about how she should have accepted his proposal so many years ago and she was thankful that fate had put them back together again. Looking down at Logan again, she noticed him starting to wake up.</p><p>"Morning Ace." said Logan, groggily, waking up. "So how long have you been watching me sleep this time?"</p><p>"Just for a few minutes, I swear." said Rory, propping herself up against the headboard. "I was just thinking about us is all."</p><p>"Oh don't tell me cold feet." said Logan, pulling himself up. "Or the boys will never let me live it down." Logan glances at the clock on the nightstand. "I got a text from them last night about the flight details."</p><p>"How long are they going to be in town?" asked Rory. "I love them and all...."</p><p>"Don't worry." said Logan, chuckling. "They're leaving after the reception. Something about some bar they want to buy in Prague. Don't ask - I didn't."</p><p>"That sounds like them." said Rory, glancing at the clock. "We seriously will have to hurry to get ready, get breakfast, and get to work."</p><p>"Think we have time for some fun in the shower?" said Logan, with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>Almost two hours later, Logan and Rory arrive at work a little late. "I so hope my boss doesn't kill me." said Rory. "I've barely started working here..."</p><p>"It'll be fine." said Logan. "I'll see you after work."</p><p>"Don't forget we have to pick up all the outfits for the wedding after." said Rory. "We've seriously let it go to the last minute. I so meant to pick them up yesterday."</p><p>"We'll get them, don't worry." said Logan, walking in to work. "See you later."</p><p>Rory found out Logan was right and she had been able to impress her boss with some article ideas that made up for them being a little late. She was really starting to feel like she was settling in here and liking the hustle and bustle again. Having taken some time off really helped her get back in the game. Before she knew it, it was the end of the day and she walked out to meet Logan at the car.</p><p>Getting in the car and fastening her seatbelt, Rory turned to Logan and said, "So outfits and then what? Not sure what we should do for dinner."</p><p>"Well I was thinking of a little cafe near here...want to pick up some food and we could eat on my family's yacht and look out at the pier." said Logan.</p><p>"Not sure we'd be trusted on a yacht again." said Rory laughing. "But sure, sounds good."</p><p>An hour later, Rory and Logan were eating dinner on the yacht. "These sandwiches are really good. We'll have to remember that cafe." said Rory.</p><p>"The soup is also really good...and nice considering it's getting pretty cold out this time of year." said Logan. "I hope you're not too cold. It might have been a better idea in theory to eat outside...."</p><p>"It's really okay." said Rory, who had found a blanket to wrap around herself. "Plus it's definitely a new experience. Luckily we are having a more mild winter anyways. I wonder when we'll get our first snow."</p><p>"I really hope not on Saturday." said Logan, hoping he didn't just jinx them both. "Anytime after our wedding and we could live with it. Luckily the reception is at the Dragonfly."</p><p>"Yeah, I let Sookie talk me into it." said Rory, stealing a bite of Logan's salad. "There should be enough space for everyone, plus some of the guests are staying there anyways."</p><p>"Hey!" said Logan playfully, not meaning it. "Can you believe Taylor has kept bugging me with texts about the wedding and if I'll end up calling it off? Who taught that man how to text?"</p><p>"Pretty sure it was Babette." said Rory, finishing up her sandwich. "Though she lives to regret it daily....as does the rest of the town!"</p><p>"Remind me after the wedding to block his number?" said Logan, finishing up his food as well and looking around. "It is getting pretty dark, we probably should head back."</p><p>Logan and Rory clean up and head home, only taking a quick detour to drop off the bridesmaids dresses at Lorelai's to put in Rory's old room. They get home and store the rest of the outfits.</p><p>"So what do you want to do this evening?" asked Logan. "Having any weird cravings?"</p><p>"Still fruit so far." said Rory. "Though pickles are oddly sounding good. I never really liked pickles before...and sadly we don't have any."</p><p>Logan checks his watch. "Well Doose's is still open for another 20 minutes. Want anything else?"</p><p>"You're too good to me." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "Also some cookies?"</p><p>"Sure thing Ace." said Logan, heading out the door. "See you in a few."</p><p>Rory lounges on the sofa, thinking for a few minutes before texting Logan 'PB &amp; celery' before dozing off, figuring Logan will wake her when he returns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning comes to Rory awaking and seeing a note on Logan's pillow that reads, 'Picking up C&amp;F. Will be back soon. You were too cute to wake. -Love, L'. Laughing, Rory puts the note back where she found it and starts getting dressed for the day before heading downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen island with the coffee and a pack of poptarts, Rory hears the front door open and the commotion tells her it's Logan with Colin and Finn. "In here!" she called out.</p><p>"Well hello my darling." said Finn cheerfully, giving Rory a hug. "You're looking beautiful."</p><p>Rory gives Colin a look before saying "How is he so awake and cheerful this early? It's impossible."</p><p>"He never went to bed." said Colin, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I've been mainlining caffeine into him as well. He will likely crash in a bit."</p><p>"Good thinking!" said Logan. "You been awake as long?"</p><p>"Almost." said Colin. "Last cup of coffee before we take a nap. We need to be wide awake for tonight." Colin gives Logan a wink.</p><p>"Do I even want to know your plans?" asked Rory, pouring herself a second cup of coffee and sipping at it.</p><p>"Full plans to get drunk of course." said Finn, starting to crash. "And then see what kind of shenanigans we can get up to."</p><p>"Okay, that's it." said Logan. "We better get him to bed before he fall asleep in the kitchen."</p><p>Logan and the boys head up the stairs and once they are settled, Logan heads back down.</p><p>"So you pack yet for your mom's?" said Logan, finally getting some coffee. "I'm so going to miss you tonight."</p><p>"Even with them around?" joked Rory. "And not yet. I plan to here in a bit and then probably head over after lunch. Mom wants to do a final dress fitting just in case. I know Lane's been talking to Mom about ideas for the bachelorette party...maybe I can pry a few out of her?"</p><p>"You can't stand a surprise, can you?" said Logan, joking. "That's okay. I have a few calls I need to make later, maybe check in at the office since we took the day off, and well probably by then it'll be time to wake the boys."</p><p>A couple hours later and lunch eaten by Rory and Logan, Rory packs a light bag and walks over to Lorelai's house, noticing there were people already setting up chairs in the town square and somehow the gazebo had been decorated as if overnight. Walking up to the door and figuring it was safe to just walk-in, she opens the door and calls out "I'm here!"</p><p>"Rory!" said Lorelai, walking through and giving her daughter a hug. "Nice to see you!"</p><p>"Mom, you just saw me a couple days ago." said Rory with a laugh. "But nice to see you too. So what's the plans for today?"</p><p>"Let's see dress-fitting - it's set up upstairs already, figured we could double-check the seating arrangements for the reception dinner, also we need to put the bouquets together as the flowers just arrived this morning, and then it should be time for dinner and the party." said Lorelai, ticking each item off on her fingers. "Luke's at well Luke's since he figured he'd give Barry the day off as he'll be working the diner by himself tomorrow, though I don't predict he'll get many customers. I think he's planning to crash in his old apartment there tonight."</p><p>"I hate to think I'm running him out of what is his house too." said Rory, feeling a little guilty. "We didn't have to have the bachelorette party here."</p><p>"Well I didn't want to take you to a bar considering." said Lorelai. "And as you can see by the curtains and dividers Lane put up, you're not allowed in the living room until later. She decorated it this morning and made me promise you wouldn't peek."</p><p>"Well I do trust Lane." said Rory. "So dress-fitting first?"</p><p>"Sounds good." said Lorelai, heading up the stairs and Rory following. As Lorelai enters her room, "It shouldn't really need anything, but I wanted to be 100% sure."</p><p>An hour later, Rory is back in her street clothes. "I'm glad you did leave a couple loose stitches. Seems my chest area had already decided to get ready." said Rory, blushing a little.</p><p>"I also bought a lace shawl the other day." said Lorelai, getting the dress back on the mannequin. "Considering I've been through a pregnancy before, I wanted to let it be an option as you are much more modest than me."</p><p>Rory rolls her eyes. "So I assume bouquets are next?" she said, walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the flowers.</p><p>"Yeah." said Lorelai, following just a couple steps behind. "Most of the arrangements are done and were done by the flower company, but it seemed like a personal touch to make your bouquet along with the ones Lane and Paris will be carrying."</p><p>"I agree." said Rory, sitting at the table. "And such beautiful flowers!"</p><p>"I hope that you don't mind I decided to go with a mix. The pale yellow roses were so pretty and the while lilies were also gorgeous. And I had to get some daisies." said Lorelai, starting on the first bridesmaid bouquet. "It will look a little eclectic...but it is a wedding in the square."</p><p>"I love it honestly." said Rory, starting her own bouquet. "And the ribbons to bind them are pretty."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory made quick progress of getting each done, along with some Lorelai to make a small wreath for the soon-to-be newlyweds front door. "And with that, we're officially done. Hope you like them, hun." said Lorelai, tying the last piece of ribbon.</p><p>"So seating arrangement time?" said Rory, pulling out the binder Lorelai had made from a nearby credenza. "I'm almost afraid of what you may have done considering what you did to Grandma and Grandma's vow renewal."</p><p>"In my defense I was drunk." said Lorelai. "And I put more thought into this one."</p><p>"So what's why Dad and Gigi are sitting with Taylor? And Grandma's sitting with the Huntzberger's?" said Rory looking at the seating chart, already starting to fix it.</p><p>"I have no idea how that happened." said Lorelai, playing coy. "Though a midnight batch of margaritas might have played a part..."</p><p>Rory shakes her head, knowing her mom will never change. A frustrating hour later, the seating chart is fixed to look like a sane person put it together. She had been so busy she hadn't heard anyone else enter the house until she looked up. "Oh, hi Lane. Sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay, you were distracted." said Lane, knowing her friend far too well after this many years. "Everyone else is here - time for your bachelorette party and last night as a single woman!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So keep your eyes closed until we hit the living room." said Lane, leading her best friend. "Now open!"</p><p>Rory opened her eyes to see the living room perfectly decorated. Tons of streamers and balloons in all her favorite colors, along with a mini-bar and mocktail station set up next to each other. The guests had all arrived - Honor and Paris were standing near the mini-bar while Lorelai was prepping the TV for a movie. And Sookie was just finishing setting up the food on a sideboard that had been dragged in front another room. "Hey Rory!" called out everyone.</p><p>"Oh wow, it looks amazing!" said Rory. "Nice you are all here. So what's on the agenda?"</p><p>"First and foremost, the sparkly tiara from my bachelorette party." said Lane, getting it fixed on Rory's head. "And the sparkly ring. You hate attention, but this one's all about you!"</p><p>Rory let herself be led to a prime spot on the sofa after giving everyone a hug. "So what's on the agenda tonight?"</p><p>"I thought 'Magic Mike' would be appropriate." said Lorelai with a smile. "And we'll follow it with 'American Gigolo' which we actually rented this time to make sure we could see it. I figure we can take a break in between for gifts and games."</p><p>"Better than the bachelorette party you threw me." said Paris, being herself. "Though I admit the food is good."</p><p>"Paris, you literally didn't tell me you were getting married until the day before." said Rory. "Let's not fight tonight though. It's time for fun."</p><p>"I must echo my future and favorite sister-in-law." said Honor. "Tonight's about Rory and her last night before she marries my brother!"</p><p>"Dig in, everyone." said Sookie. "I tried to bring a little of everything. Only the best for Rory...and it's all her favorite foods."</p><p>With that said, they start the first movie. With lots of ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the appropriate scenes, Rory settled in with her friends and even saw Paris lighten up. Everyone had different guys they liked to see more of, but Rory couldn't help thinking Ken was cute. The gifts were all the non-appropriate gifts expected of such party and games that joked naughty predictions about Rory's life. Lorelai stayed sober with Rory while the other girls did enjoy some drinks.</p><p>"I wonder what the boys are up to." said Rory, sipping a Roy Rogers. Thinking about it a moment or two longer, "Scratch that...not sure I want to know."</p><p>"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow." said Paris. "Though hopefully they at least don't touch the town square. I saw the decorations there were done right as I got here."</p><p>"I kept check on them today." said Sookie, sipping at a martini. "They promised they would be done by nightfall so there would be no delays or catches tomorrow."</p><p>"Logan will keep them under control." said Honor, a little drunk. "They tend to usually obey him. Especially as he knows something they want to keep quiet." She burst into giggles.</p><p>"Wait, what?" said Rory. "I want to know."</p><p>"I can't tell you." said Honor, getting ahold of herself. "They'll eventually tell you - I won't be surprised if it's soon after the wedding."</p><p>"I always had a feeling at least and I think you just confirmed it." said Paris. "But yeah they should be the ones to tell you."</p><p>"I think I might for once be thoroughly confused." said Lorelai. "Though this last margarita might have had something to do with it." She collapses onto the couch in a fit of giggles.</p><p>Rory figuring Honor was right settled in for the next movie, remembering how they had planned to watch it when Lane was marrying Zach. She debated what the secret was while watching the next film and eating more of the food Sookie had provided. Sookie always knew what the best party foods to bring and besides the inappropriately shaped cookies, it was all very enjoyable. A few hours later, everyone who had been drinking was pretty much passed out in different spots downstairs.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind such an impromptu sleepover." said Rory, helping Lorelai put blankets on everyone.</p><p>"I actually expected it." said Lorelai with a laugh. "Another reason Luke decided to sleep over the diner tonight. So are you excited about tomorrow?" Lorelai led Rory up the stairs as Lane and Honor were both asleep in Rory's old room.</p><p>"I really am." said Rory, slipping into the pajamas from her bag. "Though us sharing a room does certainly bring back old memories, like the potting shed."</p><p>"We've come a long way, baby." said Lorelai laughing. "I didn't think you'd mind - why I moved your bag up here earlier."</p><p>"It's good." said Rory, getting in one side of the bed under the blankets. "I have to admit I'm super tired. I didn't even drink and I feel like I'm going to pass out."</p><p>"Well it is pretty late." said Lorelai, getting pajamas on and moving to the other side of the bed. "Just think, this time tomorrow you will be in the married club!"</p><p>Rory could only smile as she drifted off asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up people!" Rory heard Paris yell from downstairs. She could hear the answer of groans. Only Paris would be able to wake up mostly sober and be able to try to get things in order. Figuring she would be better off to be awake before Paris made her way upstairs, she got up and slipped on a bathrobe before waking her mom.</p><p>"Hey Mom." said Rory, gently shaking Lorelai. "Time to get up."</p><p>"No!" said Lorelai, rolling over. "Too early!"</p><p>Rory sighed before trying again. "Mom, wake up! It's my wedding day." Lorelai just proceeded to put her pillow over her head. Thinking for a moment, Rory said, "Hey Mom, your mom's here!"</p><p>Lorelai jumped out of bed. "What? Why? Emily's here? I thought she was checking in at the inn this morning!" she said panicked and looking for a robe. "Oh she's going to freak, this place is a wreck. Crap, I'm not dressed!" Lorelai wanders around the room panicked.</p><p>"Good morning, Mom." said Rory with a smile, knowing the lie would work. "She's not here, but it was guaranteed to wake you."</p><p>"Evil child!" said Lorelai. "But genius." Lorelai stops, hearing people shuffle around downstairs. "Paris is awake I assume?"</p><p>"Of course." said Rory. "I'm going to head down before anyone throws anything at her." Rory heads down the stairs to find coffee already made and her friends sitting around the table drinking coffee and looking a bit miserable. </p><p>"Hey Rory." said Honor. "If you locate my brain later today, let me know?"</p><p>"Same here." said Lane, laying her head on the table. "Why do we never learn?"</p><p>"As you can see, they are completely useless." said Paris, walking out of Rory's old room already showered and her make-up spotless.</p><p>"How do you feel so well?" said Lorelai walking down the stairs. "You drank as much as everyone else."</p><p>"I stay hydrated - plus two aspirin before I fell asleep and two when I woke up. Plus a smoothie I brought with me." said Paris, like it was obvious. "I guess I'll be the one doing hair and make-up today as obviously Rory has to get ready and the rest of you are out of it."</p><p>Lorelai pulls out the poptarts and passes around the box. "Calm Paris. It'll all be good."</p><p>An hour later, everyone is looking a little more alive and taking turns with the showers. "It's already 10am." said Paris as the first set of people take the bathrooms. "The wedding is at 5pm. So much to do."</p><p>"We'll make it." said Rory, sipping another cup of coffee, but feeling a little nervous. "I still wonder what the boys got up to last night."</p><p>"Oh my God." said Lorelai walking in the room, holding the phone. "Someone broke into the candy shop and stole the cardboard cut-out of Taylor and it was found in Weston's!" Lorelai walks out still talking to Luke. "Seriously? The ice cream scoops were found..." said Lorelai, trailed of.</p><p>"Well now we know." said Paris, having to chuckle despite herself. "That was definitely their doing. Hopefully they didn't commit any more thefts in town."</p><p>After a few more hours pass and a lunch of Luke's delivered by Barry, the girls start getting dressed for the wedding. "I still question your thoughts when you picked out these dresses." said Paris, zipping the back of her dress. "But I guess they are your style."</p><p>"I just realized - where's Luke getting ready?" asked Lane, who with Lorelai is helping Rory into her dress.</p><p>"At our house." said Rory. "It was a last minute decision. He figured the house would be full with all of us. He's just meeting us at the square. Though he's going to regret his decision after spending time with Colin and Finn again."</p><p>Paris pointed Rory to a chair once she was finished and started with her make-up while Lorelai did Rory's hair in a loose braid. "Listen here, Gilmore, you're going to look gorgeous for your wedding day if it's the last thing I do." said Paris. "I don't often say it, but it's been a pleasure to be your friend."</p><p>"Aw Paris." said Rory, dabbing at a tear with a tissue. "You are a softie sometimes."</p><p>"Tell anyone and..." said Paris. "Don't cry, you'll ruin my masterpiece. So who's next?"</p><p>Rory swaps seats with Lane who was next ready to go.</p><p>Honor walks in adjusting her sleeves of her tux. "Oh wow, that's a great dress. Where did you get it?" asked Honor to Rory.</p><p>"Actually my mom made it." said Rory, pointing to Lorelai who was working on Lane's hair.</p><p>"Really?" said Honor. "Yeah I don't think my mom could sew anything if her life depended on it." Lorelai laughed. "You probably know how that is, Lorelai."</p><p>"Very true." said Lorelai, thinking of Emily. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "And I bet that's her right now. Honor, would you please get the door?"</p><p>"Sure." said Honor, walking off. She walks back with Emily.</p><p>"Hey Mom." said Lorelai finishing Lane's hair. "Honor, yours? Or do you want to do it?"</p><p>"That would be great." said Honor, taking Lane's seat. Lorelai starts doing the hairstyle Rory had for her grandparent's vow renewal.</p><p>"Oh, why didn't you hire someone to do this?" said Emily, disapproving as usual. She of course was perfectly dressed. "Why must you two always want to do everything yourself? It would be so much less stress."</p><p>"It's fine, Grandma." said Rory, carefully giving her grandmother a hug not to mess up the make-up, knowing Paris would yell at her. "Thanks for coming."</p><p>"Of course I came." said Emily. "And you look gorgeous, sweetheart. I'm so glad you at least bought a dress."</p><p>Rory and Lorelai exchange a look and Lorelai shrugs.</p><p>Lane walks in. "Just called the boys for you, Rory, they are up and ready. I am shocked I remembered you asking me last night. Oh and Logan wanted me to say Christopher swung by - he's going to be in attendance."</p><p>"Thanks Lane." said Rory. "I'm almost shocked as it sounds like the boys had a wild night too."</p><p>"Well we're all done with hair and make-up." said Paris, glancing at the clock. "We probably should head over - well everyone but Lorelai and Rory."</p><p>"Wait, shouldn't Christopher be here to walk Rory down the aisle?" asked Emily.</p><p>"No, I asked Mom to." said Rory. "Please don't fight me on this - it's what I want."</p><p>Honor, Lane, and Paris head out to the town square with Emily. "So it's just us like old times." said Lorelai. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Rory nods. "I'm more sure of this than anything else...besides the fact I love you. Thanks for always being there for me and supporting me no matter what."</p><p>"Forever, Kid." said Lorelai. "Forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorelai straightens the tiara and veil on Rory. "Guess then we shouldn't keep everyone waiting. The town car is out front to drive us over to the square." said Lorelai. "I think I'm more nervous than you."</p><p>"Then let's go." said Rory, picking up her bouquet and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Though I am a little nervous, I'm more than ready for today."</p><p>Lorelai and Rory proceed to walk outside, get into the car, and ride over to the town square. From the darkened windows, they can see everyone sitting out in the square - Rory wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not the Huntzberger's had actually come. Blankets had been handed out to keep people from being too cold. Lorelai got out first and gave the signal for Lane to start the traditional wedding march from a tape before walking to the other side of the car. Rory stepped outside of the car to find a long aisle leading up to Logan.</p><p>"Don't let me fall, okay?" asked Rory to Lorelai.</p><p>"Never kid." said Lorelai. Deciding to toss in a joke, she added "I've successfully walked a straight line at least once or twice."</p><p>Walking down the aisle, Rory spotted some familiar faces: Madeline and Louise waved from their spot on the bride's side, Robert appeared somewhat sober on the groom's side, Doyle smiled at Rory from a seat near the front sitting next to Tara, Christopher was trying to get Gigi to sit still, etc. Finally, Rory and Lorelai make it to the end of the aisle. As Rory stepped up to stand next to Logan, Lorelai took the reserved seat in the front row of the bride's side.</p><p>Reverend Skinner smiled at the young couple before him before starting. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in presence of family and friends to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. I ask, who gives away this young woman."</p><p>"I do." said Lorelai, momentarily standing. "As her mother."</p><p>"And before we proceed, are there any objections?" said Reverend Skinner, kind of hating this part since no one ever does. After a moment of awkward silence, he continues.</p><p>"Do you, Logan Matthew Huntzberger, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" asked Reverend Skinner to Logan.</p><p>"I do." said Logan, staring into Rory's eyes.</p><p>"Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore otherwise known as Rory to most of us, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" asked Reverend Skinny to Rory.</p><p>"I do." said Rory, happily gazing into Logan's eyes.</p><p>"Do you two have the rings?" asked the Reverend, continuing.</p><p>Logan is handed Rory's ring by Honor. Lane passes the one for Logan to Rory.</p><p>"As you place these rings on your partner's finger, I ask you to repeat these words: With this ring I be wed, and shall my love surround you."</p><p>"With this ring I be wed and shall my love surround you." repeated Logan and Rory, carefully exchanging the rings.</p><p>"I now, by the authority vested in me by God and the state of Connecticut, pronounce this man and this woman man and wife." continued Reverend Skinner. To Logan, he said, "You may now kiss the bride."</p><p>Logan and Rory share a sweet kiss, both not wanting to pull away from the other. As they both pull away, Reverend Skinner ends the ceremony with "Allow me to introduce to everyone, Mr and Mrs Huntzberger."</p><p>As Logan and Rory both walk down the aisle, the audience claps and they hear a few cheers. It begins to lightly snow.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming, especially with this surprise in the weather." said Logan, holding Rory's hand. "Please join us at the Dragonfly Inn for the reception!"</p><p>Logan and Rory both get seated in the back of the town car Rory rode over in and start the ride to the Dragonfly. "Hope it was everything you wanted." said Logan.</p><p>"It was perfect." said Rory, cuddling close to Logan. "I married you...it was all that mattered."</p><p>"You are too easy to please, Ace." said Logan, kissing Rory's hand. "I love you so much."</p><p>"And I love you." said Rory. "The day was perfect, even down to the snow."</p><p>"Oh yeah, your mom's feelings about snow." said Logan. "Think she will feel this was meant to be?"</p><p>"Definitely." said Rory. "And I think so as well, especially after all these years."</p><p>"Agreed." said Logan, as the car pulls up in front of the inn. "Ready for rest of today?"</p><p>"Even with your parents and my grandmother and everyone else in there, together we can handle it." said Rory confidently as Logan opens her door. "I'm ready for the rest of my life with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks of married life for Logan and Rory was simply put as blissful. It didn't change much of their routine besides Rory filing official paperwork for her last name to be changed as she had chosen to take on Logan's last name of Huntzberger...along with a few lighthearted jibs around the office as coworkers got used to it. It wasn't long until it was Christmas morning.</p><p>Waking on Christmas morning, Rory woke up happy. She always loved Christmas and her and Logan had made plans to spend it with Lorelai and Luke. They had celebrated Christmas Eve with his parents and sister plus her husband - and his parents had simply put been his parents. At least Honor was nice, she thought, and she was happy to have her as a sister-in-law. Stretching once more, she got up and walked downstairs to make some coffee.</p><p>"Morning Ace." said Logan, waking up soon after and walking through the kitchen to find coffee that he knew would be ready. "Sorry about Christmas with my family yesterday."</p><p>"It's okay." said Rory, sitting at the kitchen island with some danishes they had picked up the day before. "It's not like I don't expect it by now...plus your dad is being a little nicer. Your mom...well she's your mom. Honor was great though."</p><p>"Perfect sentiments." said Logan, sipping at his coffee. "Honor has always been my favorite family member. By the way, what time are we supposed to be at your mom's?"</p><p>"Honestly, the sooner the better as she hates waiting as much as she does surprises." said Rory, laughing. "She wanted to remind you to dress casual as she feels you tend to dress up too much for family events."</p><p>"That was how I was raised." said Logan defensively. "But I get it."</p><p>A little while later and after both dressing in jeans and casual sweaters, they walked over Lorelai and Luke's, bags of gifts in hand. Not bothering to knock, Rory opened the door and called out, "Mom, we're here!"</p><p>"Finally!" said Lorelai, giving her daughter a hug. "I've been up since the sun came up...which is far too early! Let me help you with those bags."</p><p>"No peeking!" said Rory, sipping at the cup of peppermint coffee she had picked up from Weston's on the way over. She hands a second cup to Lorelai. "Figured you'd want some."</p><p>"You're totally my favorite daughter." said Lorelai. "Luke and April are in the kitchen finishing up the cookies."</p><p>"Wait, cookies for breakfast?" said Logan with a laugh. "Pretty sure Rory didn't tell me this one."</p><p>"It's tradition." said Lorelai as if it was obvious, putting the gifts under the tree. "Plus we'll have a meal and more desserts later." Calling out towards the kitchen, Lorelai states "Luke, April, they're here!"</p><p>"Hey Rory." said April, giving her step-sister a hug. "Hey brother-in-law."</p><p>"You can call me Logan." said Logan with a chuckle. "Nice to see you April."</p><p>"But you are my brother-in-law." said April. "At least I think since Rory is my stepsister...so maybe step-brother-in-law. It gets confusing."</p><p>"Rory, so glad you're here. Your mom is driving us nuts." said Luke, jokingly. "She wanted to open the presents hours ago."</p><p>"Yeah, Mom could never wait." said Rory. "Well let's get to it. Who's first?"</p><p>After some time exchanging gifts and Rory being grateful for Amazon wishlists to know what to get April, they are down to a final gift. "So Mom, Luke, this is a joint gift from us." said Rory, while Logan hands them a card.</p><p>"Wait, you already got us gifts." said Lorelai, a bit confused. "I love the dress, sweetie."</p><p>"Yeah, but this is for you two." said Logan. "Sort of a thank you for everything as well."</p><p>"Just open it, Mom." said Rory with a sigh.</p><p>Lorelai tears open the card while Luke looks from where he's standing behind her. "Oh, Rory, Logan, this is too much!" Lorelai said as she spies the plane tickets to Paris, to go when Rory and Logan are going."</p><p>"It's not." said Logan. "Plus we both feel bad you never got a honeymoon."</p><p>"You also have reservations at a different hotel." said Rory. "In case you two want privacy, though it would be fun to meet up and have dinner at some point."</p><p>"But the diner..." said Luke while Lorelai stated "But the inn..."</p><p>"No protests either of you." said Rory. "I already talked to Barry and he said he would be happy to cover for you at the diner, Luke. And Mom, Michel wanted me to say he could handle the inn for a few days - plus Sookie is back and can keep an eye on Michel."</p><p>"You two thought of everything." said Lorelai, wiping a tear from her eye. "This is an expensive gift though."</p><p>"Neither of us want to hear another word about it." said Rory firmly, knowing her mom could be prideful. "You two are going."</p><p>"Okay." said Luke. "We should get to eating lunch before it gets cold."</p><p>The family walks into the kitchen to have an early Christmas dinner. Looking around the table, Lorelai can't help but be happy for Rory and Logan and as much as it made her feel old sometimes, she couldn't wait to meet Little Bean, her first grandchild.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks later, Rory and Logan find themselves back in the doctor's office, knowing that it is the day they finally get to find out if they are having a boy or a girl.</p><p>"So I feel so bad saying this, but do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Rory, flipping through one of the boring magazines. "I mean it's already chosen technically, just curious."</p><p>"Loaded question..." said Logan, working on a crossword. "While I'd love Little Bean either way, I guess I sort-of hope it's a boy."</p><p>"Something we don't agree on." said Rory, laughing. "I hope Little Bean is a girl."</p><p>"I'll be happy either way, trust me." said Logan. "I love you."</p><p>The nurse interrupts them to call them back to the patient room. After a little bit of a wait, a female doctor walks in. "I'm sorry, your regular doctor is out sick today. I hope you won't mind if I fill in. I'm Janine."</p><p>"It's fine." said Rory. "We're just both so excited to find out the sex of the baby."</p><p>"Well then let's get to it and see what we can do." said Janine. A little bit later, Janine was able to get a clear picture on the ultrasound. "Looks like you two will be having a little girl. Congratulations."</p><p>"Oh wow." said Rory. "Guess we will be using Mia."</p><p>"It's perfect." said Logan, crying in happiness.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, Logan and Rory are walking out of the doctor's office. "So who should we tell first?" asked Rory. "I know Mom's dying to know."</p><p>"I have an idea." said Logan. "It's cheesy, but..." He continues filling Rory in on his plan.</p><p>The next day Rory and Logan make plans with Lorelai and Luke to do a movie night as it's a Saturday. Since everyone had been busy with post-holiday stuff and the news room being slammed, they hadn't had much chance to see each other since they got back from their trip - so Lorelai and Luke happily agreed.</p><p>Standing outside the door, Logan asked "So still liking the idea?" He juggled the pizzas they had brought as Lorelai said she would take care of the rest.</p><p>"I do." said Rory, holding the bag of cheesy bread. "Let's go in before we freeze to death though." Rory opens the door and walks into the living room. "Hey Mom, hey Luke." Rory gives each a hug before Luke wanders into the kitchen to gather drinks.</p><p>Logan sits the pizzas down carefully on the loaded table. "You know, I think I am finally getting used to the idea of movie night and junk food." Logan said laughing. "Though I've gained several pounds in the past two months. I wish I had the metabolism of the Gilmore girls."</p><p>Lorelai can't help but laugh. "We probably should be studied."</p><p>"I concur." said Luke, returning. "I got a bit of everything."</p><p>"So before we start, we have some news." said Rory, watching her words. "I didn't mention it to keep the surprise, but we saw the doctor yesterday." She pauses for dramatic effect.</p><p>"Daughter of mine, please just state it." said Lorelai.</p><p>"So we found out the sex." said Logan. "And we had already chosen a name." He looks at Rory and they simultaneously remove their jackets to reveal pink shirts that say 'Coming Soon: Mia Lorelai Huntzberger'.</p><p>"Oh my God, it's a girl!" said Lorelai, screeching. "I'm so happy for you, Kid." She hugs Rory and then Logan.</p><p>"I can see you crying, Luke." said Rory with a laugh. "You'll soon be a grandfather."</p><p>"Oh Rory." said Luke. "You want me to be a grandfather to Mia?"</p><p>"You've been more like a dad to me than my own dad." said Rory, hugging Luke. "And yes, you will be Mia's grandfather. Hope you're up to the job, old man." Rory adds the last sentence jokingly.</p><p>"I so cannot wait to meet her." said Lorelai. "I also can't believe you used Lorelai again."</p><p>"I wanted to honor the two women who made me who I am today." said Rory. "Plus could we really go a generation without a Lorelai?" She said the last part laughing.</p><p>Logan smiles. "I feel the same way. I have you and her to thank for my lovely wife and soon enough mother of my daughter."</p><p>The group ends up eating the food while talking about the upcoming addition to their family and ignoring the movies they had rented. Rory and Logan couldn't wait to meet their daughter. Lorelai couldn't wait to be a grandmother. Luke was still a little shocked he was wanted to be a grandfather and so happy Rory wanted to include him. Everything was just perfect.</p><p>[cue the la-la-la's] The End!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm ending it here as it seemed like an appropriate place to stop. I wanted to end it all on a happy note. I hope everyone who has stayed with me and read through this as I wrote it end enjoyed the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPILOGUE - FIVE MONTHS LATER</p><p>"So how does fajitas sound for dinner?" asked Logan, getting some vegetables out of the fridge. "I was thinking steak fajitas would be delicious." Logan heard Rory suddenly gasp. "What's wrong?" He turned to look at Rory.</p><p>"I...I....I think my w...water just broke." said Rory, looking down at the small puddle on their kitchen floor.</p><p>Logan practically flew to Rory's side. "Ok, calm down, it'll all be okay."</p><p>"But I'm not due for another three weeks." said Rory nervous. "Little Bean is too early. What if something is wrong?"</p><p>"Trust me, Ace." said Logan. "Everything will be fine. Let's get in the car and I'll drive you to the hospital."</p><p>Logan helps Rory into the car and shoots Lorelai and Luke both texts to meet them at the hospital. He drives as quickly as he can to the possible before running in to secure a wheelchair and wheeling it back out to the car. Rory by now was getting contractions.</p><p>Wheeling Rory into the ER, Logan exclaims, "I think my wife is in labor!" A nurse quickly rushes over. "Her water broke and..."</p><p>"We can take it from here, sir." said the nurse. "So how far along are the contractions, Mrs..."</p><p>"Huntzberger." said Rory in between bouts of pain. "I'm Rory Huntzberger - he's Logan. And about five minutes - I didn't think labor was supposed to go so fast."</p><p>"Not usually." said the nurse with a smile. "But some babies are more anxious to get into the world than others." The nurse wheels Rory back along with Logan and into a room. After gathering a bit of information from the soon-to-be parents, the nurse leaves to get a doctor and Logan helps Rory to change in the gown that was left.</p><p>Down the hall, both Logan and Rory hear some commotion and eventually Lorelai screaming, "My daughter is here. My son-in-law left the message. Now tell me where the hell is her room!" Someone must have told her as Lorelai comes walking in moments later, with Luke standing at her side clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hey Kid." said Lorelai. "Next time, a call of 'Hey Mom, I'm in labor.' would be better." </p><p>"Yeah next time." said Rory clenching her teeth. "That's definitely not even anything I'm willing to consider right now."</p><p>Dr Carter walks in. "Hey Rory, I'm glad I was on staff here today. So I hear you are in labor."</p><p>"Yes doctor." said Rory. "I'm three weeks early though....is anything wrong?"</p><p>"We will have to wait and see for sure." said Dr Carter, trying to sound gentle. "But honestly, we were probably just a little wrong on the math and she'll be just fine. I'm going to get the nurse to wheel you up to labor and delivery and I'll meet you there. Sound good?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory, with a sigh. "Thanks for the reassurance."</p><p>"You're welcome." said Dr Carter. "Will Logan still be the one in the delivery room with you?"</p><p>"I will." said Logan, holding Rory's hand. "Will I need to change or anything?"</p><p>"I'll get the nurse to drop you off something to go over your clothes and you can change while they take Rory up." said Dr Carter. "See you both soon."</p><p>"As much as I'd love to be there with you, the less in the delivery room the better." said Lorelai before taking a glance at Luke. "And I probably should get him to the waiting room before he faints."</p><p>"I'm not going to pass out." argued Luke, as Lorelai started to push him out of the room.</p><p>"Sure, sure." said Lorelai, as she started to walk down the hall with her husband.</p><p>A nurse walked in moments later. "The room in labor and delivery is ready for you. Are you ready?" said the nurse, getting the bed ready for transport.</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory. "Well at least as ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>Six hours later, baby Mia Lorelai Huntzberger had joined the world. Rory held her beautiful daughter while Logan leaned next to her, smiling at both his wife and his daughter. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." said Logan. All had just gotten freshened up.</p><p>"You would say that about all your kids." joked Rory, staring at Mia. "But I do agree. Would you mind going and telling Mom and Luke? The nurses will probably allow a couple visitors."</p><p>"I'll be back in a second." said Logan, gently touching his daughter's head. "Love you both." Logan leaves and walks down to the waiting room.</p><p>"So what's the word?" said Lorelai, putting aside the magazine she was holding. She had flipped through all the ones there at least a half dozen times. Luke had laughed at her, but had kept quiet figuring Lorelai was just nervous.</p><p>"She's here." said Logan smiling. "Rory has her right now and asked for me to come and tell you. I asked the nurse on the way down and they are saying it's okay for a couple people to join us."</p><p>Lorelai, Logan, and Luke walk back to Rory's room and walk inside. "Hey Rory." said Lorelai, walking over to her daughter. "Oh she's so precious - my granddaughter is so pretty."</p><p>"Did you call Grandma or anyone?" asked Rory, curiously.</p><p>"Yeah, she was out. I left a message with Berta." said Lorelai, laughing. "You know Emily - she'll be here to say we didn't give her notice as soon as she can." Holding out her arms, "Can I hold her?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Rory, gently putting Mia into her mother's arms. "You're her grandmother - she should meet you." Rory looks at Luke. "You can hold her next if you like. Logan and I have already had turns and figure we'll have plenty more in the future."</p><p>"I am just glad Honor threw that surprise baby shower for us last weekend." said Logan laughing. "Or you would be getting one post-baby."</p><p>"True." said Rory, remembering the event and how she had been a little annoyed at her sister-in-law, but had forgiven Honor as she had meant well. "At least the nursery is all set up and ready to go."</p><p>"Did they say how long you have to stay in the hospital?" said Lorelai, sitting down carefully while still holding her granddaughter. "Mia was a little early...but then again so were you."</p><p>"They are thinking a day or two." said Rory, smiling at her mom. "She's in the right weight and height and there are zero issues."</p><p>"That's good." said Lorelai. "Luke, want to hold her?"</p><p>"I'm okay." said Luke, who was sitting on the arm of Lorelai's chair.</p><p>"You're afraid of a little bitty baby?" said Lorelai teasing. "You've always been so frightened by babies."</p><p>"Not true." argued Luke, though Lorelai was right. "I promise to hold her later."</p><p>Two days later and Lorelai finally convincing Luke he wouldn't hurt Mia and getting him to hold her, Rory is released from the hospital with Mia.</p><p>"So everyone checked and double-checked the car seat?" said Rory, holding Mia as Logan wheeled her down to the car.</p><p>"For the hundredth time, yes." said Logan, rolling his eyes and laughing. "I even got two different doctors to okay it. We'll be fine."</p><p>"Okay, I'll ease up." said Rory. "Guess I'm still worried after the Duo call with my grandmother earlier and all the statistics for things she listed."</p><p>"Don't let Emily throw you." said Lorelai, who was walking next to Logan. "You are going to be an excellent mother."</p><p>Logan helps Rory into the car while Lorelai gets Mia settled into her car seat in the back. "Did I tell you I got one of these for my car too?" said Lorelai. "In case you want me to babysit sometime. Figured I would get the same ones you and Logan got."</p><p>"We'll definitely take you up on babysitting sometime." said Logan.</p><p>Rory nodded in agreement. "Sure you have to go back to work? You could come and watch Mia sleep - seems to be your favorite activity these days."</p><p>"I would if Sookie wouldn't murder me for leaving her with Michel another day." said Lorelai, jokingly. "I'll see you two later though."</p><p>"Love you Mom." Rory and Lorelai exchanged hugs before Lorelai turned and hugged Logan as well.</p><p>"You're apart of the family too." said Lorelai to Logan, pulling away. "Remember that."</p><p>"Will do." said Logan smiling.</p><p>Lorelai leaves and Logan gets into the car and buckles up and starts the drive home.</p><p>"Logan, I didn't think you knew how to drive a car at 20mph." said Rory. "Or that it existed on the dashboard. We can go a little faster."</p><p>Logan nods and lets the car go up to 30mph. "Just want our little girl to be safe." Logan said. "Guess fatherhood is making me worry more than I ever used to."</p><p>Rory rolls her eyes at Logan's new speed and hopes the drivers around them were understanding. "Same to an extent with me too, you know." said Rory, glancing back at their daughter. "She looks so beautiful in the outfit Colin and Finn sent."</p><p>"I like it too." said Logan. "They sound so happy together. I think they're just so happy to finally be out. As much as they seemed to girl-chase in college, I'm still in a bit of shock myself they've been together that long."</p><p>"Guess it was their cover." said Rory. "Just glad they are happy....and they both seem happy to be honorary uncles to Mia."</p><p>"We'll have to keep an eye on them with her when they are older." said Logan. "Not let them teach her any of their pranks."</p><p>"Yeah, definitely on that." said Rory in agreeance.</p><p>"I know this is way too early to bring up." said Logan. "But we never really talked about it before. How big of a family do you want? I'm cool with whatever you want."</p><p>"As bad as labor was, I think I might would want one more." said Rory. "I grew up mostly an only child as Gigi was born pretty much when I was an adult. I think I'd like Mia to have a relationship like yours and Honor's."</p><p>"So you're wanting a boy next round?" said Logan, laughing and pulling into their driveway and putting the car into park. The ten minute drive from the hospital had taken the couple a half hour.</p><p>"Well, it would be picture perfect I guess. A boy and a girl." said Rory, chuckling a little. "But honestly after one more I'd be done."</p><p>"I like that idea." said Logan. "Let's go Mia in and introduce her to her home!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>